Digimon Fusion: The Lady General!
by Pie11644
Summary: Zeena is a girl with a bit of a pressured life as well as a strange disorder known as MPD which causes her "personas" to get the best of her. Ever since her old childhood friend Mikey who probably doesnt remember her moves away shes been nothing but miserable. After seeing a goggle boy at a basketball game she one days gets a call from a mysterious creature from a Digital World...
1. Beautiful Girl Enters a New World!

Opening Credits:

It starts out with Mikey yelling Digifuse as the title shows. Mikey is then shown flying with Jeremy and Angie through the green portal. Zeena is then shown flying by herself in the green portal. Shoutmon is then shown ready to transform and then Zetimon is shown transforming. The scene then switches to the Monitamon jumping infront of the four kids. The scene then switches to Mikey using his Fusion Loader and eventually making the X symbol as digimon loads up to fuse with Shoutmon. The scene then switches to Mikey holding his Fusion loader along with Angie and Jerermy. Zeena then holds her Fusion Loader up and Mikey puts his arm around her. Shoutmon and Zetimon then transforms. Mikey, Jeremy and Angie are then shown running with the digimon. The scene then switches to Christopher whose blonde hair is blowing holding his Fusion Loader looking evil with Mailbirdramon and Greymon in a deep blue greyish background. The scene then switches to Nene whose brown hair double pony tails is blowing looking confused and innocent with her tv digimon Monitamon and Axeknightmon in a purple greyish background. The scene then switches Zeena whose green hair is blowing smiling confidently holding Blackgatomon who is playing with her Fusion Loader with Green Kazemon flying in the air happily. Zetimon just stands their looking mean flipping her hair. They are in a deep green greyish background. The scene then switches to the four Digimon going ultimate. Mikey then points his loader at the screen as the title shows and swirls away.

Zeenas POV:

You were in your room in normal baggy clothes. You were sick of your mom pushing you to wear revealing clothes just cause you had the right body for it. She's been like this ever since dad had died. You'll never forget that. Your little sister Nami doesnt seem to mind being pushed to be older which made you angry at her. But for some reason almost ever late night you'll see here in tears but she never bothered to tell you why. "Honey why dont you go to the basketball game today? You may meet some cute boys!" Mom said. "i dont want to meet boys" you said. "There having a burger sale" Mom said. "fine i'll go!" you said. "wear this!" my mom said. She held up a green crop top, black skin tight pants, a black headband with pink stripes, triple green and black belts and green heels. "Mom that outfit is to revealing" you said. "WEAR IT!" she yelled. You put the outfit on but before you leave you look back seeing your pink goggles on a table near the window. They sparkled as they relected off the sunlight. "Not without these" you said. You picked them up and wore them on your neck. You then left the house to a basketball game.

As you walked down the street in your revealing green-black outfit you couldnt help but to think about that crazy dream you had last night...

_Dream: There was an evil army of strange looking monsters with red eyes with glowing guns walking through the black and purple mist above that engulfed them. They had tanks and other veichles. On the other far side past a blue ocean youand a boy walked out from the shadows hand in hand holding similar looking devices. His was red and yours was green. A red creature a robot and a orange white dog come from his side and a green monster female creature a green butterfly human creature and a fox like creature comes from your side. They were your friends. Other creatures were behind you two. They were your army. The boy puts his arm around you. You look at each other and nod. You both raise up your devices. "DIGIFUSE!" The both of you said in unison. Light comes out from your devices and all three of your both creatures transform and then battle..._

Your thoughts were interupted when a red haired girl pushed passed you on the streets. "Outta my way! Outta my way!" she cried. "Woah!" you fell back and hit your head against the sidewalk. "Ow!" you cry. You look up at the girl who was still running. "Why dont you watch where your going!" you yelled to her. But it was hopeless. She was gone. You then got up and started walking through the streets.

You walked into the gym and began to walk towards the bleechers. The game was about to start. "Hey Zeena! Looking good babe!" a basketball player said. "Yeah she does!" another said. "Look at that body!" another said as he whistled. You glared at them. 'Just who told them that they could call me babe?' you thought angrily. "Hey guys knock it off okay! We have a game!" a boy said. You looked at him. He had brown spikey hair and goggles that seemed to be the same brand as yours. Only they were green. The boys ignored you and headed for the court. You smiled at that one boy as you took a seat on the bleechers. 'Nice to know some boys have decency' you thought.

The game went great and you kept on cheering for that one boy who seemed to notice you. You couldnt help but to find him familar. 'Must be the googles' you thought. After the game ended the boy seemed to be coming in your direction. You looked nervous. As he was about to make his way to the bleechers he suddenly began to tip over. "Woah! Mikey!" A teammate cried. "Wait! Mikey?" you asked. You knew a boy named Mikey once in your childhood and he had googles too. He thought you many things. "Could he be...?" you asked. He was about to hit the ground but he landed on a pillow that the girl from the street had brought. You sighed and got up. You didnt feel like bothering that girl so you walked away. A boy in a green shirt and a kendo stick came infront of you. "Hey hottie you wanna go on a date?" he asked. "Go away!" you yell as you brushed him off and kept walking...

You decided to go to the park. You sat on a bench and ate your burger quietly. You then saw a green electrical energy..."Ugh! Help me already!" the voice cried. You then choked a bit on your burger. "What?" you cry. "Hey I know you can hear me!" the voice said. "I can hear you but where are you?" you asked. "Oh forget it! And here I thought I was going to become the worlds beautful queen and boys would worship me!" the voice said. You raised your eyebrow. 'The voice sures seems full of herself' your thoughts were interupted when you heard a siren. To your shock you saw a car through a building with green energy undamaged. "the hell?" you asked.

You looked up at the sky. It turned from blue to digital green and back and forth. "Quick Move!" the voice cried. The car started falling out and you used your reflexs and flipped out the way. You then looked to your right and saw digital green energy. You then chased it to an alley way. You picked it up in your hands. "Hey! You alright?" you asked. "Do i look alright?! Im done!" the voice cried. "Why dont i help you?" you asked. Suddenly a green portal started to spread and your hair blew in your face. You saw a silver looking device.

"Human...do you want to save your friend?" a voice asked. "Yes! of course!" you said. "What are you called human?" the voice asked. "Im Zeena!" you said. "Odd name.." the voice said. The device then colored itself green. "Use this fusion loader wisely!" the voice said. The device floated to you and you took it and the green digital creature goes inside and you suddenly got sucked into the portal...

"Wake up Zeena!" the voice called. You woke up and took the device that was in your pocket. "Huh?" you asked. You were about to say something but all of a sudden mosnters come towards you. A demon dog monster comes close to you and sniffs you. "That smell...your a human!" the creature said. "YOU CAN TALK?!" You asked shocked. "I HATE HUMANS!" The creature said as it brought out its sharp claws. "Hold still Zeena!" the creature in your device said. A human like butterfly with dark skin and red hair in a green bikini comes flying towards the creature. A small black cat creature with green eyes appeared to be with it along with a creature in a cowboyhat and a gun as his body. "Tempest Twist!" And it spun on its arms releasing big wind energy. "Yeah im the best!" she said. "Nice one GreenKazemon!" the creature in your device said. "Now Zeena! Will you let me out already? All you gotta do is say reload!" the voice said. "Ok! Reload!" you said. And a green creature who almost resembled you physically and colorfully appeared infront of you.

The creature was now filing her pink nails. Evil creatures started coming for her. A look of panic comes upon your face. "Whats with you?...Oh your worried right? Well Dont worry about me kid!" she said. "Kid?' you asked a bit offended. "Im Zetimon and im the beautiful future queen of the Digital World!" Zetimon said. You sweatdropped at how full of herself she really was. "Deadly File!" Zetimon yells. Her black nail file grew large and she began beating the creatures with it. "Wow im impressed!" you said. "Duh! You should be! Green Kazemon, Black Gatomon! Lets go!" Zetimon ordered. They all charged for battle. "Z Charge!" Zetimon said. "Hurricane Gale!" Green Kazemon said. "Black Cat Magic!" Black Gatomon said. She summonded copies of herself that attacked along with the cowboy hat creature...

HERES THE UPDATE! ENJOY!

"See if your pathetic human friend can survive THIS!' MadLeomon shouted. He then began to absorb all of his fallen comrades which mad him larger and gave him metalic arms. This caused an earthquake which split open the ground. "WOAH!" You said shaking wildly. You then fell back and landed on your backside. The ground had opened up under Zetimon,Green Kazemon and Black Gatomon. Before they all fell Zetimon stuck her sharp nails into the side of the ground while Green Kazemon and Black Gatomon held on for dear life. "Great now I have to re apply a whole new coat!" Zetimon cried. " Thats the least of your worries now! You wont be coming back after I finish you this time you ugly freak!" Armed MadLeomon shouted. "UGLY?! Have you looked in the mirror?!" Zetimon shouted.

"Oh no! Zetimon!" You cried. You then got up and ran towards Armed MadLeomon. "Geez could you move any slower? Come save me already!" Zetimon cried. "Im in heels you know and im coming!" You yelled. "Use this Fusion Loader..." A voice said. "Huh?" You asked surprised. You then pulled out you light green Fusion Loader from your pocket and all of a sudden Zetimon started changing a bit. You then focused a held her Fusion Loader in position. "Digi Fuse!" You exclaimed. "Ooh? What is this? I feel so tingly! Hee hee!" Green Kazemon giggled. Zetimon and Green Kazemon then got in postion and intersect towards each other with a green and black light shot aura. "Digi FUSE!" They exclaimed.

Zetimon and Green Kazemon were now merged as one...they were completely different. They were tall and big and human like only with a very dark black skin. Zetimon was the head only her hair was now made out of green acid. Her eyes were now a deeper blue. The butterfly wings were now in shape of dragon fly wings and they were pink with black stripes like Zetimons horn. Arms were covered with armored gloves which had demon bat designs on it. The outfit they wore was a white breastplate with Zetimon's horn sticking out of the center, a matching white and half black skirt and black and blue thigh high boots with golden soles which reflected off the sun.

"Yeah now we're talking!" Zetimon said happily. "What?! NO! The human just digi fused them!" Armed MadLeomon said in horror. You stared at Zetimon and Green Kazemon as one in awe. "Wow..." You whispered. "Pretty cool right?" Black Gatomon asked as he curled onto your shoulder. Zetimon and Green Kazemon then launched a direct hit at the enemies. "YEAH! You guys did it!" You cheered. Zetimon and Green Kazemon then split apart and became seperate again. "I wanna fight too!" Black Gatomon cried. You smirked at her. "Okay!" She then raised her Fusion Loader. "Black Gatomon! Mini Deputymon! Digi FUSE!" You exclaimed.

MiniDeputymon then stacked on top of each other sideways and formed a black pistol. Black Gatomon jumped inside the pistol and her yellow claw was all that stuck out. Zetimon then picked it up and posed. She then rushed up to Armed MadLeomon and jumped into the air. "Claw SMG!" She yelled releasing sharp cat claws in the formation of bullets hitting MadLeomon. This caused a huge explosion resutling in black smog. You then fell back but arms had caught you. "Huh?" You asked looking up. But you couldn't see from all the smog. All you saw was a black silhouette. It seemed to have short hair and a jacket on. "You should be a little more careful next time you know and stop getting in the way of things!" A male voice said. The voice had sounded smooth and calm which made you blush. "Mm-hm..." you murmered. The silhouette had disappeared. The smoke then cleared up. You looked around for the boy but no one was found. You then turned to Zetimon and MadLeomon. "Im Melting! MELTING!" MadLeomon cried. Zetimon laughed triumphantly as she flipped her green hair. "Ha ha! Thats what you get for calling me ugly, UGLY!" Zetimon sneered. "You insolent little...digiwoman!" MadLeomon cried. The sky then broke a bit revealing a bit of digital green stuff. "You've failed me!" said a dark voice. MadLeomon then got sucked in along with the other fallen enemies. "I will get you Zetimon! And your little human too!" were MadLeomon's last words.

You had ran up to Zetimon and hugged her. "Yeah! We did it!" Zeena said happily. "Hee hee! Yay yay! Group hug!" Green Kazemon said happily as she hugged you and Zetimon. Zetimon got annoyed and then pushed them aside. "Yeah yeah! Mostly I did it! You were just being a good General that's all!" Zetimon said as she fixed her hair. "Um...General?" you asked confused. "Well duh! A military commander! Dont you know? Thats why your here! To make me queen!" Zetimon explained as she began to re coat her nails. "Well...Okay...but I gotta go home soon though" You said. Zetimon then suddenly stopped coating her nails and looked at you crazy. "Uh..home? Your joking right?" Zetimon asked.

To be contiuned in episode 2! I also want to give a shoutout to Redder45 for being my 1st positive reviewer! I hope to get more positive reviews in the future too! So R&R!


	2. The Handsome Blonde Boy!

ENJOY this first part will be Episode 2 and then the next half will be Episode 3

You, Zetimon and the others were currently walking up on the hill to the cliff. Zetimon wanted to show you her home before you all started traveling. "Heres my home!" a she said. You looked over to the cliff and saw beautiful shiny gold and black houses and stared in awe. "The big mansion over there is my house!" Zetimon added. "Its beautiful!" You said. "Well duh! My mansion is the best in this Zone" Zetimon said. "Its almost as big as mine" You said. "Oh you have a mansion too? So your rich?" Zetimon asked. "Yeah" You nodded. Zetimon smirked as she flipped her hair. "Hmph! Guess your not much of a low life like how I thought" She said as she began to file her nails. "Um...what?" You asked confused.

An old digimon named Jijimon then came over to all of you and explained how the evil Bagra Army is trying to take over the Digital World. "That sounds horrible!" You say sadly. "Well we finally have you as our General so now we can go kick some ass already" Zetimon said. You looked down at the ground sadly. "General?...Just like my father huh...?" You ask yourself. You were then snapped out of your thoughts because bombs had dropped all over Zetimon's home. "Bagra is destroying my home! UGH! This is an outrage!" Zetimon yelled. She then turned to you. "Well dont just stand there! Move it greenie!" Zetimon then grabbed a hold of you and jumped off the cliff. You screamed because of all the pressure rushing through your face. Green Kazemon followed too.

You all finally made it to Zetimon's home town where she set you down. "Watch this!" She said. "Get ready Green Kazemon!" Green Kazemon then appeared infront of her. "Z Charge!" Zetimon said charging up for Green Kazemon. Green Kazemon caught her foot and tossed her up into the air. Zetimon looked around trying to look for Bagra but she found nothing so she fell down. "Looks like you need some help there" You said. You then lifted up your green Fusion Loader. "Minideputymon! Digi Fuse!" You said. The Minideputymon's then jumped inside one another and turned into a big blue cannon. "Ooh! I like that!" Zetimon said. She then jumped inside the cannon. You smiled finally relived that you pleased her. "UGH! It is so cluttered in here!" So cried. You sweatdropped. "Guys aim and fire at the target...GO!" You say. Minideputymon then blasted Zetimon out the cannon and she then scratched the Bagra goon.

Zetimon then landed on the ground and smiled at you. "At this rate i'll be the most beautiful Digi Queen in no time" She said. "My that battle took a while. Are all your battles this boring?" A voice asked. You raised your eyebrow at this rude tone. You all turned and saw a human girl your age behind you giving you a small mysterious smile. She had fair skin and light brown hair styled with long high ponytails and purple eyes. She wore a purple mini dress with a black trim under a white lab coat and boots. "Just who are you?" You asked a bit rudely. "Oh you'll find out in time. I'll tell you my name if you promise not to keep me bored" She said. "Bored? Just who do you think you are anyway? My team is the best there is!" You yelled. "Does your team have a name?" She asked. "I...well-" you began. "I thought so..." The girl said. She then walked away. "Hey wait!" You said. But she was already gone.

"Aw forget that girl Zeena! You can do so much better than that! Plus she cannot dress at all!" Zetimon said in digust. "Well...yeah.." You said. "Hows about we go and party?" Zetimon asked. "Yay! Party party!" Green Kazemon cheered happily. You all then walked away but you could have sworn you saw a yellow fox with yin and yang symbols past by...

Zetimon took you to a party that night and you saw that it had fire in the center. There were a bunch of Lobomon as back up dancers infront of a fire and Leomon was in the center dancing for you. On the other side of the fire were a bunch of flower digimon. You sat there with your digimon and ate your food. "You know I think ive come up with a name!" You said. "Really? What is it? I wanna know i wanna know!" Green Kazemon said happily. "Alright! Lets hear it!" Zetimon said as she sipped her drink. "How about The Deadly Z?" You asked. Zetimon spat her drink out at the Lobomon back up dancers and gave you a look of shock. "I...LOVE IT!" she said. "I love it too! The Deadly Z goes with most of us cause we are all cute and deadly" Green Kazemon said. "And because the three of us have Z's in our names" she added. "Ok then its settled then" You said. Leomon then pointed at you catching your attention. He then started to dance for you suggestively causing you to blush. "Its nice right? You like Mr. Fanservice huh?" Zetimon asked nudging you. This caused you to blush even more. "Sure...yeah..." you said.

"Hey look another human is here!" A male voice said. You all then turned and saw three humans,a red digimon and a blue robo digimon. "Another human? Oh what a relief!" The red head said. "Helloooo hottie!" a familar boy in a green shirt said to you. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Hey I know you! Your that pervy boy from the gym!" You say annoyed. "Oh so he's been pervy huh?" The red head asked narrowing her eyes at him. You turned to the goggle headed boy. "And you! Your the basketball player that fainted!" You said. "Oh so you know me huh? Cool! And I was feeling a bit light headed" He said scratching his head. "Mikey here is always getting into trouble" The red head said. "Anyways! Im Angie!" She said. "And im Jeremy! Kendo Master!" He said. "Yeah...great..." You say sarcastically. "Huh? What?" Angie asked confused. You brushed her off. You then stood up and walked towrds Mikey. "So..uh..are you..like..." You asked flustered. Mikey just gave you a confused look. "Well your gonna think this is crazy but...I kinda saw you in a dream..." You said. Mikey looked at you in deep thought. "A dream?" He asked. The way he said it seemed as if he had a similar one too... "Hubba hubba! Whos the green hottie?" A red digimon asked drooling at the site of Zetimon. "Oh thank you! I am a hottie!" Zetimon said flipping her hair. "The names Zetimon!" she said putting her hand out. The red digimon took her hand in his. "Shoutmon!" He said. He then kissed her hand.

You and Mikey exchange werid glances and shrug. "So does your team have a name?" You asked. "Yeah! Where the Fusion Fighters!" Mikey said boldly. "What about you guys?" "We're The Deadly Z" You said. "The Deadly Z? What does the Z stand for?" Shoutmon asked. Zetimon giggled and tickled her finger under Shoutmon's chin and he began to drool and got lost in her eyes. "Oh you know...the Z can stand for a lot of things! Hee hee!" Zetimon said. She then moved her faces so it was inches against Shoutmon. "Its us..." She whispered. Shoutmon then became redder than his own skin and fell back.

"So does your team have a goal like us?" Green Kazemon asked. "Yeah we do! Our goal is to beat the Bagra Army to make me king of the Digital World!" Shoutmon said proudly. Zetimon's smirk then turned into a frown. "Your kidding right?" Zetimon asked. "No way babe! And after I become king, i'll make and exception and make you my beautiful queen" Shoutmon said winking. "UGH! Ew! Like I want to be YOUR queen! The only ruler of the Digital World is ME! And ONLY me! So you pipsqueaks better stay out of our way!" Zetimon threatened. "Hold on Zetimon! Calm down! We can work this out okay" Shoutmon said taking her arms in his. Zetimon then kicked him to the other side. "Shoutmon!" Mikey cried. Zetimon then grabbed your arm. "Cmon! These people are people we shouldnt hang around!" She said. She then ran along with you with Kazemon following deep into the forest..."I dont think we can trust this girl..." You heard Angie said as you disappeared into the forest. You then sadden at that.

Episode 3:

You woke up that morning and saw that Zetimon was drawing something in the sand. You,Green Kazemon,Black Gatomon and the Minideputymon all walked over to see what she was up to. "Hey Zetimon whats up?" You asked. "Well duh! Every team needs a symbol! Take a look" She said. She then stepped out of the way revealing the design she made. The design consist of a giant Z that was oozing down at the very bottom. The Z had zig zag lines inside of it and on the top of the Z was a horn that looked exactly like Zetimon. "What? You made a giant Z Rhino?" You asked. "It is NOT a Rhino horn! That horn is supposed to represent ME!" Zetimon spat. "The horn looks like Zetimon!" The Minideputymon chanted. "See? Even they can tell the difference between a Zetimon and a Rhino horn" Zetimon said to you.

"Yeah so about last night..." You began. "Why did you drag us out from there?" You asked. "Is that even a question? I brought us out of there because those people are out to take whats MINE! And I always get what I want!" Zetimon said rudely. "But dont you have feelings for Shoutmon?" You asked. "No! Now that I know that were after the same thing they are the enemy! And you will NOT talk to them!" Zetimon said sternly. "Hey im the Lady General so I call the shots! Also I want to get to know that boy a little more..." You said. "Ooh...do you have history together?" Black Gatomon asked. "Well no...but I have a feeling like I know him...its those goggles of his..." You said as you take the goggles off your neck and look at them. They were pink with black glass inside the frames. They were the same brand as those boys. "I need to see him again and ask him some questions" You said. Zetimon glared at you. "Did you not hear what I said? I said we are not going to them EVER again!" Zetimon yelled. "Well thats too bad Zetimon because we are not gonna do any more saving for you to become queen until we see him again!" You said to her sternly. Zetimon stared at you for a moment before turning away. "UGH! So annoying sometimes!" She muttered.

"Ugh guys..." Mindeputymon said. You two turned around and saw no one. "Up here..." He said again. You all then looked up and saw Mindeputymon hanging and tied at the edge of a giant bamboo. "WOAH! Where did all this bamboo come from?" You asked. "It must be some kind of evil plant!" Black Gatomon said. "Nonesense! What is this evil plant you speak of?" Jijimon asked. "Great its the old goon" Zetimon muttered as she began to file her nails. "This bamboo is in the book of legends! Legend of the Rising Ground" Jijimon explained. "Rising Ground?" You asked. Jijimon then began to explain but Zetimon interupted. "Yeah yeah whatever! Look he is stuck up there so someone has to go up and save her already!" Zetimon cried. "So Zeena GO!" she said as she began to push you towards the bamboo.

"I dont think you'll have time for that sweetheart" A snarky male voice said. You blushed at the little pet name and turn and saw a handsome blonde haired boy standing at the edge of the cliff. He had on a white jacket over a white shirt with a maroon vest over the shirt,black pants and brown boots. The black necklace he had really brought out the shape of that muscular neck. You then relized that his ever so good looks got the best of you and your sudden change in personality which caused your eyes to suddenly turn pink...

You put your hand on your cheek and tilt your head and smile. "Well hello there handsome im Sasha...and who might you be?" You asked seductively. "HUH?!" Everyone else on your team said in shock staring at you wide eyed at your sudden change in personality. "She means Zeena...but I donnot know why the sudden change..." BlackGatomon said. " Well then...you can call me Christopher..." He said. You were surprised that he still kept his cool even after you just flirted with him. He then pulled out a dark blue Fusion Loader. "Reload! Mailbirdramon!" He said. Green Light then shot out of the Fusion Loader and a blue winged digimon then appeared. "At your service" Mailbirdramon said. "Do you think that maybe his digimon are aiming to become king too?" Black Gatomon asked. This caused Zetimon to shoot a sharp glare at Mailbirdramon and Christopher.

"I might be able to help you ladies. But theres something you have to give me in return..." Christopher said. You giggled and twirled your green hair. "Sure i'll give you whatever you want! You just name your price" You said shooting him a wink. Everyone on your team then then began to sweatdrop at your behavior. "I want you to join my team" He said. "Ooh you want me to run with you? Alright I'll have fun with you for awhile...if thats what you want" You say seductively. Christopher smirked at that. "Good so I guess were partners then" He said. "What are you doing Zeena? We dont need him on our team! He's evil and his digimon will rule the Digital World and not ME!" Zetimon yelled to you. "Thats ok! I like the bad boys..." You say as you begin to walk towards him. "Black Gatomon?" Zetimon asked sternly. "Right!" Black Gatomon said. Black Gatomon then jumped on your face and began to scratch you. "Memory Slash!" "OW OW OW!" you cried. You then opened your eyes and saw her in your arms.

"Hey...what happened?" You asked. "You were going to join Christopher on his team if you let him save Minideputymon and you were just about to say no to him" Black Gatomon explained. You widen your eyes. 'Uh oh...my flirty persona got in the way again...' you thought. You nodded at that and looked up at Christopher. "Well Christopher thanks and all but I think we can take care ourselves" You say walking back to the bamboo tree. "Look honey if you dont join me then you will not know whats coming for you!" Christopher sneered. You turned back to look at him. "Now what are you talking about?" You asked. "Bagra's goons are what caused all this bamboo to grow. When they come out you wont stand a chance!" He said. You glared at him he seemed so intimidating but at the same time...so attractive.

"I can see that you cant resist me babe so why don't you just join me?" Christopher asked with a smirk on his face. "And is that how your gonna repay me after I saved you from falling the other day?" He asked. You then remember the other day after Zetimon's first battle there was a ton of smoke and you feel back and a boy caught you. "So that boy was you?" You asked. "Yeah it was me! So you wanna join my team?" He asked. "How's about you save Minideputymon and I take you out on a date?" You asked. Christopher looked at you blankly. "Not joining me is a foolish mistake but thats too bad...if you join me we cant stop the enemy and go for the Code Crown" He said. "Code what?" you asked. "Oh so you dont know do you?" Christopher asked. "No YOU listen here! Stop trying to steal my team! Zeena may look like a little skank who goes after every man she sees but she's MY General and my key to becoming queen so back off!" Zetimon spat. You looked down sadly. 'I really regret wearing this revealing outfit now...do all girls at my school think that im a skank that goes after every man I see?' You thought sadly.

Zetimon then charged for Mailbirdramon but was then hit by him and was sent flying out of the sky. "Zetimon!" You cried. Mailbirdramon then went after Black Gatomon and all the Green Kazemon. "No stop!" You shouted. "If you summon Greymon you can eliminate them entirely" Mailbirdramon suggested. "Not yet my friend! Reload! Golemon!" Christopher said summoning a rock like digimon. "Mailbirdramon! Golemon! Digi Fuse!" The two were then fused together and they went charging at your digimon. "Typhoon Tail!" They said knocking your digimon up to the sky.

"Thanks Golemon! Now get out of the way!" Christopher yelled. Mailbirdramon then kicked Golemon onto the sand. You glared at Christopher who just grinned evily at you. He looked so good with that look in his face but you focused because you were still angry. "Just who would want to work with someone like you?" You asked angrily. "Probably a hottie like yourself" Christopher said with a wink. Your anger slowly went away because you were now blushing. Christopher then climbed on Mailbirdramon. "And incase if you change your mind Zeena you have to call for me very loudly. Goodbye now" He said flying away. You were very moved by him and his words. He was so mysterious, charming and charsamatic...

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! LOOK AT ME!" Zetimon shouted. "Oh poor Zetimon!" Green Kazemon said sadly. You turned to her seeing that her hair was messed up,her masacara was running her her nail has chipped. "Do you know how long it took to get my hair done! I cant become digi queen looking like this! I think I just broke a nail! Noooooo!" Zetimon cried. "What about your makeup?" You asked. "Its all messed up because I have been CRYING and its that stupid do do birds fault! I just cant belive you stood there flirting instead of coming over to help me and-" But Zetimon was interuptted because Bagra goons started bombing. "Its Bagra's Army!" Black Gatomon cried. "No problem!" You said pulling out your Neon Green Fusion Loader. "Zetimon! Green Kazemon! Digi Fuse!" You said. "Zetimon X's 2!" They said.

"UZ Rays!" They said manipulating the electro magnetic waves onto the enemies. "Black Cat Kaboom!" Black Gatomon said summoning the Minideputymon to shoot at the Bagra Goons. MadLeomon then appearred before Zetimon X's 2. "You again!" They said. "Ive come for my revenge you repulsive digiwoman!" he said. He then charged at them punching them to the ground.

You then did your part and decided to help gather all the villagers to safety. A pink rabbit digimon with blue headphones then jumped into your arms. "Who are you?" You asked. "Im Cutiemon and I came to help!" She said. "Okay!" You said. You then saw MadLeomon come towards you but a fox digimon with yin and yang symbols then charged for MadLeomon's face and landed next to Zetimon X's 2. It was the same one from last night. "Just who are you?" She asked a bit rudely. "It doesnt matter! What matters is that I just saved your cookie from being pumpled around by that guy" The fox digimon said. "Im here to protect Cutiemon since you are unable to do it!" "Just who do you think you are? You are speaking to the future Digi Queen!" Zetimon X's 2 cried. The fox digimon then charged at MadLeomon. "Diamond Storm!" She said attacking MadLeomon. "Power Paw!" She finished.

"Sorry I arrived late but I thank you for protecting Cutiemon for me" The fox digimon said. "Sure thing uh..." you began. "Renamon" she said. You nodded at that. _'Hey...she was in my dream...like that boy'_ you thought. You then turned to the side seeing that there was a rift in the ground. You then remembered what Christopher told you about Bagra causing things from underground. "I have an idea!" You said holding up your Fusion Loader. "Black Gatomon! Minideputymon! DigiFuse!" You said. Because of this fusion Minideputymon was freed from the bamboo. They then turned into their claw gun and you held it. You pointed the gun at the rift and aimed. Your father taught you how to aim with guns for protection because he was a military general back in the day.

"Claw SMG!" You said blasting sharp claws into the ground releasing the digimon inside and destroying it causing all the bamboo to shrink. "NOOO!" MadLeomon cried. "Scrapping Twister!" Zetimon X's 2 said. "Power Paw!" Renamon said. "You FOOLS! MadLeomon shouted. He then grew too big. The two digimon charged at it and fell back causing Zetimon and Green Kazemon to split. "What now?" You ask. You then looked at Renamon. "She's the key!" you whispered. "I hope this works!" You said.

"Zetimon! Green Kazemon! Renamon! Digi Fuse!" You said. Renamon then looked confused as to what was going on. The three then insersected towards each other with a green,black and now purple light and fused as one. "Zetimon X's 3!" They said. They looked the same but now with Renamon they were furry and had many yin and yang symbols on them. "GO!" You shouted. Zetimon X's 3 then gracefully attacked MadLeomon and then tossed him into the air. "Deadly Hex!" They said. They then summonded deadly magical energy at MadLeomon causing a huge explosion. Zetimon and the others then split apart.

"Amazing...I just Digi Fused..." Renamon said calmly. You then looked up seeing your teams neon green Z symbol floating up. You then saw something else. "Hey whats that?" You asked seeing a golden diamond with a chip inside floating down towards you. "That is a code crown!" A voice said. You all then turned and saw the purple dressed girl from the other day. "You again! Just what do you want now?" You asked rudely. "I saw you all just now and I finally think that your not so boring anymore" The girl said. You didnt like her attitude. "Just who ARE you?" you asked. "My name is Nene...and ive been keeping my eye on you Zeena..." She said.

To be continued...

R&R! That took the whole day! Im tired! I hope this was good and I get more reviews! BYE!


	3. Island Zone in Chaos!

Thanks for the love and support guys! Its because of y'all im keep uploading throughout the summer! ENJOY! Oh and just so you know BlackGatomon is a boy.

Your POV:

"You dont know much about this world, do you Zeena?" Nene asked. You cocked your eyebrow a bit. She sounded so calm but at the same time cocky. "How do you know my name?" You asked. "Oh that? Ive been watching you..." she said. "Zeena I think we better go. Because we got ourselves a loon stalker" Zetimon whispered. "Stop that! Thats not nice!" You whispered back. "So uh...whats this 'Code Crown thingy'?" You asked. "Whoever posses a Code Crown rules the Zone that it belongs too" Nene said. "When the legendary digimon split up the Digital World to stop Bagra the Code Crown shattered into fragments. What you have is one of those fragments... and now you rule the whole Forest Zone" Nene explained. "Me? I rule?" You asked. "She really means ME you know" Zetimon said.

"I still dont get it" You said. "There are many pieces as there are Zones and if someone gathers all the pieces then that person has the power to control the entire Digital World" Nene finished. "Meaning I get to be the most beautiful DIGI QUEEN!" Zetimon said excitely. You sweatdrop at that. "But the Bagra Army still has the big advantage right now..." Nene said. You nodded at that in understanding. You then unleashed a small smirk. "There's also that cute blonde boy too" You cooed causing everyone but Nene to sweatdrop. "Now just put that Code Crown into your Fusion Loader" Nene said. You slowly grabbed the Code Code and the goldeness seemed to have disappeared only for you to grab a chip that had a grass symbol on it. You then push the chip into your Fusion Loader. "Zone Transfer!" you said. Thats when a familar green portal opened up. "So will this take us to the next zone?" you asked. "Well obviously" Nene said calmly. An angry vein then popped onto your head.

"We'd like to come too!" BlackGatomon said. Thats when all of your digimon then jumped into your Fusion Loader. "Woah! What the?" you say confused. "When you travel between zones all your digimon must get inside your Fusion Loader" Nene said. _'Cool! There kinda like pokeballs only with more room!'_ you thought. You then look up at Nene confused. "So why ARE you telling me all this huh? I thought I was too much of a bore to you" you said annoyed. "Because I like strong people who arent afraid to fight" Nene said smiling. You closed your eyes and shook your head. "You know I really dont get you sometimes so are we friends or enemies?" you asked. There was no answer. You then open your eyes seeing that Nene was gone. "Nene? Where did you go?" You asked. No answer. "...wired girl..." you muttered. You then entered the portal and flew into the next zone.

You all then arrived in a beach like area full of beautiful white sand and a deep ocean. "Wow! This is amazing!" You said excitely. "I'll say! This is the perfect time for me to work on my tan" Zetimon said rubbing her skin. You give her a confused look. "Tan? But your green and black skin all over" you said. Zetimon shot you a glare. "SO WHAT? So are you!" She scowled. You rolled your eyes. "Yeah...but I dont need a tan..." "Hows about we all relax and go for a swim?" Green Kazemon asked. "Okay sure" you said. "Not me! I hate the water..." BlackGatomon cried. "Yeah well the rest of us are gonna go to the swim shop" Zetimon said. "Cmon guys" You and Green Kazemon had followed.

You all entered the swim shop. You saw a human like digimon at the register. She had deep pink hair and had gills along her abs and her ears were baaically fish fins. She had on a short slevve jacket and was wearing a black bikini top,a pirate hat and the bottom part of her was a black mermaid tail with gold designs. The sides of her had twin cannons attached.(Me: Shes basically the character Anne Sirena from Endless Frontier! I thought she was cool and would be a nice addition! Also I like mermaids!) "Welcome! Im AnneSirenamon! Help yourselves to all of my unique products" She said. "Thank you!" you say. "Lets go find Zeena a new swimsuit! Green Kazemon said happily. "Yeah whatever but they better have tanning lotion" Zetimon said. You all look through the rack of swimsuits. You were not pleased..."Damn...all bikini's..." you muttered. You looked at Green Kazemon and Zetimon who were all still searching. "Maybe if I just leave quietly..." you whispered. You then made your way to exit across the shop but Green Kazemon stopped you. "Hey look! I found you a new bikini!" She said happily. You then frown at that.

When you all walked out of the shop you took another look at yourself. Your bikini top was green with black sparkles and it was strapless while your bikini bottom was black with string like designs and you were still wearing your green high heels because Zetimon told you too. "Come again!" You heard AnneSirenamon say. "So what about my clothes?" You asked. "Dont worry I layed them on the sand for you" Green Kazemon said. As you were all walking on the beach you were not comfortable because you were completely exposed. _'Oh well at least no boys are here to see me'_ you thought as you layed in the sand alongside Zetimon who layed there tanning.

"Please leave me alone!" you heard someone cry. You got up and lifted up your sunglassess. "Huh?" you asked. "Dont even think about it! At least let me finish my tan!" Zetimon scowled. "Cmon Zetimon we gotta go help!" You said. You then got up an ran over to the noise and you heard Zetimon groan but she slowly got up and followed you. When you got there you saw Ranamon and two other digimon watching the scene who were watching a giant turtle digmon being harrassed by digimon with horns. "Hey stop that!" you cry. "HUMAN?! And a scantily clad one at that!" Gizamon said. You blush at that an attempted to cover yourself but it was no use. "Human or not we will crush you! Ready guys?" Gizamon asked. The other Gizamon then began to surrond you all.

You then pulled out your Fusion Loader from who knows where and got ready. "Zetimon! Green Kazemon! DigiFuse!" you said. "Zetimon X's 2!" they said. They then launched at the Gizamon with powerfull kicks. "Black Gatomon! Mini Deputymon! Digi Fuse!" you say. They then fused turning into a black western themed bazzoka. Zetimon X's 2 then took it. Gizamon then rolled towards it and Zetimon X's 2 then blasted the horns off Gizamon. "Look in the mirror lately?" she teased. "Retreat!" the Gizamon cried.

You all then walk up to the turtle digimon. "My name is Archelomon! Who are you?" he asked. "Im Zeena and this is-" you began but Zetimon pushed past you. "The beautiful future queen of the Digital World! Im Zetimon!" she said. "Has the Bagra Army come after the Code Crown?" you asked. "If not! You should give it to me!" Zetimon butted in causing you to sweatdrop. "We have it but its in a sacrate place and we have to wait until the harvest festivale where we get to stuff our mouths with Digi Bites" Archelomon explained. "Digi Bites? WHERE?" Green Kazemon asked excitely. "I want some! I want some!" Black Gatomon said. "What are Digi Bites?" you asked. "The most delicous food in the Digital World" Minideputymon said. "Indeed! This island you can find the trees that make them" Archelomon explained. "Enough talking already! Lets go get some!" Zetimon said.

You watched as Zetimon climbed up the tree to collect the Digi Bites. "Are you sure they are safe to eat?" you asked. Zetimon turned to look at you. "No duh! These treats are the best there is" Zetimon said. "Dibs on this tree!" you heard a voice say. You then watched as Zetimon's hand touched a Digi Bite a white robo hands went ontop of hers. "Huh?" Zetimon asked confused. She then turned and saw Shoutmon grinning at her. "Hey babe! Ya miss me?" He asked. A look of horror swarms on Zetimon's face. "UGH! Go get your own treats Shoutdork!" she cried. She then whacked him with her tail causing him to fall to the ground. "Shoutmon!" you heard a voice cry. "Are you ok?" Blistamon asked. You then looked and saw Mikey and the others. "Mikey!" you cry. "Huh? Oh hey Zeena whats up you going for a swim?" Mikey asked. You blushed remembering that you were in a bikini. "Well...I...uh..." you began. "It sure looks like it! You outta cover up more" Angie suggested. You got even more embarrassed. "Well it wasnt my choice" you said. "Well if you ask me I think she looks okay" Jeremy said drooling at the site of you. You and Angie glare at him and launched a double whack on his head. "OW!" He cried falling over. "Yeah well we didnt ask you!" Angie scowled. "Hey! Since we're all here why dont we all enjoy the Digi Bites?" Mikey asked.

And so that is what you all did. You sat next to Mikey who was kind enough to give you his red vest to cover up a bit. Shoutmon was trying effortlessly to woo Zetimon but he was failing miserabley. "So about the other day..." Mikey began. "Huh?" you asked. "You said you saw me in a dream?" He asked. "Yeah...I did! It was the day before I went into the Digital World and I saw digimon around us and we were getting ready to fight an army" you explained. "Strange...because I had the same dream too..." Mikey said. "Really?" You asked surprised. "Yeah I remembered you had pink and black goggles around your neck and we both had our Fusion Loaders" Mikey explained. "Amazing..." you said. "Do you think that maybe...those dreams were sent to us?" you asked. "Maybe...who knows..." Mikey said biting into more Digi Bites.

"Another thing Mikey..." you began. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you...remember me?" You ask. "Well yeah I remember you! We saw you at the Digi Party" Mikey said. You shook your head. "No before that...you see we met when we were kids" you explained. "When we were kids?" Mikey asked confused. You nodded. "You see after my dad died in the Military I was crying on the sidewalk as it was raining and then you walked by..." you began. You sat next to me and started talking to me about being strong and overcoming things. And before you left you said 'Here wear these! They came in a pack with my green ones! They will make you stronger!' and you gave me these goggles" You explained. "Really?" Mikey asked. You nodded. "Dont you reconize me? I was the little girl with small green pig tails from your childhood dont you see?" You asked loudly. Mikey looked surprised at you. "You know...maybe I..." Mikey began. "Now hold it greenie!" Angie yelled getting into your face. You look at her confused. "Listen here! Mikey it MY childhood friend! I know him longer than you like a brother so you better back off you little tramp!" she yelled. "What?" you asked hurt. "Theres a fleet coming!" Shakomon cried.

You all stood at the cliff watching the fleet arrive on the beach. "Who are those guys?" Green Kazemon asked. "Those are Divermon gurl! And they are all really bad!" Ranamon cried. "Look at the ones in the Ocean! Shouldnt we deal with them 1st?" you asked seeing a bunch of ocean digimon. "Yeah your right! But we dont stand a chance!" Mikey said. The digimon then started blasting canons. You all then ducked in cover. "I have an idea!" you said. Everyone turned to look at you. "Hows about we sneak up on them and unleash a surprise attack?" you asked. "Good plan! I like that!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up. "How'd you come up with that?" Jeremy asked. "You gain knowledge when you are a descendant of a Military General!" you said with a wink. "Hmph...yeah right..." you heard Angie muttered. You sadden at that.

You all then used snorkles and went swimming. You all quietly climbed onto the ship and were soon spotted by Divermon. "There they are!" they cried. You and Mikey charged for them. Mikey flipped one over and as one Divermon charged for you, you used the foot of your heel and jabbed one in its stomach and then you kick it over to the ocean. You then Digi Fused Black Gatomon and Minideputymon and turned them into a claw gun. Mikey did the same with Starmon and Pikmon and turned them into a sword for Jeremy to use. "Star Sword Strike!" he said. "Seismic Speaker!" Blistamon said. "Deadly Locks!" Zetimon said. "Hurricane Gale!" Green Kazemon said. "Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon said. "Kitty Nite Shot!" you said blasting the Divermon with your clawgun. Jeremy drooled at you. "A hot chick shooting a gun in a bikini...could it get any better than this?" he asked. You glared at him. "Im not trying to offer fanservice you know! And Green Kazemon where ARE my clothes?" you asked panicking. "Oh uh...I kinda lost them on the beach somewhere...oopsie!" Green Kazemon said nervously. You then suddenly went anime blue face as black lines ran down your face. " You did great work Zeena! Lets get moving!" Mikey said. "Okay lets go!" you said. He nodded at that.

Mikey opened the door and you all then went into the control room. You then saw the main controls. "Cool! I got this one guys! My father taught me about manding controls!" you said cracking your knuckles confidently. "Step aside greenie!" Angie said pushing you aside. "Hey!" you cry. "If you try anything funny you'll end up shooting missles towards US!" Angie said glaring at you. You frown as Green Kazemon helped you out while Zetimon snickered. _'Why doesnt she like me?'_ you thought. Angie then was able to shoot at the enemy ships pretty well. "You did a good job Angie" you said. "Yeah...whatever! Im just better at playing video games than boys are" Angie muttered. She was about to push a button again but thats when you all saw tenctiles and Octomon had broke into the control room. He then broke the ship with his sword and you all had fallen over into the ocean gasping for breath.

Although Mikey and you were good swimmers you all shot up to the surface and Digi Fused your digimon. Shoutmon X's 2 and Zetimon X's 2 with their axe and bazookas blasted and sliced Octomon...at least they tried to before they were pulled down under the sea along with all of you who were now tangled by tenticles. _'I need...air...'_ you thought. You then saw Chibiortomon and AnneSirenamon in the water swimming towards the both of you. Chibiortomon went to Mikey's Fusion Loader and AnneSirenamon went towards yours. You then caught on as to what was going on. AnneSirenamon digifused with Zetimon X's 2 and Chibiortomon did the same with Shoutmon X's two. They both digifused and they were now able to breathe underwater and attacked Octomon. He letted you all go and an air bubble was now sent to all 4 of you making you all able to breathe again.

Zetimon X's two blasted the sword away from Octomon making him mad. "Ink Blaster!" he said shooting ink towards them. They dodged and went to attack. "Sonic Tsunami!" Shoutmon X's 2 said. "Dangerous Waves!" Zetimon X's 2 said. The two water attacks then blasted at Octomon and destroyed him for good. You smiled in triumph. When you all arrived at the shore you thank Chibtortomon and AnneSirenamon for their help and they were very greatful. "You know I think Chibitortomon and AnneSirenamon should join us!" Green Kazemon said happily. "Us?! Were not all a team you know! AnnSirenamon is joining our team! You guys can do whatever you want with Chibitortomon" Zetimon said. "Wow! You really want me on your team?" AnneSirenamon asked a bit surprised. "Yeah!" you said. "So can I join your team?" Chibitortomon asked them. "Of course!" Mikey said. "So Zetimon, did you ever reconsider about becoming my future digi queen?" Shoutmon asked wrapping his arms around her legs. (Me: He's too short so he cant reach he waist) An angry vein pops on Zetimons head. "Shoutmon? Honey?" Zetimon asked sweetly. "Yessss?" Shoutmon asked. "Close your eyes..." she said teasingly. An excited look then pops onto Shoutmon's face. "OKAY!" he said. He then closed his eyes and puckered his lips. "Deadly Locks!" Zetimon said. Her hair then came to life and consisted Shoutmon like a boa. "Ahhhh!" he cried. Zetimon then tossed him to the ground and you all laughed.

Hope you all enjoyed! R&R! Hope you all enjoyed! There will be YouxChristopher in the next chap so stay tuned!


	4. Crisis or Conquest?

ENJOY!

Christophers POV:

I watched Mailbirdramon launch at Ookuwamon and bash him in the sky left from right. He was doing really well...but not well enough...I needed some power on my side...I tried asking the boy with the red Fusion Loader but he declined and brushed me off saying that I was only out for myself. I then went to go asked the girl with the green Fusion Loader but that didnt go so well either...all she wanted was a date...UGH! That girl is crazy why would I want someone like her on my team anyway? I kept on remembering what she said that other day..._'Well hello there handsome im Zeena...and who might you be?' she said. 'I'll give you whatever you want! You just name your price!' she said shooting me a wink._ I sighed and shook my head. _'She's crazy but at the same time...she's kinda...' _"How did I do Christopher?" Mailbirdramon asked.

I shoot my eyes open to see Mailbirdramon had finished with Ookuwamon. "Oh uh...its not bad...but you need to do a whole lot better Mailbirdramon" I said. "Why are you blushing?" Mailbirdramon asked. This caused me to blush more. I turned away. "What are you talking about?" I scowled. "Such strenght...its pretty impressive!" Nene said. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "To tell you that the boy with the red Fusion Loader has found another Code Crown" she said. "Just as I thought! He's good...really good!" I said. "And thats not all! Him and the girl with the green Fusion Loader has gotten some Digi Cards" she added. I looked at her. "Digi Cards? They found the discs that awaken the legendary digimon?" I asked shocked. "Yes they did! And now they have themselves a whole new set of problems" Nene said. Thats when a roaring Ookuwamon shot up out the ground. "Now Mailbirdramon! Show me you can end this in one shot!" I demanded. I watched him blast him away. _'I new that red Fusion Loader boy could do something but the green girl? Who knew?' _I thought.

Your POV:

You all had found out that Archelomon had been kidnapped by the Bagra Army and had found out that the island you all were on was King Whamon. You and Mikey had entered its mouth and found many things. You allowed Mikey to have this areas Code Crown much to Zetimon's anger. You even found Digi Cards which awaken legendary digimon. You let Mikey have three while you took two. You were currently at the edge of the island watching the Seadramon coming and you were still in your bikini because you still couldnt find your clothes, but you still had Mikey's vest which didnt cover very much... "Okay heres what we'll do! We have to upload Leviamon" Mikey said. He pulled out the chip and saw Leviamon was now darken. "You can only use a Digi Card once!" Jijimon said. "Give a guy a heads up next time!" Mikey said. You nodded in agreement.

"Attention humans!" you all heard. You all looked up seeing the Seadramon. "Incase you havent noticed we have you completely surronded!" they said. "Resistance is useless now!" Neputunemon said. "Hand over the Code Crown and Digi Cards now or say goodbye to your friend!" he demanded refereing to Archelomon. "Okay! Goodbye friend! Lets go Zeena!" Zetimon said walking away. "Zetimon!" You scold. "UGH fine!" she sighed. "Take the Code Crowns and Digi Cards and escape to the next Zone! You are the only ones that can save this Digital World!" Archelomon said. "Yeah you all should probably go now!" AnneSirenamon said. "Yeah! You guys must use the Digi Cards and Code Crowns to save the Digital World!" Chibitortomon said. "Not today!" Shoutmon said. "He's right! I wont sacrafice Archelomon even if it saves the Digital World" Mikey said. "Me neither!" You added. "But we are surronded..." Jijimon said. "You have to go sugars! We can take them!" Ranamon cried. "But we cant turn tail and run away! Everyone here will become prisoners!" You said. "Im with you Zeena!" Mikey said.

You and Mikey then look at the Digi Cards and then at each other and nodded. You then lift up the Digi Cards. "We accept Neptunemon!" Mikey said. "Now free Archelomon!" you added. "Finally!" Neptunemon said. You were about to throw the Digi Cards but you all turned around seeing a green portal open up and thats when you saw Christopher! Your heart fluttered as he approched. He was standing on the edge of Mailbirdramon who was flying really fast. You admired at how much great balance he had. He jumped off Mailbirdramon and flipped in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. "Christopher!" Mikey said surprised. Anime hearts then fill your eyes. "Go Mailbirdramon..." Christopher says cooly. This made you swoon. "Hey Zeena you ok?" Mikey asked. You didnt answer and you just stood there staring at Chrstopher not paying attention to whats going on.

"Wow thanks Christopher!" Mikey said. You smirk and put your hand on your cheek letting your feelings get the best of your sudden change in personailty making your eyes turn pink..."My what a hunk!" you cooed. "HUH?!" Mikey and the rest asked in shock. "Here we go again..." Black Gatomon sighed. You giggle and quickly take off Mikeys vest and throw it at his face revealing the top part of your skin. "Ah! Hey!" Mikey cried. "Ooh whats this...?" You asked. "Now theres a sexy handsome boy entering the scene! Hi there Christopher..." you cooed puckering your lips suggestively. "Woah...easy there Zeena..." you heard Mikey say and the way he said it he sounded pretty uncomfortable at your choice of words. "Oh no boy im Sasha!" you say. Mikey looks at you confused. You walk up to Christopher and play with his jacket a bit. He shoots you a cold glare and you respond with a wink which caught him a bit off guard. "Are you here to make a deal or are you here for something else?" You asked.

"WOAH...Zeena?!" Jeremy asked shocked. You couldnt entirely tell if he was shock or weither he was turned on a bit at your seductive display. "What are you doing?" Angie asked in digust as she sweatdropped. Christopher closed his eyes and slowly took your hand off his jacket. "Actually I am here to make a deal I'll take the Bagra Army out for you guys give me those Digi Cards!" He said. "Cmon whats wrong with you? Cant you help someone out without asking for something in return?" Angie asked annoyed. You wrapped your arms around Christophers neck and a bit of your legs were between his. "Yeah cmon babe cant you play a little nicer? Pwease?" You cooed as you lean your face inches away. "Get off me! NOW!" Christopher demanded. "Oh cmon Christopher..." you whisper leaning towards his ear. You saw a small tint of pink occur on his face. You grinned. "It must be every boys dream to be in the arms of a bikini model" you said. "B-b-bikini?" Jeremy asked amused. You were a bikini model in the human world. Something your mom forced you into doing...at the beginning of age 5...

"Stop your squabbling!" Neptunmon shouted. "Do we have a deal?" Christopher asked. "You could help me out and I can take you ou-" You began. "NO!" Christopher interupted. "Do we have a deal or not?" "I dont want help from someone whos only looking out for himself!" Mikey said. Christopher looked a bit hurt at that. "Oh...poor Christopher..." you cooed sadly. Christopher shot you a glare. "Hands off!" He scowled. He then pryed your hands from off of him. "Aww Christopher..." you cried. "Although we do owe you a thanks for taking out the Seadramon for us" Mikey said. "Your welcome! But what now? You still have a swarm to take out" Christopher said as more Seadramon drawn in. "I got it babe!" you said. "huh?" he asked. You looked at your two Digi Cards. You saw a baby cute digimon with wings. You picked it up. "MarineAngemon..." you read. "You call that legendary?" Zetimon asked blankly. "Lets see" you said.

"Perfect storm go!" You say as you push the Digi Card into your Fusion Loader. 3 digital squares surrond you and above was a round digital disc. "Upload MarineAngemon!" you said. "Ooh is that a digi donut?" GreenKazemon asks. "No you idiot!" Zetimon said rolling her eyes. Multiple MarineAngemons then appear and charm the Seadramon. If you didnt no better you would have said that the MarineAngemon stole the move Charm from Pokemon. "Well they say love is blind..." Jeremy said sweatdropping. "I agree..." you say smirking at Christopher. "So Christopher why do you resist me?" You asked. "Im not resisting you. Im just not into you" Christopher said blankly. You walk over to him and lean towards his face and pucker your lips again. "Are you sure you mean that?" you asked seductively. Christopher blushes and quickly turns away from you. "Stop doing that!" he said. You smirk and giggle at that.

Shakomon then made a bridge for you all across the ocean. You and Mikey Digi Fused all your digimon. You took the claw gun,Jeremy took the star sword and Mikey hopped onto Shoutmon X's 2. "Cmon Zeena!" Mikey said. "Yeah...just wait a second" you say. You quickly turn to Christopher with a big smile on your face. Christopher looked uncomfortable. Before he could move you planted a rough kiss on his cheek. "Mwah!" you say. You looked at Christopher who looked surprised at you. He put his hand on his cheek where you kissed him. Angie just shook your head at you. "Bye!" you say laughing as you run back over to the guys who just sweadropped at you.

You all ride along the ocean. Well you flied because Zetimon X's 2 had wings while the boys ran on Shakomon. You then shook your head as your eyes turned back into their orignial state. "Hey guys? What just happened?" you asked. "You let your flirty self get the best of you again...but whats new?" BlackGatomon asked. _'Man I gotta learn to control this persona inside of me...' _You thought. When you all arrived Jeremy attacked 1st. "Star Sword Strike!" He the sliced the ropes that Archelomon was trapped in. "FREE!" Archelomon cheered. "You'll pay for that!" Neptunemon said. Gizamon then come out of nowhere but Zetimon X's 2 and Shoutmon X's 2 take them out no problem. You and Jeremy also helped out with your claw gun and star sword respectively. "Cmon guys lets go while we still can!" Mikey said. "Right!" you and Jeremy say in unison. You all then try to escaped but Neptunemon had knocked you all into the water. Followed by IceArrows launced by the Seadramon making the ocean frozen. You were shivering the most out of everyone since you were STILL in your bikini and you STILL couldnt find your clothes.

"Enjoying a nice cool dip? A little ice bath ay? Accept your fate!" Neptunemon sneered. His evilness got the best of you and your sudden change of personality and your eyes turned a deep red..."Cmon like what the hell man?!" You shouted. "Hmm?" Neptunemon asked looking at you. "Z-zeena?" Mikey asked shocked. "I mean it was bad enough I was tossed into the ocean ONCE and brought down to the bottom of the sea and was praticaly tenticle r**ed by an Octomon but come on man! Im in a bikini here and you have the nerve to freeze ME? Im f***ing half naked here!" you shouted. "My f***ing body is gonna turn BLUE!" "Zeena...calm down!" Mikey said surprised. "My names not Zeena its T-elos!" you say angrily. "What?" Mikey asks confused. "She's scary when she's mad" Jeremy said scared. You shake your head and open your eyes. _'No my other persona did it again! Did I do anything stupid?'_ you thought. "Insolent little...no matter I will take your Code Crowns and Digi Cards!" Neptunemon said. "Uh oh..." you said. Neptunemon was about to stab you all but thats when you saw a familar face. You saw Renamon and a dog digimon tackle Neptunemon. "Back off fish breath!" The dog digimon said. "Dorulamon!" Mikey cried. "Renamon!" you cry. You and Mikey give each other confused looks. "You know him/her?" you guys asked each other in unison. "Well sure I know him/her we fought along side each other once" you both replied in unison again. "JINX! you owe me a soda!" Jeremy said to you. You sweatdrop "You werent even in it..." you said.

Dorulamon then drilled you all free from the ice. Your digimon then de digivolved and you all land on the ice. "You came to help us!" you say happily. "Actually I was relaxing and thats when Bagra came" Renamon said calmly. "Same here...they disturbed me from my nap" Dorulamon said. "Fools I will defeat all of you!" Neptunmon said. "No you wont!" Mikey said. "Shoutmon! Balistamon! Dorulamon! DigiFuse!" Mikey said. "Shoutmon X's 3!" They said. "Zetimon! GreenKazemon! Renamon! DigiFuse!" you say. "Zetimon X's 3! "Starmon! Pikmon! DigiFuse!" Mikey said. The sword then extended even further and eventually flamed up. "Shoutmon X's 4!" "BlackGatomon! MiniDeputymon! DigiFuse!" you say. They stack up into an even big bazzoka but it is now surronded by a glowing green aura. "Zetimon X's 4!"

"Vortex Infiltrate!" Neptunemon said unleashing his harpoon but Shoutmon X's 4 deflects it. You all use your strategic thinking and use the harpoon against Neptunemon. "Your going down with me!" he said. "Waves of Depth!" he said. Neptunemon then disappeared and thats when the ice shot out of control and you all fell into the frozen ocean. But not before King Whamon eatened you and eventually blew you all out from his blowhole. You landed and fell on Zetimon. "Thank goodness your alright!" Angie said. "Thank you both for saving me...uh..Mickey and Zebba?" Archelomon asked. You and Mikey sweatdropped. "Its Mikey..." he said. "And Zeena..." you added. "Lets party! Bring on the Digi Juice!" Archelomon said. "Yeah time to party!" You say pulling out your boom box. The song 'Happy' begins playing and you begin dancing. "Ima a great dancer!" Jeremy said as he starts dancing horribly. "Check out these moves!" Shoutmon said as he danced. "You call that dancing kid? Check out my moves!" Zetimon said as she dances perfectly. "Lets dance together Zeena! What do you say?" Shoutmon asks. "I'd say NO!" Zetimon said. "Oh cmon babe! Dont doubt the shout remember?" Shoutmon asks.

After awhile of dancing..."Well time to go" Mikey said. "Yeah" Angie said. "Yeah well...goodbye guys..." you say a bit sadly as you walked away. "Wait Zeena!" Mikey said as he put a hand on your shoulder. "Hm? What?" You asked. "Why dont you join us?" He asks. "Me? Join you guys?" You asked. "Yeah! Youve been a big help to us today so you should" Mikey said. "Plus we get to spend more time together babe!" Shoutmon said winking at Zetimon. "Oh NO! NO NO NO! You guys are just after whats mine! Im gonna be Digi Queen no matter what!" Zetimon cried. "And another thing-" GreenKazemon then covered her mouth. "I think I will join you Mikey...it will make us stronger!" you say. "Yeah you mean that?" Mikey said. You nodded. "Plus i'll have more chances meeting Christopher" you say blushing. "Oh brother..." Angie sighed. "Well lets go guys!" Mikey said.

"Wait!" you all heard. You all then saw Chibitortamon and AnneSirenamon. "I wanna come with you guys too!" Chibitortamon said. "Yeah I think I like you guys too! Lets blow stuff up together! What do you say?" AnneSirenamon asked. "Yeah ok! AnneSirenamon can come with me and Chibitortamon can come with you guys! How does that sound?" you ask. "Sounds good to me!" Mikey said. "Yay!" Chibitortamon cheered. You and Mikey then heard the footsteps of Dorulamon and Renamon and you both ran over to them. "Wait!" you cry. The two beast animal digimon stop. "We could use your help against the Bagra Army!" Mikey said. "Thanks but no thanks!" Dorulamon said. "We appreciate the offer but we have our own goals to attain to" Renamon said. The two beasts then walk away. You sigh and look to the side. You saw something green and black. "Hey look my clothes!" you cry. "huh?" Mikey asks. You run over and pick up your clothes. A tiny white piece of paper then falls out of it. You pick it up. "A note?" you ask. You read it.

_Here, try to be more careful next time. I should'nt have to do this for you considering that you or the boy with the red Fusion Loader didnt give me any Digi Cards. No matter...here are your stuff...I'll be seeing you around...and P.S. your not a bad dancer at all!_

_Christopher_

You smile and blush a bit and look up at the sky seeing Christopher on Birdramon. He smirks and you wink at him. "Hmph..." he says turning away. He then flys away to the next Zone. "Hey Zeena? What did the note say? Who was it from?" Mikey asks. "Oh no one important" you lie crumbling the note. You both then walk back to the others.

R&R! I want more reviewers guys! Tell me what you liked about the chapter! BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	5. Volcano Digimon Explosion!

An important note guys...I made a few changes...TWO to be exact! 1. Im no longer having Ranamon come with you but instead im giving you guys AnneSirenamon. Not a real digimon though but she is based off the character Anne Sirena from Endless Frontier. 2. Whenever Zeena changes her peronality her eyes change color for example: Pink eyes=Flirty and Red eyes=Angry and theres more yet to come. Zeena calls these antics her 'Persona's and has a hard time controlling them. Dont worry though I made the editations for you all to check out in the early 2 chapters! Anyway ENJOY!

Your POV:

You all were all now in a brown area surronded by lava volcanos. "Wow!" you say surprised. "Where are we now?" Mikey asked. "This is the Magma Zone!" Shoutmon said. "Its so hot here!" Zetimon said fanning herself. "Not as hot as you!" Shoutmon flirted. "Shut up! Its bad enough I have to now travel with you all because of a certain green dope!" Zetimon scowled to you. You roll your eyes at that. You then sniffed a digusting odor. "Eww! What is that?" you asked covering your nose. "Digusting! The nasty air is making my hair frizzy!" Zetimon cried. "Whoever smelt it delt it!" Starmon said. "What your smelling is Sulfur! Its a gas that volcanos give off! Maybe there are some hotsprings here too" Jeremy said. "Hotsprings?!" Angie,Zetimon and GreenKazemon ask excitely. "I love hotsprings! They got me the perfect skin I have today!" Zetimon said happily. "Then I'd say we go!" GreenKazemon said. "Count me in! A girl needs some relaxation time!" Angie said striking a pose. You sweatdrop. "I guess..." you said.

You,Angie,Zetimon,GreenKazemon, and AnneSirenamon all relaxed in the hotsprings on one side while BlackGatomon and Minideptymon were with the boys on the other side. You didnt like hotsprings too much because you didnt like how everyone else was nude. Thats what it was like for you back at the schools hotsprings. If you ever worn a swim suit everyone would make fun of you and you'd be embarrassed. But luckily right now Angie and you were in swimsuits. Angie in her pink red one piece and you in your green and black two piece. You relaxed peacefully. "Now this is where I feel most at home!" AnneSirenamon said as she was laying in the hotsprings with the end of her mermaid tail sticking out. "This is the life!" Zetimon said happily. "Tee hee I feel like a boiling turkey hee hee!" GreenKazemon said happily. You all sweatdropped at that. You all loved her but she can be a bit of an airhead sometimes.

"Oh yeah...thats nice" Angie said calmly as she pour some of the water on herself. "It is nice" you said. Angie glared at you. "I wasnt talking to you!" she said. "Ok what is with you? Why dont you like me?" you asked sadly. "It doesnt matter! Just be quiet!" Angie said. "Angie understand that now that we are on the same team we have to be kind to each other!" you said. But Angie swam away from you and sat alone in the corner. You frown. "Dont stress over it girlie" AnneSirenamon said. "Yeah! Dont worry about it! Just relax" GreenKazemon said. You sighed and floated in the hotsprings and slowly closed your eyes. "Ah...nice pretty sky..." you heard Angie admire. You open your eyes and look at the sky. _'Yeah it is pretty nice'_ you thought as you close your eyes again. "Nice pretty shiloutte stand there..." Angie added. You open your eyes again seeing yet a creepy shiloutte standing on a cliff. You smile and close your eyes. _'Mmm...yeah...it is pretty creepy...'_ you thought happily. You then shoot your eyes open and stand up. "Wait? What?!" you asked shocked. Angie then screamed.

You an Angie then went over to the boys side. "Guys look!" you cry pointing at the shiloutte. "Were being spotted by a creep in a mask!" Angie cried. "Your in Bagra Army territory! And that means all of you guys are my prisoners!" SkullMeramon said. "Surrender or make me subdue you!" "No way! Im not done relaxing yet!" Zetimon cried. "Subdue it is!" SkullMeramon said. RedMeramon and BlueMeramon then jumped down from the cliff to attack you. "Magna Blast!" RedMervamon said. "Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon said countering the attack. AnneSirenamon then got her cannons ready "S.S. Super Soaker!" She then put out the flames the the Mervamon kept making. "Deadly Locks!" "Meteror Shower!" "Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon said. "Seismic Speaker!" "Tempest Twist!"

All of you quickly got dressed and you and Mikey pulled out your Fusion Loaders which seemed to shock SkullMeramon. "A red and green Fusion Loader?!" "Shoutmon! Balistamon! Digi Fuse!" Mikey said. "Shoutmon X's 2!" "Zetimon! GreenKazemon! Digi Fuse!" you say. "Zetimon X's 2!" they said. "GO! You and Mikey say in unison. "Sonic Tsunami!" "Deadly Hex!" their attacks then hit most of the RedMeramon. SkullMeramon then jumped down to face them. They use the same attacks but SkullMeramon deflects it. "Chain of Pain!" He said. He then hits Zetimon X's 2 and Shoutmon X's 2 against a wall making them de digivolve. "No! Zetimon! GreenKazemon!" you cry. "Shoutmon! Balistamon!" Mikey cried. "Man I love subduing!" SkullMeramon said. "No you dont! BlackGatomon! Minideptymon! Digi Fuse!" You said. They then DigiFuse into their claw gun you then saw that Jeremy now had his star sword. "Blazing Iron Whip!" SkullMeramon said. The whips hit Jeremy and he and the star sword were knocked back into the hotsprings. Although you were a good dodger.

A RedMeramon then grabs Angie by the ankles. "No!" she cried. You blasted the RedMeramon with your claw SMG but it had no affect. Thats when to your surprise you saw Cutiemon and...another pink rabbit but with purple headphones. "Cutiemon? Why are there two of you?" you asked. "Oh this is my twin brother Cutemon!" she said. "Hi!" Cutemon greets. "Bye bye bunnies!" SkullMeramon says. He then unleashes a chain but just as it was about to hit the twin bunnies. Mikey jumped in the way and took the hit as he was bashed against the wall. "Mikey!" you all cry.

"Calling you a fool would be insulting to other fools everywhere!" SkullMeramon sneered as he walk towards him. You run for Mikey and protect him spreading your arms out. "Get away from him!" you yelled. "Oh whats this? The girlfriend is trying to protect his human mate? No matter you shall perish together!" SkullMeramon said has he got his chain balls ready. "Fox Switch Deception!" you heard. "Drill Bit Blitz!" you heard another voice say. Two attacks launch to wuick for you to see causing smoke. When the smoke cleared up you saw two familar faces. "Its Dorulamon!" Cutemon said. "And Renamon!" Cutiemon added. All the Meramon then retreat!

You all had sat down along with Dorulamon who layed down and Renamon who was leaning against the wall with her hands crossed and her eyes closed. You stood there glaring at Mikey. Mikey gives you a confused look. "Whats with you?" He asked. "Whats wrong with you rushing in like that?" You asked. "Yeah she's right you should be a lot more careful!" Angie scolded. "Sorry guys" he said. "Good thing Dorulamon and Renamon showed up when they did" Jeremy said. "Hmph! Never doubt the shout!" Shoutmon said. "Actually its better to always doubt the shout and rely on others" Zetimon said as she filed her nails causing Shoutmon to animefall.

Cutemon and Cutiemon then heal Mikey's wounds instantly. "Thanks guys!" Mikey said. "Your welcome Mikey!" the two bunny digimon say. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Angie asked. "Dont ask this guy!" Shoutmon said pointing at Dorulamon. "He'll just say something like 'I'll go where the wind takes me'" he mocked. He then turned to Renamon. "As for her she'll say something like-" Shoutmon then stopped because Renamon gave him a pirecing glare. "-uh nevermind..." he said. "Dorulamon,Renamon you guys must have some kind of reason" Mikey said. "The kind thats none of your business" Dorulamon said. "Please tell us" you said.

"Well you see...we've been trying hard to find our parents" Cutemon said. "It all happened months ago..." Cutiemon began. "We've been traveling by ourselves and trouble found us!" Cutemon said. The two twins then told you the story...how the Globimon bullied them but Dorulamon and Renamon came to help them. Cutemon and Cutiemon kept following them and Renamon and Dorulamon kept telling them to go away but they didnt. They then stayed to listen on how they lost their parents to the Bagra Army. Dorulamon and Renamon then agreed to go with them on their quest to find their parents..."And the four of us been together ever since!" Cutiemon concluded.

"The face of a beast and the heart of a puppy dog!" Angie said. "And little kitsune!" you said referring to Renamon. "Why dont we all just travel together then?" Mikey asked. "Yeah it makes sense since we're all after Bagra" you said. "No thanks" Dorulamon said. "We dont want to be tied down" Renamon said as the two beast digimon get up. "Cmon we just want you to be our friends" Mikey said. "Sorry but we have to go" Renamon said. "Cmon you two" Dorulamon said. The beast digimon then walk away with The twin bunnies following.

"Who knew it was so hard to make new friends?" Angie asked sadly. You frown and then you and Mikey suddenly ran up to them at the same time. "Dont follow us" Dorulamon said. "Please go away" Renamon said. "Okay we'll lead" You said. "Mikey? Zeena? Why are we wasting our time?" Shoutmon asked. "Im gonna have to agree with Shoutmon on this one!" Zetimon admitted. "I saw them in a dream..." Mikey said. You gasped. "Me too..." you said. "Hey look over there!" Jeremy said. You all saw some old ruins and went to check it out. You all saw digimon forced to work. "Oh the poor things are in labor!" you say sadly. "I bet there trying to find the Code Crown" Shoutmon said. "This has nothing to do with us" Dorulamon said.

"Well it has everything to do with us!" Mikey said. "Well we cant just sit and do nothing can we?" you ask Mikey with a smirk. "We cant?" Zetimon asked as she stopped putting on her makeup. "Nope! Lets go!" Shoutmon said. "Renamon? Dorulamon?" you asked. "We're not going to interfer" Renamon said. "Its not our fight anyway" Dorulamon said. "We're like the wind that blows in any other direction" Dorulamon said walking away with the others. "Hm! You wwere on point with that 'wind quote' Shoutmon" you said. "Yep! I told ya!" he said.

You all had ambushed that night. "Ok I give! Who are ya?" RedMeramon asked. "The good guys!" Shoutmon said launching a punch. "Duh! Cant you tell?" Balistamon said launching a punch. "Weeeeee!" GreenKazemon said kicking a RedMervamon. "Im just out to be queen...YAH!" Zetimon said launching a kick at a RedMeramon knocking them out. "Great! Lets go!" Mikey said. You all then open the door. "Empty!" Angie said. "Where is everyone?" Shoutmon asked. The door then closed back behind you and you all saw glowing red eyes.

"Its called a trap! Pretty good right?" SkullMeramon asked. "We gotta DigiFuse!" Zetimon said. You and Mikey then puil out your Fusion Loaders. "WRONG! Heavy Metal Fire!" SkullMeramon then launched blue fire at all of you. This caused both of your Fusion aLoaders to fly out of your hands and onto the ground. "NO!" Mikey cried. "Move in!" BlueMeramon orders. All your digimon fight. A RedMeramon then grabs a hold of Mikey squeezing him tightly as Mikey screams in pain. "Hold on Mikey!" You say. You then charge for a the RedMeramon and kick him in the side and knocked him to the ground. He had letted go of Mikey and as he was about to fall you caught him. He was now inches from your face. You both blush. "Um...thanks Zeena" Mikey said. "Mmhm" you say as you set him down slowly.

You then saw a bunch of drills and claws at the door. Dorulamon and Renamon then enter. "Drill Tornado!" "Diamond Storm!" The two attacks combined and swirled the enemies including Shoutmon and Zetimon into the air. You smiled at the two digimon. "I didnt think you guys would be here!" you said. Zetimon then fell to the ground and Shoutmon landed on her lap. "Heh! Thanks for the soft landing!" He said patting her lap. Zetimon blushed. "GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK DRAGON!" She yelled and kicked him towards the wall. "Dont get the wrong idea" Dorulamon said. "We are only here because we heard that Cutemon and Cutiemon's parents were around" Renamon said.

Angie had handed both you and Mikey your Fusion Loaders. You both then got ready. "Shoutmon! Balistamon! Dorulamon! Digi Fuse!" Mikey said. "Shoutmon X's 3!" they said. "Zetimon! GreenKazemon! Renamon! Digi Fuse!" you said. "Zetimon X's 3!" they said. Both of them then charged at SkullMeramon with punches and kicks. "Chain of Pain!" SkullMeramon said trapping them. Followed by a "Heavy Metal Fire!" he said blasting blue fire at them. "Varooma-Boomerang!" Shoutmon X's 3 said blasting a red V. "Yin Yang Waves!" Zetimon X's 3 said blasting waves of postive and negative energy. SkullMeramon then was blasted. You all then cheered as you de digivolved your digimon.

"Lets go free the prisoners" You said. "And free our parents too!" Cutemon and Cutiemon said. The area then starts rumbling. "Earthquake?" You asked panicking. "Your making a big mistake for your now VERY SHORT LIVES!" An angry voice said. The wall then opened and a volcano digimon appeared bursting with lava!

To be continued...

Cmon guys im getting the same reviews from the same 2 people! Please if your gonnna review at least tell me what you like about the story or if you have any cool ideas. Dont just say 'please update soon' because im pretty much gonna be here everyday! THANKS!


	6. General Tactimon Closes In!

Your POV:

"You guys make me very angry! GRRRRR!" AncientVolcanomon growled making an eruption. "Take a chill pill you rotten meat ball! Unlike you some of us are civilized!" Zetimon scowled. "Yeah! Your gonna blow up the place!" Shoutmon said. A rock then fell on his head. "Ouch!" He cried. Zetimon then snickered at that. "Big Bang Boom!" AncientVolcanomon then shot fire at Shoutmons rock and blasted it off his head. "Zeena! Balistamon! C'mere I got a plan!" Mikey said. You and Balistamon walk over to him and he tells you your plan.

You then turn to face AncientVolcanomon. "We surrender!" You and Mikey said. Everyone else looked at you like you were crazy. "Whats wrong with YOU? I thought you were bad before but I didnt think you were such a loser!" Zetimon scowled. "I agree! Surrending is a cowards move" Dorulamon said. "If you prove it then hand over your Fusion Loaders." AncientVolcanomon said. Balistamon then opened his pocket and you and Mikey take the 'Fusion Loaders'. You two walk up to BlueMeramon and give him the 'Loaders' "We have the Fusion Loaders" BlueMeramon said. "Yeah so now you can chill out!" You said. "Send them to the dungeon and then tell Tactimon!" AncientVolcanomon said. "To the dungeon with you!" BlueMeramon said.

You were all then sent to the cage. "Now lets try to escape!" Shoutmon said. He then charged for the bars. "I wouldnt do that!" a prisoner said. It was too late because when Shoutmon touched the bars he got electrecuted. "Mmm smells like fried Shoutmon! Hee hee!" GreenKazemon giggled. "You are such a moron! In fact im surronded by morons and idiot generals!" Zetimon cried. "Morons? Speak for yourself" Renamon said. An agry vein pops onto Zetimon. "What did you say Kitsune? UGH! You all are useless! How are we supposed to get out of here?" Zetimon cried as she began filing her nails.

Cutemon and Cutiemon then asked about their parents and they were told that they were taken away. The two saddened. "Dont fret you two. Know now that you are on the right path" Renamon said. "Yes! It is good to know that your parents are still alive and when there is life there is hope" Dorulamon said. "Yeah!" Cutemon and Cutiemon cheered. You and Mikey then walk over to the prisoners. "Listen everyone! Were gonna get you out of here!" Mikey said. "But were gonna need your help!" You added. "But how?" a prisoner asked. "Yeah its no use we tried it before" another prisoner said. "Listen to us! Are you digMON or digiMICE?" Dorulamon asked. "You must not be weak in this situation!" Renamon added. "A little harsh there" Mikey muttered. You nodded in agreement.

You then take a look around. "Hows about we dig our way out the old fashion way?" you asked as you beginning to scractch open the wall. "Good idea Zeena" Mikey said. He then joined you and after a few seconds winced at the pain. You stop and look at him. "Are you serious Mikey? Im in fingerless gloves here and im still scratching! We havent even scrapped through the 1st layer yet!" you cry. "Easy for you to say..." Mikey muttered. "But lets keep going!" "We'll help too!" Shoutmon said. Him,Balistamon and GreenKazemon,and BlackGatomon then went to work along with you, Mikey and Jeremy with his star sword. You then stop and looked at Zetimon who was painting her nails. "Um...arent you gonna help?" You asked. "Uh look at what im doing! I cant let these get messed up! Now back to work!" Zetimon said. You sweatdrop. "You know your not a Digi Queen yet..." you whispered as you go back to work.

As you were working on the wall you stopped and looked at Mikey. "No that we have a second..." you began. Mikey turn to you. "Huh? Whats up Zee?" he asked. His sudden nickname for you made you blush. "Well I was wondering if you remembered me from when we were kids" you said. "Actually I do..." Mikey said. "Really?" you asked. He nodded. "Yeah you told me about your dad and how he died and I knew I had to help you out. And now that I see it I do remember giving you those goggles you have on your neck" Mikey said pointing at your goggles. You nodded. "Now that I think about it...we did go to the same school after all. You were such a bright girl" Mikey said smiling. You blushed even more now. You then suddenly frowned. "And thats when you moved..." You said sadly. "Yeah...sorry..." Mikey said sadly. "I'll admit. I felt really miserable with you gone...I missed you all the same...you taught me so many things" you say blushing. "Well thats all in the past now Zeena. What matters is that we are together now!" Mikey said as he took your hand. You looked into his eyes and saw hope that had put warmth on your skin...

"Make room! If you want it done right leave it to the professionals!" Dorulamon said. He then went up to the wall and drilled with his tail while Renamon jabbed with her sharp claws. You and Mikey gave each other knowing smirks and they were soon done. Thats when the ground began shaking. "Woahhh!" you say as you began to fall back. Mikey then caught you and the position you two were in made it look like he was was dipping you. You two were now red on the face. "T-thanks Mikey..." you say nervously. "No problem" he said setting you back up. "I think that Volcano guy blew his top again!" Jeremy said paniciking. "You think he found out that the Fusion Loader was a fake?" Angie asked. "Who cares?! The sudden rumbling ruined my nail art! Now I have to reapply a whole new coat!" Zetimon cried. "Forget that! We have to get out of here!" you say.

You all then run out the cave to the outside where you were surronded by all the Meramon. You and Mikey then digi fused your digimon to X's 2 and also digifused to make a sword and gun to fight. The two then battled it out and beat all the RedMeramon. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself!" SkullMeramon said. "Chain Of Pain!" He launched multiple chains at your digimon and they dodged swiftly. "Miss me miss me now you gotta-" Shoutmon X's 2 began. Zetimon X's 2 then gave him a wierd look. "-Uh...nevermind!" he finished. "Heavy Metal Fire!" SkullMeramon then blasted blue fire. Shoutmon X's 2 then deflected it with his axe. SkullMeramon then followed it with chains which wrapped around Shoutmon's axe. "Boom Boom Blaster!" Zetimon X's 2 said blasting with her bazooka gun. SkullMeramon was hit and unleashed he chains off of the axe. "Thanks babe! I'll take it from here!" Shoutmon said. "Sonic Tsunami!" SkullMeramon was then blasted to a wall. You all then cheered.

Your cheering was cut short when you saw AncientVolcanomon jump out of the ground into the sky towards your digimon. "Lava-Lanch!" He said hitting your digimon. You all run over to them. "You guys alright?" Mikey asks as they de digivolved. "You all tricked me! Your all gonna pay for that!" AncientVolcanomon said. "We'll take you out no problem!" Shoutmon said. You and Mikey turn to the Beast digimon. "Dorulamon we need your help!" Mikey said. "You too Renamon!" you said. You both then digi fused your digimon to X's 3. You then digifused to make a super sword and bazooka to make X's 4.

"V for Victory!" ShoutmonX4 said.(Me: Im gonna do that for now on) "D Destucruction!" ZetimonX4 said adding in with her bazooka and the attacks combined as one. "Big Bang Boom!" AncientVolcanomon said countering them and eventually hit your digimon towards the wall. "No!" you cry. "You think he'll let us surrender again?" Jeremy asked. "No were not gonna surrender!" You said. You then pulled out a Digi Card. "Triple bird brain! Upload Agumon! Fight fire with fire!" You said as the digital circle swirls above you. The three Agumon's then appear and blast triple balls of fire. It did no damage.

"What a waste!" ZetimonX4 said. "Yeah and that was my last Digi Card too" You said. "Its okay Zeena! Lets plug up his hole!" Mikey said. Both of your digimon then got up and picked up a rock and istantly pluged a rock into AncientVolcanomon as he began to activate his Big Bang Boom but he ended up firing up himself. "Lets finish this!" You say. Your digimon then got ready. "Maximum Turbo-Victory Charge!" ShoutmonX4 said. "Rocket Launch Dynamite!" ZetimonX4 said. The two attacks combine and blast AncientVolacanomon towards a volcano where he blew up!

"Great job Fusion Fighters!" Mikey said. "Yay! We did it!" You say hugging Mikey. Mikey blushed at that and quickly hugged you back. You heard a groan from Angie which was your signal to pull away as you blush in embarrasment. Your digimon de digivolved. They all cheered. Well most of them. Thats when a mysterious digimon on a cliff appeared and blew you all away. "Who is that?" Mikey asked. "Ugh he ruined my hair!" Zetimon cried. "He must be one of the 3 generals" Renamon said. "His name is Tactimon!" Dorulamon said.

"A remarkable escape humans! but I suspect that you didnt do it on your own!" Tactimon said. "You both helped them didnt you?" He asked directing Dorulamon and Renamon. "How do you know them?" You asked. "Oh dear we go wayy back! Before when they were helping you save zones they helped me concur them! Dorulamon was my right hand man and Renamon was my right hand lady!" Tactimon all looked surprised. "WHAT?" Mikey asked. "I dont believe it!" you cried. "He was a bad guy?" Shoutmon asked. The two beast digimon then looked down at the ground in shame. "Dorulamon?" Cutemon asked. "Renamon?" Cutiemon asked.

To be continued! R&R!


	7. Their True Colors! Your True Eye Colors!

In this chapter towards the end you find out more about yourself..ENJOY!

Your POV:

Tactimon continued on about Dorulamon and Renamon's betrayle but you all didnt care. "If he betrayed you he's okay in my book!" Mikey said. "Yeah we dont care if they were bad! As long as they are on our side!" you added. "Dont say I didnt warn you!" Tactimon said. He then summonded a sword from the lightning. "Earth Shaker!" he said starting a rock avalance. This blew you all away. When you got up you saw that You,Mikey,Dorulamon and Renamon were on one side and the others were on another side. You were all split by the earth.

"Guys!" You cry. "Zeena!" Zetimon cried. "Mikey!" Shoutmon cried. "Get everyone to safety! I have a plan" Mikey ordered. "And find the prisoners!" you added. "Right lets go!" Shoutmon said. He and everyone else then leaves. "Look out!" Renamon said. "Diamond Storm!" "Drill Tornado!" they then launched their wind attacks but Tactimon broke through it and launched the attack back at you guys. You,Mikey and the Beast Digimon were now trapped in the ground. Mikey's Fusion Loader was in the ground and yours was in your mouth held together by your teeth.

Tactimon then shadowed over you all. "So you have a plan do you?" Tactimon asked. He then bent over to pick up Mikey's Fusion Loader. Tactimon then went over to you and slightly tugged your Fusion Loader out from your mouth. "Grrrrr! You growl pulling it back. "Ugh! Insolent little-" Tactimon began. He then yanked the Fusion Loader out from your teeth. "Yeeouch!" you cried. "Zeena!" Mikey eyes then turned red. "You little s***! That hurts!" you yell. You then shoot a hard spit and it hit hard towards Tactimons eye. "Ahh!" he cried. "Digusting!" Mikey snickered at that while Dorulamon and Renamon shook their heads at your behavior.

You were all then taken prisoner in an outdoor cage. You were still in your angry persona. "Okay so you caught me! Now what?" Mikey asked angrily. "You humans always think its about you!" Tactimon said. "Dorulamon and Renamon! How does it feel? You could have ruled alongside me! Instead of living your last days in a cage!" Tactimon said. "Serving you was the greatest shame of our lives!" Dorulamon said. "We will never make a mistake like that ever again!" Renamon added. "And trusting you both was the greatest shame of mine!" Tactimon said approching your cage. "Dont talk to me about SHAME!" Tactimon said angrily.

"You little s***! Go away!" you yelled. You then spit in his eye. "ahhh!" Tactimon cried. You then slip your arm threw the bars and grab Tactimon by the crown and pull him towards the bars hitting him. "Arghh!" He cried. "Zeena! Stop!" Mikey cried. He then pulled you away from Tactimon. "Im not Zeena im T-elos!" you yell. You then turn to Tactimon. "Little b**** if you talk near me with that stink breath again im beat the s*** out of you!" you yelled. "Grrrr..." he grows. "Your mother should have named you TicTactimon as in you need a hell lot of TicTacs for that breath!" you added. "Impish little brat! Thats it! Now you will all know how I deal with traitors! Are you ready RedMeramon?" Tactimon asks. "Zeena see what you caused?" Mikey asked. You then snapped out of your persona and widen your eyes. "What? What did I do?" You asked shocked. You made Tactimon angry!" Mikey said. You sweatdrop._ 'Did my persona do that?' _thought.

Thats when you all looked up and saw a famaliar looking person on a Mailbirdramon. "Well look at that" Dorulamon said sarcastically. "Its Christopher!" Mikey said shocked. You saw Christopher on Mailbirdramon as the wind blew in his hair and jacket. Your eyes turned an instant pink as hearts filled it. "Yay manservice! Sasha likey!" you say happily. "Um...Zee-er Sasha?" Mikey asks as he sweatdrops. "Plasma Cannon!" Christopher said. Mailbirdramon then fired at the RedMeramon. Christopher and Mailbirdramon slowly land. "He sure knows how to make an entrance!" Mikey said. "And he looks soooo hot doing it!" You say lustifuly. "Um...what?" Mikey asked confused.

"Is it true that the 3 generals commanding Bagras Army your the most powerful?" Christopher asks. "Even Bagra fears my power himself!" Tactimon sneers. "Thats a yes!" Mailbirdramon said. "Glad to hear it! Then it will mean alot when I defeat you and take all the Code Crowns!" Christopher said. "Bold words from a school boy sitting on an overgrown pigeon!" Tactimon said. He then pulled cannons from his back. "Primary Tactic!" he says firing. "Plasma Cannon!" Christopher says countering the attack and the two attacks then collide.

A rush if excitement then fills your body. "Weeee!" you giggle. "Zeena you alright?" Mikey asks a bit scared. _'Oh no not this persona!' _you thought. "Mikey!" you heard. "Zeena!" you also heard. You both turn around and saw Shoutmon, Zetimon and the others. "Guys! Your here!" you say excitely. "So whats the plan?" Shoutmon asks. "There is no plan you dummy!" Zetimon scolded. "I'll free you!" BlueMeramon said. "You will? Why?" Mikey asks. "I have to repay my debts to Dorulamon and Renamon" BlueMeramon said. You were even more excited now. "NO NEED BlUE MUSCLE MAN! Aschen GOTS IT OKAY!?" You yell too happily. "Zeena whats gotten into you?" Mikey asks scared. Your new sudden change in personality causes your eyes to turn a bright neon yellow. "Stand BACK! This could get WILD!" you shout. Everybody stands back clearly scared of you now. "ASCHEN PUNCH!" You say making several dents into the bar. Everyone stared with their jaws dropped. You then turn around."Aschen KICK!" You say launching a back kick with your hard heels at the bars causing them to break. "YeeOW!" you cheered.(Me: This persona is inspired by Aschen from Endless Frontier who goes into this mode when she activates her DTD mode)

You all were now free. "I didnt know a human could do THAT!" Dorulamon said surprised. "If I didnt know better I'd say she was a superhuman" Renamon said. Your eyes then turn back to your normal state. "Huh? Wha? What happened?" you asked. "Zeena where did you learn to do that?" Angie asked. "Do what?" You ask confused. "I think im in love..." Jeremy said. "What? What happened? What did I do?" you ask. "We'll tell you later! Right now we gotta find the Fusion Loaders" Mikey said "I know where Tactimon has hidden them! Follow me!" BlueMeramon said.

You were all now in the cave following BlueMeramon. "So is this the plan?" Balistamon asks. "No!" Angie said. "Ooh maybe this the new plan!" GreenKazemon says happily. "Ooh or a new new plan!" Balistamon adds. "No look! Forget the-both of you just shush!" Angie scolds. You giggle at that. Balistamon and GreenKazemon were such ditz. "So I guess you,Dorulamon and Renamon all served Tactimon" Mikey said. "Yes! Infact it was for my sake that he disobeyed Tactimons orders!" BlueMeramon said. "Why?" Cutemon and Cutiemon asks. "During battle my unit was completely surronded! We were sent to concur a neighboring Zone! We were all pinned down and were to stay put" BlueMeramon began. "Then out of nowhere Dorulamon and Renamon appear!"

BlueMeramon explained how they both explained how Tactimon was going to destroy them but BlueMeramon didnt listen. The fire was then fired upon them and Dorulamon and Renamon then escaped with BlueMeramon. "Tactimon always sacraficed his allies and Dorulamon and Renamon knew they couldnt serve such a leader!" BlueMeramon said. "It was 3 years ago" "Then they didnt attack your village" you said to Cutemon and Cutiemon. "We never doubted you guys for a second!" Mikey said to the Beast digimon.

BlueMeramon then brought you all to the end of the cave where you and Mikey saw your Fusion Loaders. You then took them. A blast of purple energy then comes out of nowhere and hits BlueMeramon. "No!" you cry. "Traitor! Thats the punishment you deserve!" SkullMeramon said. "Fiery FastBall!" Shoutmon said blasting SkullMeramon. "Deadly File!" Zetimon said waving her giant nail file unleashing a harsh wave. SkullMeramon was then bashed towards a wall.

You all then run towards BlueMeramon. "Why'd you do it?" Dorulamon asks. "You didnt have to" Renamon added. "I think ive already payed my debts to both of you" BlueMeramon said as he disappeard. "BlueMeramon!" Renamon said shocked. "NO!" Dorulamon cried. You all then have a moment of silence and afterwards ran out to face the rest of the Meramon and AncientVolcanomon. "Bellow Blaster!" "Deadly Locks!" "Seismic Speaker!" "Tempest Twist!" "Drill Tornado!" "Diamond Storm!" These attacks then knock out the RedMeramon. AncientVolcanomon then absorbs them an immediately starts spitting fire. You watched as Dorulamon and Renamon jumped up high onto the cliffs with AncientVolacanomon following them. "Where do both of you think your going?" he asks. The two then growl at him. "Time to call in the legends!" Mikey said pulling out a Digi Card. "Lets fight fire with fox fire! Upload Garurumon!" Mikey said. (Me: To be honest I was confused when he said this because after watching the 1st seasons of Digimon i thought Garurumon was a "wolf") The digital stuff then surronds Mikey and Garurumon then appears.

Garurumon then charges and blasts AncientVolcanomon. After the impact Dorulamon and Renamon jump and land infront of you. "We got this!" Dorulamon said. "No! Stop going on your own! Why dont you let us help you?" you asks. "Why do you even trust us when we served Tactimon?" Renamon asks. "Hey I used to bite my fingernails" Mikey said. You sweatdrop at that. "He means we all make mistakes...now lets do this together" you say. "Ok fire up the Fusion Loader!" Dorulamon said. "Shoutmon! Dorulamon! Digi Fuse!" Mikey said. They then fused to Shoutmon using Dorulamon as a cannon. "Zetimon! Renamon! Digi Fuse!" you say. Zetimon was now ontop of Renamon who was a motorcycle with cannons on the front.

"Wow sweet ride maybe we should ride together sometime!" Shoutmon says with a wink. "Uh...NO!" Zetimon rejects. "Guys focus!" Mikey said. "Right!" Shoutmon said. Both your digimon then blasted their cannons in the shape of Dorulamons head and yin and yang symbols and it hit AncientVolcanomon. "Yeah!" you and Mikey cheer giving each other a high five. Your digimon then De Fused.(Me: Im gonna call it that for now on) You and Mikey then Digi Fused again making X's 3. AncientVolcanomon then shot fire. "Varooma-Boomerang!" "Yin Yang Haze!" The attack then broke through AncientVolcanomon destroying him for good. "YEAH!" you and Mikey cheer. You two automatically hugged as your digimon De fused. "Since Mikey and Zeena are hooked up why dont we hook up?" Shoutmon asks. "Ew no!" Zetimon said in digusted. This caused you and Mikey to blush and quickly pull away. "Hold on!" Mikey cried. "Were not hooked up!" You added.

"So I guess this means your part of the team now" Angie said. "Why do you think of that Dorulamon?" Renamon asks. "Eh...why not?" Dorulamon asks. "Yay!" Cutemon and Cutiemon cheer as they hug both of the Beast Digimon. "No stop that Cutiemon!" Renamon said. "Not on the fur!" Dorulamon said. "Also Zeena?" Angie asks. "Yeah?" You asked. "I think im ready to trust you too!" Angie saiud. You smiled. "Really?" you asked. "Yeah! We're friends now!" Angie said happily. You smiled at that.

"Now all we need is a Code Crown" Jeremy said. Thats when gold light erupts from the ground and the Code Crown then appears. "Wow! Good call Jeremy!" Mikey says running up to get it. You looked surprised that Jeremy wish came true. You look up at the sky and close your eyes. "I want Christopher to come and feed me licorice!" you shout. You then open your mouth for the licorice to come and after a minute nothing happens. You open your eyes. "No licorice?" you asked sadly. Everyone else laughs at that.

The prisoners then come to thank you. "Who are you guys called again?" A prisoner asks. "The Fusion Fighters!" Mikey says confidently. "Remember those no I in team it-" Mikey began. "-Yeah yeah cmon goggle head!" Zetimon interupts as a green portal opens. "So long guys!" Mikey says. "Bye bye!" you said. You all then enter the portal..."Now they we have a second I'd like to talk Zeena" Mikey said. "Sure about what?" you asked. "About you. Why is it that you change personalities so quick?" Mikey asked. "Yeah I noticed that too" Angie said. You sadden and looked down as you flew over the green data. "Its my personas" you said. "Your what?" Mikey asked confused.

"My personas. You see after my father died I was diagnosed with MPD" you admitted. "MPD? Whats that?" Jeremy asked. "Is that a video game cheat code?" You narrowed your eyes. "I said diagnosed. And it stands for Multiple Personality Disorder" you said. (Me: Something I picked up from the Total Drama series character! His name also happens to be Mike!) "And whenever you change personality your eyes seem to change color" Mikey said. "Thats right! When it happens I have no idea what im doing! Like when every I see Christopher im Flirty Sasha or when im mad im Angry T-elos and whenever im hyperactive im Wild Aschen. And I cant control them" you say sadly. "Im pretty sure theres yet more personas yet to come" you say sadly. "Well thats ok Zeena because know were all here for you!" Mikey said. You smiled with hope in your eyes. "Thanks Mikey!" you say smiling.

Well! Good right? You found out more things about yourselves! You have different personas that could get in the way or help you through your days in the Digital World. Lemmie know what you think! R&R!


	8. Mikey and Zeena Become Knights!

A little update again! Everytime you change personality you have a different name. Flirty you= Sasha,Angry you=T-elos and Wild you=Aschen. Dont worry I updated my earlier chaps so yeah...enjoy!

Your POV:

You all were now in a new zone full of grass with tiny lakes in between an above it all was a digital aurora. "This is more like it! Look at this place!" Shoutmon says happily. "What is this the vacation resort zone?" "If it is I want to find the hotel so I can find a tanning salon" Zetimon said as she rubbed her arm. "But your skin is-" you began. "-Dont say it!" Zetimon interuppted. You sighed and rolled your eyes at that. "Dont stress over your skin Zetimon. I think your skin is beautiful enough" Shoutmon said. "Really?...Well whatever!" Zetimon snarled as she turned away but you could have sworn you saw a small smile on her face. "This is the Lake Zone" Balistamon said. "So..no tanning salon?" Angie asked sadly. "Who cares I love this place!" Shoutmon said happily.

You all then walked through the deep forest. Shoutmon then got off track. "H-hey!" he said. He then slid down the grass through some trees. "Where do we check in? Do we get free plate?" he asks. "Hey shorty stay with the group!" Zetimon yelled. "Hello? Anyone there? Oh there just statues..." Shoutmon said. He then stepped on one an instantly started freezing. "ITS COLD!" he cried. You all followed him seeing a bunch of frozen digimon. "Ooh! Digi Icesciles!" GreenKazemon said happily. "No GreenKazemon they all been frozen!" Angie cried. "Yeah dont be silly this is Lord Bagras doing" Dorulamon said.

Thats when you heard and saw a grey sound. You then remembered that it was the same way on how you met Zetimon. "That sound..." you and Mikey say in unison. You both look at each other confused but then nodded knowing what to do. You and Mikey then run to the other side of the forest. "Whats going on Mikey?" Shoutmon asks. "I think those two have finally lost it!" Zetimon said. You ignored it and arrived at the other side of the Lake Zone where you saw a group of PawnChessmon and a bunch of white Gatomon weeping in sadness. You picked one Gatomon up. "Aw whats wrong little guy?" you asked. "Knightmon and Nefertymon were defeated in battle and thrown into the lake" Gatomon cried. "And now they are so ashamed they wont come out!" PawnChessmon cried. "Let us try!" Mikey said. You and Mikey then walk closer towards the lake.

"Knightmon!" Mikey called. "Nefertymon!" you call. "A spirit?" Knightmon asks. "Perhaps" Nefertymon said. "No we're human! Im Mikey and this is Zeena!" Mikey said. "It is too late for us" Knightmon said. "We have failed our princess" Nefertymon said. "Dont give up now!" You say. "Farewell..." Knightmon said sadly. "Mikey...Zeena...lead them all well!" Nefertymon said. "I see I have to do this the hard way!" Mikey said. "Meaning what exactly?" Jeremy asks scared. Mikey then takes off his vest and throws it at Jeremy. "Duh! What do you think? Time for a dip!" Mikey said. A rush of excitement then flows through you as your eyes turn a bright yellow. "YAY YAY!" You say happily. "Uh oh.." Dorulamon says calmly. Renamon sighed. "Cant be helped..." You then instantly take off all your clothes revealing your bikini you had underneath and throw it at Jeremy. "Are you both crazy?" Angie asks surprised. "YeeOW! LETS GOOOOO!" You cheer. You and Mikey then dive into the deep lake.

When you both entered the lake you both saw two bright lights and you both suck it into your Fusion Loader. Thats when you saw a pirate hat and a small turtle shell and you and Mikey then black out...

Thats when you woke up seeing that you were in your green bikini next to Mikey and you were surronded by a fire. "What the? Where are my clothes? Are we have a bonfire?" You asked. "Long story short you went wild and striped down and went after Mikey in the lake to rescue the digimon" Renamon explained. You blush and facepalm. "My persona?" you ask. "Yep!" Angie said. "Thanks for rescuing me Chibi!" Mikey said. "Dont mention it! I was happy to help!" Chibitortomon said. "I should thank you too Anne! I dont know how to thank you though" you said. "Oh no problem hon...but you could always buy some of my merchandise!" AnneSirenamon said pulling out a bunch of stuff. "Ooh a new green nail file! How much?" Zetimon asks.

You sighed and rolled your eyes and letted those two discuss money and turned only to see Mikey being whacked by Angie. "Ow!" he cried. "Mikey dont scare me like that! I thought I have to take you back to our world in an icetray!" Angie scolded. "Woah! Calm down Angie!" you say. "And YOU! Whats the big deal taking off your clothes and going to hypermode to go after them?" Angie asks. "I cant control her you know. And speaking of which where are my clothes?" You asked. Thats when GreenKazemon presents them to you. "Thanks!" You say getting into them.

"Now lets bring your leaders back!" Mikey said to the PawnChessmon and Gatomon. "Knightmon reload!" Mikey said. "Nefertymon reload!" you say. The two digimon then reload. "Knightmon and Nefertymon are back!" PawnChessmon cheered. They all then bowed. "You have our thanks Mikey and Zeena!" Knightmon said. "Come now to the castle where our princess awaits!" Nefertymon said.

You all then arrived on the castle grounds where a battle was being held. You rode on GreenKazemons back while Mikey and the others rode on Dorulamon. Zetimon and Shoutmon then jumps off. "Deadly File!" "Fiery Fastball!" They then blew up some of the evil Bagra goons. They then land. "Who are you?" IceDevimon asks. "You really wanna know?" Shoutmon asks. "No he really doesnt! Anyways I am the future digi-" Zetimon began. "They are mere pawns of the mighty champions Mikey and Zeena!" Knightmon annouced. "Hey!" Zetimon and Shoutmon cry. Your digimon then go to fight as you and Mikey gave orders causing the Bagra goons to retreat.

You all then enter the castle halls. "Our highness princess Beastmon!" Nefertymon said. You all then saw a kitty in fancy jewelry win peach hair and leopard pants. She was currently sleepy. "She's an awfully sleepy princess" You said. "Yes she is quite sleepy most of the day aside from coughing up hairballs and scratching furnature" Knightmon said. "Thats why I prefer dogs!" Angie said. You nodded in agreement.

Beastmon then wakes up. "Sorry I missed your victory! But I was dreaming about a ball of yarn...anyway they tell me that you and your friends fought against the Bagra Army! Thank you brave strangers" Beastmon said. "Sure thing princess!" you said. "Yeah it was nothing!" Mikey said. "WRONG! Princess this is the champion we have been waiting FOR! Make them Captains of your royal guards!" Knightmon suggests. "But there is already someone else I want to make a royal guard. I thought he was the champion we have been waiting for" Beastmon said. "HE?" you began to asks excitely. "Can I get a description of this 'he?'" you asked. "Easy there fangirl" Zetimon said. "I am not a fangirl!" you cry. Beastmon then goes back to sleep.

"So whos it gonna be?" a knowing voice asks. You gasp with surprise knowing who it was. You turn around and saw Christopher walking into the room. "You wanna arm wrestle for it?" he asks. Your eyes turn pink and you turn into your Flirty Sasha mode. "Hows about I give you a kiss and Mikey and I could remain champion. What do you say?" you asked. "Oh no here she goes" Mikey said. "Yep! Look her eyes are pink!" Angie said. "I guess she's Flirty Sasha now" Jeremy said. You all then turn your attention back to Christopher. "So your the other champion" Mikey said.

You were walking through the castle and thats when you saw Christopher leaning on the edge of the balcony eating his digibites. You smirk and slowly walk up to him. His eyes were closed so he didnt know you were there. You then slowly wrap your arm around his neck. "Hey there Mr. Fanservice" you flirt. Christopher slowly opened his eyes and gave you a pircing glare with his blue eyes as a signal to go away. It seemingly did not work on you. "Fanservice?" He asks confused. "Yeah you know...cause your hot! I betcha now if we were in an anime right now you would have a bunch of female viewers as your fangirls. They would probably upload tons of fanart of you onto DeviantArt!" you laugh.

He sighed and scooted over a bit as to give you more room to lean on the balcony with him. You smile and lean on the balcony eating your own digibites. "So Christopher..." you began. "...Yeah?" he asks. "Are you into me yet?" You asked. "Not likely" Christopher said calmly as he quietly ate his digibites. You giggle. "Whats so funny?" He asks. "Oh nothing...I just know that you'll fall in love with me sooner or later" you said. Christopher said nothing and continued to eat his digibites. "Dont you just love the Lake Zone. The aurora here is pretty right? Much better than the ones in Japan right?" you asked. Christopher remained silent. You get angry a bit and immeditately swipe his digibites out of his hands. "Hey!" Christopher says angrily. Christopher was about to make a grab for them but you step away as you press your one hand against his chest to keep him away as you pour the digi bites into your mouth. You then take your hand off Christophers chest as you show him your now empty boxes of digibites.

Christopher glared at you as he crosses his arm. "So Christopher...why are you really here?" you asks. "Same as you...to get the Code Crown" Christopher said. You then put the box of digibites down and wrap your arms around Christopher and put your body inches away from his. "Get off..." he said. "Ooh you poor trapped boy..." you say seductively. You then lean your face towards him tilting your head as put your lips inches from his. "Dont you ever miss home?" You ask. "I dont have anything back there" Christopher said. "Oh cmon sure you do! You probably have a bunch of friends,family and-" you began. "-I dont have a family..." Christopher interupted. Thats when your eyes go back into your original state. "What?" you asked. "I dont have a family. My mom and dad are both dead" Christopher says. "Dead? Thats so sad! And...what am I doing here with my arms around you?" you asked stepping away from him. Christopher sent you a glare. "Stop playing dumb! Its not cute anymore!" He said. "What are you talking about? I dont even know how I got here!" you say. Christophers face then went calm again. "I see you brought backup..." Christopher said. You give him a confused look. He then began to walk away. "Your gonna have to do a lot better if you wanna beat me sweetheart" he said. "Wait Christopher!" you call but he was already gone. "I dont wanna beat you...I wanna get to know you..." you whisper sadly.

Thats when you saw Nefertymon,GreenKazemon and Jeremy appear. "What are you guys doing?" You ask. "We're playing girlie spies!" GreenKazemon said happily. "Hey I am not a girlie! And if you must know I was orignially checking out your curvy backside and then I got turned on when you started going all ontop of Christopher! And thats when Nefertymon and GreenKazemon came so we decided to maintain survalance!" Jeremy admitted. You then whacked him on the head hard. "OW! Hey!" Jeremy cried. "Perv!" you scowl. "Anyway we dont trust that hunky blonde boy one bit!" GreenKazemon says happily. "He is no champion" Nefertymon said. "Yeah but theres something about him that I want to figure out..." you say.

Theres when an earthquake started. "Incoming!" a digimon cried. Thats when you all ran out seeing Bagras goons shooting ice and bombs. "Hurricane Gale!" GreenKazemon says blowing the ice away. This unleashed Gotsumon. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon says blowing them away. Mikey and the others then come out. "Whats going on?" he asks. "Bagra! Lots of them!" you explain. Thats when you saw Mailbirdramon speed through a bunch of Gotsumon hitting them. "I enjoyed that! Can I do it again?" Mailbirdramon asks. "No Mikey and Zeena are watching! Lets give them a show they will never forget!" Christopher said. He then pulls out a dark blue Fusion Loader. "Mailbirdramon! Greymon! Digi Fuse!" he says. "MetalGreymon!" he said.

MetalGreymon then blasted a bunch of the Bagra goons. He then flew up into the air. "Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon said "Christophers beating them while half of our team is alseep!" Angie said. "But where is their leader?" Mikey asks. "IceDevimon!" Knightmon said. You all then knew what you had to do!

You all then go back into the castle where you meet Zetimon and Shoutmon who are ready to fight off IceDevimon and the Gotsumon. IceDevimon then abosrbed them and grew out of the castle. "Fiery Fastball!" "Z Charge!" "Drill Blitz!" "Power Paw!" "Ram Slammer!" "Plasma Paws!" Thats when IceDevimon froze Balistamon and GreenKazemon. "How are we supposed to Digi Fuse to X's4 with them frozen?" you asked. "We'll cover for you until then" Renamon said. "You wont be doing anything!" A voice said. You all then saw two mummy like digimon with blue and blonde hair. They then launch twin blasts at you and Mikey but thats when MetalGreymon swopes in and blocks it. "Its Christopher! Why is he helping us?" Angie asks. Your one eye only turns pink and you use that eye to wink at him. He the smirks down at you. You shake your head and fully go back to normal. _'Stop it Sasha..'_ you thought.

The two mummy digimon then proceed to attack. "Alias! We are about to freeze!" Knightmon cries as him and Nefertymon began freezing up. "Hang in there!" Mikey says. "Shoutmon! Dorulamon! Digi Fuse!" They said. They then turn into a Dorulamon cannon. "Zetimon! Renamon! Digi Fuse!" you say. They then turn into the Renamon motorbike with the guns. "Drill Cannon!" Shoutmon says. "Yin Yang Blaster!" Zetimon says. "FIRE!" They both say in unison as they both blast IceDevimon. Knightmon and Nefertymon were then freed. "GO Knightmon/Nefertymon!" You and Mikey say in unison. Knightmon got the PawnChessmon ready and Nefertymon did the same for Gatomon. "Storm of Steel!" "Stones of Justice!" The two attack and blasted IceDevimon away. You and Mikey then look at Christopher who was flying away on Mailbirdramon. "Thanks..." Mikey whispered. Your eyes then turn pink instantly. "THANK YOU CHRISTOPHER! I LOVE YOU!" You call. Everyone else sweatdropped at that.

You all then went back into the castle where you and Mikey were too busy being cuddled by Beastmon. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Knightmon asks. You give him a look. "With me or him?" You asked pointing at Mikey. "Ok! Break it up already!" Angie yelled breaking you guys up. "Well it was a pleasure helping you your highness and also...uhhhhh" Mikey said as he began to fall. Angie then panicked. She then grabbed a hold of Zetimon and slid her under the ground and Mikey landed ontop of her. _'Hm! Just like the basketball game' _you thought smiling. "Mikeys done it again! Always wearing himself out like this!" Angie cried. "UGH! What is your problem! How dare you throw ME! Dont you know that I am the future queen of this Digital World?" Zetimon cried. "Well dont just stand there Zeena! HELP ME!" She cried. You smirk. _'Its just like how me and her met' _you thought.

To be continued! R&R!


	9. Sand Zone Adventure!

ENJOY! Just so you guys know I will continue this story onto season 2 which will be sperate from this! Here you get a new persona! Another thing...I went on the wiki and saw that a real character in the later seasons have a green fusion loader too...So to clear things up Zeena's Fusion Loader is light green...okay read!

After saving Angie from Laylamons control Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon decided to accompany Mikey and Nefertymon and the Gatomon decided to accompany you along with Beastmon. You all were currently in a new Zone called the Sand Zone as Jijimon just explained. He also explained how it is a resource full of gem stones. "Not to sound greedy but I want it I want it I want it!" Starmon said. "Then its time for a treasure hunt!" Shoutmon said happily. "If you see any emeralds its mine!" Zetimon said. You all then walked through the desert...

After awhile the heat was killing you all causing you all to slow down and start sweating. Your eyes then turned a bright orange. "It is so hot out here!" Starmon said. Shoutmon then fell over onto the sand. "Ugh! The heat is ruining my makeup! My mascara is running!" Zetimon cried. She then turned to Shoutmon. "Shoutmon get up your lazy butt and start fanning me with some leaves already!" She yelled. Shoutmon groaned. "No can do babe...so hot..." he sighed. "I need cold water!" Angie cried. "I am sweating!" Jeremy cried. "Well no duh Jeredork! Your in a heavy dark green trench coat! Like take some clothes off! Show some skin!" you yell. Angie then stared into your eyes deeply. "What you looking at?" you asked. "Yep! Its here persona's doing alright!" Angie said to the guys. "Im guessing this is her Sassy persona" Zetimon said. "Ooh! Kinda like another green haired digimon I know! Tee hee!" Green Kazemon giggled. Zetimon glared at her. "Shut! Up!" "So who are you?" Mikey asked. "The names Latiqua and I talk straight up gangster yo!" you say crossing your arms. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

You then shake your head and your eyes turn back into your original color. "Uh oh! What happened?" You asked. "Your persona happened" Mikey said. "Did I do anything stupid?" You asked. "Well all you did was yell at Jeremy" Mikey said. "What color were my eyes?" You ask. "They were a bright orange" Angie said. "UGH! I need to control Latiqua! Her bahavior is nuts! And it is sooo hot!" You cry. "How exactly did we get into this mess?" Renamon asked. "Its because of that stupid Jijimon!" Cutiemon cried. "Hey Look!" Balistamon said. You all then turned seeing fresh palm trees over some water.

"WATER!" Shoutmon cried. He then rushed up to the palm trees chanting 'water' as he ran. "Hold it shorty that water is mine!" Zetimon cried speeding up after him. Your eyes then turned a bright yellow. "WOO HOO! Lets go go go!" You cheer. "Woah easy Aschen!" Mikey cried. But it was too late because you sped through the desert at the speed of sound that was going faster that Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog,Blaze the Cat, Road Runner and Speedy Gonzalez combined! You then stopped running because that was when sand began sucking you up. "Huh?" you ask as your eyes turned back to normal. "How did I get in here?" You asked. "Its a trap!" Jeremy cried.

"Theres no escape! You fallen into the clutches of the Bagra Army!" SkullScorpionmon said. "Not these losers again..." Dorulamon sighed. "Mikey we have to Digi Fuse!" Shoutmon said. "I cant reach my loader!" Mikey cried. "Neither can I!" you cry. "We're toast..." Shoutmon cried. "Well isnt this just great! We're all gonna die in the hot heat in hot sweat and worst of all im gonna die with my makeup still ruined!" Zetimon cried. "Dorulamon! Use your Spiral Drill!" Mikey said. "What? Right now?" Dorulamon asked confused. "Oh I see! We can escape out of the sand!" You said. "Exactly!" Mikey said. "Alright! Spiral Drill!" Dorulamon said. He then stuck the drill into the sand and made a huge hole...

You all then land on a icy stoned digimon. "Did you all feel something?" It asked. "Boss! Its those kids with the Red and Light Green Fusion Lobsters!" A bat like digimon cried. "Loader you dummy!" Zetimon said. You all then jump off the icy stoned digimons back and he turns to all of you. "Its Blastmon!" Renamon said shocked. "Who?" Mikey asks. "Yeah I remember! He's the Bagra Armies top generals! He loves gems too much!" Dorulamon said. Sand then fell through all over the icy jewell digimon and SkullScorpionmon fell on top of him. "Run!" Renamon said. You all then run to the other side of the cave.

"How do we get out of this crazy cave?" Shoutmon asked. "Ooh! Jewels!" Zetimon said happily. She then ran up to a jewel and began tugging at it. "With these diamonds I could make myself a crown for when I become queen!" "Zetimon we have to go!" You cry. Thats when you saw more digimon heading your way. But you all relalized you were all cornered. You and Mikey were about to pull out your Fusion Loaders but thats when you saw a digimon on a cart with a blue gun. "Back off bugs!" he said. He then blasted the digimon and sped away. "Who is that?" Shoutmon asked. "Its Deputymon!" Minideputymon said.

You all then rush up to the cart and all jumped into it. "The tracks up ahead!" Jeremy cried. You then turned seeing the end of the rail was broken and it made a formation of a loop. A rush of excitement then rushes through your body as your eyes turn a bright yellow again. "Mikey! Zeena! Do something!" Jeremy and Angie cried. "Okay! Lets go faster!" Mikey said. "YEAH! LEEETTTSSSS GOOOOOO!" You cheer. "WHAT?!" Jeremy and Angie asked shocked. You quickly get to the back of the cart and partially jump off the cart with your hands still holding on with your arms and began pushing the cart. "Zeena? What are you doing?" Jeremy asked scared. "I dont think this is Zeena's doing! Its Aschen!" Angie cried scared. You smile widely and push even faster. You then all sped off the ramp with you still holding on at the edges and was now flying. "YeeOWWWWWW!" You cheer as you all flew up.

You all then landed in a flowing river. You then climbed back into to cart. "Aschen! You saved us!" Angie said in relief. "WOO HOO! Aschen did Good! WOOOO!" you cheer. Your eyes then go back to their original state. "Huh? Wha?" You ask in confusion. "So you knew there was a river here all along?" Deputymon asked Mikey. "Of course!" Mikey replied. Thats when the water risen up and you all had fell over board into the river. Zetimon then began to cry. "Hey whats wrong babe?" Shoutmon asked. "Im soaking WET! And my makeup is ruined!" Zetimon cried. "She'll be alright Shoutmon! Just give her some time" GreenKazemon said.

"Thanks for saving us back there Deputymon!" You said. "No need Aschen! You just need to do something to thank me!" Deputymon said. "Huh?" You ask in confusion. "Yeah...your Wild persona Aschen got us here to the river" Angie explained. You sighed. "She cant be helped can she?" "Anyways your all gonna help me find some treasure since I helped y'all" Deputymon said. "Your supposed to help people because its the right thing to do!" Shoutmon shouted. "Yeah there is no way I am risking my nails to get jewels for you!" Zetimon said. "If you help me out you can help yourselves to some of the loot! I know where it is!" Deputymon Zetimon and Shoutmon both have jewels in their eyes at the mention of that. "You do? That sounds the right thing to me!" Shoutmon said. "Move it people! We have jewels to find and a crown for me to make!" Zetimon said.

Deputymon then led you all to a sealed off door. "The loots in here! I just cant get it to open!" He said. "We just gotta get it to open" Angie said. "Allow me!" Shoutmon said getting his staff ready. "Rock N Roll-OW!" He cried because Deputymon stopped him. "What was that for?" Shoutmon cried. "That door has traps!" Deputymon said. "I'd say we should try a more pleasant approach" Angie suggested. Your eyes then turned pink. "Leave it to me!" You say shooting a wink. You then face then door. "Oh sweetie? Wont you be so kind to let us through?" You ask seductively. You then blew the door a kiss causing it to blush and then open instantly. "You mean that actually worked?" Jeremy asked. Your eyes then turn back to normal. "UGH! I keep missing everything!" You cry. "What did I miss?" "Relax Zee! You didnt miss a thing! Cmon!" Mikey said walking through the door. You followed.

You all walked through the tunnel only to see a door. "A dead end!" Shoutmon said. "No actually its a door" Mikey said. Shoutmon then leaned his head against the wall only for the door to open. BigMamemon then appeared and grinned. "You idiot! He's going to crush us!" Zetimon cried. "RUN!" you cry. BigMamemon begins rolling as you all run away. "A giant bowling ball? Seriously?" Angie cried. "I know! Like this anit Indiana Jones" You say rolling your eyes. You all then looked foward seeing the digimon from before. "NO were gonna die! Somebody save ME!" Zetimon cried. "I got it babe!" Shoutmon said. "Rock N Roller!" Shoutmon then made an opening in a wall and you all instantly run inside...

You all were then walking alongside a bridge that was surronded by waterfalls. You flew on GreenKazemons back. You admired the scenery but you also couldnt help to think as to why your Digi Cards were now restored. You then looked down only to see Renamon stopping to look back. "Whats up Renamon?" You asked. "Dont you hear it?" Renamon asked. "There coming! Hurry!" Dorulamon said running. Renamon followed. Thats when Blastmon flew and charged out of the cave...past all of you. "The treasure is all mine!" Blastmon said. Shoutmon sweatdropped. "So...he's not after us?" "But he's after MY treasure!" Zetimon said angrily. "Doesnt he realize he's about to-?" You began. BOOM! That was when Blastmon crashed himself against the wall causing the end of the bridge to break.

Blastmon then fell to his doom. "What was that?" Shoutmon asked. "I told you he's obsessed with gems" Dorulamon said. "We'll avenge you!" The minions say coming towards you all. "No you dont!" You say. You then pull out a Digi Card and shove it in your Fusion Loader. "Great Golden Gate! Upload MagnaAngemon!" You say. The digital data surrounds you. MagnaAngemon then appears and opens a portal which sucks up the minions and sends them away.

Mikey then smiled at you."Great job Zee!" He said giving you a thumbs up. His warm smile caused you to blush. "Thanks.." you say. You all then turned only to see Deputymon pointing a gun at all of you. "Just stay calm and do what your told! I dont want any of you all to get hurt now!" Deputymon said. "Hang on now! We're all friendly Deputymon here! Okay?" Minideputymon said. "Defeat the king so I can get all the loot!" Deputymon said. "King?" Mikey asked. That was when all of a sudden the scenery that surrounded you all had changed.

"I am Pharomon and you will answer this question!" The pharo said. "Do you bring Light or Darkness?" "Light!" You say. "Prove it!" Paromon said. He then removed his casket and stepped out. You and Mikey pull out your Fusion Loaders and Digi Fuse to X's 4. "Pharomon! This is our power and our proof! Fusion will bring light to this world!" Mikey said. "Show me real proof!" Pharomon said. Zetimon X4 and Shoutmon X4 charged and hit Pharomon and made a slice in his head but instantly regenerated. They tried again and again but it did no damage.

"Its not working!" You cried. You then turned to Mikey who was in deep thought. "Mikey...?" "Thats IT! Why didnt I think of it before!" Mikey said. "Huh? What is it?" You ask. "Hey guys! Dont fight it at all!" Mikey ordered. "What? What are you saying?" You asked. "Trust me Zee! I know what im doing!" Mikey said. He then turned to Pahromon. "This was all just a test wasnt it? You dont really want to defeat us" Mikey said. Pharomon then let out a creepy laugh. He then turned into a mystic purple ghost. "Yessss thats right!" He said. "We were testing to see if you were evil! But y'all passed no problem!" Deputymon said. "Im just glad we passed this one!" Mikey said smiling. "But Mikey? How did you know?" You ask. He turned to you and smiled. "You just gotta put those goggles of yours to good use Zeena" Mikey said as he playfully tugged onto the goggles on your neck. You blushed a bit at his touch and nodded.

"Hey you two! Here!" Deputymon said presenting you with four Digi Cards and the Code Crown. "Thanks!" You say. "Mikey we can split the Digi Cards by two!" You say. "Okay!" Mikey said. You then took two and Mikey took the other two Digi Cards. "You can have this Zones Code Crown!" Mikey said. You nodded and then claimed the Code Crown. "Only a few more and I can soon become queen!" Zetimon said happily. That was when you all heard a sudden rumbling. "WAOH!" You cry as you began to fall back but Mikey had caught you and your faces were now inches away from each other..."You ok Zeena?" Mikey asked. Your face had turned a deep red but you nodded slowly. "We should really stop meeting like this..." you say letting out a giggle. "Yeah..." Mikey said. You both then took the moment to stare at each other. You looked at Mikey's unique facial features. He had such amazing grey eyes that were as clear as light coal. He had such amazing deep tanned skin which looked so soft compared to Christopher who was only pale. You didn't know what to think right now but you knew that for some reason you wanted to stay in that position with Mikey forever. "Hey guys! We gotta go!" Shoutmon cried. You and Mikey then snapped out of your trances. He set you back up and you all had ran out of the pyramid area...

Enjoyed the last minute scene? GOOD! R&R!


	10. Zeena and Mikey: The Warriors of Light!

ENJOY!

You all ran out seeing Blastmon fighting the Blue Flare and the Midnight Team. But you all were all currently being chased by Reapmon and Reaptressmon who blasted both Fusion Loaders from both you and Mikey but you all decided to hide behind a rock. You and Mikey then saw the Fusion Loaders lying on the ground. "I gotta get them!" Mikey said rushing in. "Mikey dont!" You cry. Thats when a rock avalance fell infront of him revealing a white statue. "Wow..." you say amazed. "What a funny place to put a statue..." Mikey said. "Hey look! Their surprised too! They stopped attacking!" Jeremy said.

Reapmon and Reaptressmon then jumped down from the platform and stared at you and Mikey. "Go ahead children. Take your Fusion Loaders" Reapmon said. "How do we know your not trying to trick us?" You ask. "Yeah you have us at your mercy anyway" Mikey added. "Something just told us that there is no honor in an unfair fight" Reaptressmon said as she stared at the statue. You and Mikey then ran out of your hiding spots and grabbed your Fusion Loaders and Digi Fused your digimon to X'4. They battle it out but Reapmon and Reaptressmon eventually escape.

A huge rock then came falling down towards you. You screamed and braced for the impact. "Zeena!" Mikey cries. Your digimon then De fused. Instead of feeling of hard rock crushing your bones you feel two arms carry you away and you jump out of the way. You opened your eyes seeing none other than Mikey who has his arms protectively around you. "You ok Zeena?" He asked. "Uh huh" You say in relief. "The crystals are poisenous!" Renamon said. "We have to retreat!" Dorulamon ordered. "Retreat?!" Cutemon and Cutiemon asked confused. "Whatever! Lets just go!" Zetimon cried as everyone else ran. Mikey didnt even both to put you down and he ran carrying you bridal style. You didnt know weither to blush or to panic because of all the rocks falling. The ground suddenly split open under Mikey's foot causing him to slip. "Woahhhhhh!" You cry. The ground then opens up completely causing both you and Mikey to fall in as you both screamed for your doom...

...You woke up seeing that you were in a dark and dusty place. Your face was pressed against something hard. "Ugh..." You heard. You then looked down seeing that Mikey was under you. "...Z-zeena?" He asks. His body was pressed up against yours and you sweatdropped. _'Woah!'_ You thought. You blush and quickly stepped away from him. "Sorry! Mikey!" You say. "Its ok" He said as he slowly got up. The both of you then looked around. "Where are we?" Mikey asked. "Who knows?" You reply. You both then saw a hint of light. You both turned and saw the statue from before. "Look at it! Its still standing there" Mikey said. "It must have fallen from the same hole we did" He added walking towards it. "Im just glad it didnt fall on us" You say following. "Quite a lady, she looks like a queen or something" Mikey said. You rolled your eyes at his comment. "Yeah if thats what you like..." You muttered turning away.

After a moment you felt energized you then looked down at yourself seeing your whole body glow. "What the...? Mikey?" You asked. You turn to him seeing his hand raised up towards the statue. His body was glowing too along with the statue. "The Light of the Warrior..." you heard. You and Mikey then turned to see Reapmon and Reaptressmon. "The queen has given your approval..." Reapmon said. "Yes...she deems you both worthy as being one of the warriors" Reaptressmon added. You and Mikey exchange confused glances and then turned back to the statue.

"This Zone was onced govern by an order known as The Warriors of the Light" Reapmon said. "Like some kind of boy band?" Mikey asked. "Ooh! Like One Direction!" You say as your eyes anime sparkled. "Only those with Courage and Justice in their hearts were chosen" Reaptressmon said. **(Me: Ha ha! What a coincidence! Tai From Digimon Adventure has the Crest of Courage and my OC Fiona has the Crest of Justice! You can check my other completed stories too! ;))** "They select a few and chose Angemon as their leader! These were the greatest of ALL warriors" Reapmon said. "They were bound together by Friendship and Trust" Reaptressmon said.** (Me: Heh heh heh..."Friendship" Gee isnt there a certain blonde boy in Digimon Adventure with that Crest?)**"We never imagined that new warriors would be chosen" Reapmon said. "Chosen?" You and Mikey ask in unison. The area then started rumbling. "We better leave" Reaptressmon said. "Come..." Reapmon said going the other way with you and Mikey following.

The four of you were now in a tunnel full of glowing light and bits of light water. "How is there water in this place?" You asked. "This Zone was once a area full of water" Reapmon said. "You guys sure know a lot about this place..." Mikey said. Silence..."Wait a minute did you guys used to be those Warriors yourselves?" Mikey asked. "Mikey!" You cry elbowing him. "Dont concern yourselves with us" Reaptressmon said. "We kinda have to. You were just shooting at us back there" Mikey said.

"How does someone go through here without getting lost?" Mikey asks. Silence..."This place is huge! Its like a whole underground city!" Mikey added. Silence... "...Okay..I see you guys arent much of talkers..." Mikey said awkwardly. "Mikey give it up! They just-AHHH!" You cry as you and Mikey duck down because Reapmon and Reaptressmon instantly shot blasters at some digimon. The two then turned back and walked ahead with you both following. "What were those things? Are we trespassing?" Mikey asked. "This is not their city" Reapmon said. "This place is Silcalia. It was one of the most posperious city in the Sand Zone" Reaptressmon said. "Then an accident happened and the city never revived...it's swallowed up by the sand" Reaptressmon added.

You all then looked up seeing a dead end. "Its closed up!" You say. "Not for long!" Reapmon said. He and Reaptressmon then aim their cannons at the door. "NO STOP!" You cry. "Why?" Reapmon asks. "Dont you get it? The rickishay will hit us! Specificly Zeena and I" Mikey said. "Hmmm..." You say. "You got an idea Zeena?" Mikey asks. "Mm hm!" You say as you pull out your light green Fusion Loader and a Digi Card. You then push the Digi Card into your Fusion Loader. "OK! Lets go!" You say as the digital stuff surronds you. "Upload! Guilemon! Go clear the tunnel!" You say. The legendary Guilemon then appears and makes a hole into the sealed off rocky area. "Hmph...not bad at all" Reaptressmon said. "Great work Zeena!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up. You smile and all then go through the hole.

Reapmon and Reaptressmon had then told you both the story on how they were both rejected at being The Warriors of Light and how they ended up attacking everyone. "Although the queen smiled upon the both of you" Reaptressmon said. "We took it as a sign not to destroy you two" Reapmon said. "...We struck down our own comrades..The Warriors of the Light...it still seemed like a dream...or nightmare" Reaptressmon said. "A curse made everyone go mad during that time...now we serve the Bagra Army to find out who put that curse" Reapmon said. You all looked up seeing the light. "Thats the surface up there" Reaptressmon said. "How do we get up there?" Mikey asks. A rush ofr excitement then flows through your body and your eyes turn yellow. "Aschen says LETS GO!" You cheer. "Uh oh!" Mikey cried sweatdropping. You pick up Mikey and carry him bridal style. "Z..er Aschen? What are you doing?!" Mikey asked a little scared. "GO GO GO!" You cheer. You then hop on the small thick lodges and jump high left to right which each step. "ASCHEN!" Mikey cried scared. "SLOW DOWWNNNN!" You then jump out the hole. "YeeOWWWWW!" You cheer as you fly out and land onto the sand next to Reapmon and Reaptressmon. You then put Mikey down who was breathing heavily. "WOOOO! YEAH!" You cheer. "My for a young human you sure do have alot of strength and will inside of you" Reapmon said. "Indeed" Reaptressmon added. "Im surprised that you were able to jump on those thick lodges in high heels!" Mikey said surprised. You just smiled.

Thats when a fire ball came flying towards you causing you to snap back into your normal self. "WOAH! What the?" You ask. You then see green hair come forward to whip you and you dodge out of the way. You turn to see Shoutmon and Zetimon with purple marks on their foreheads along with the rest of your digimon. "Its the curse mark!" Reapmon said. Shoutmon,Zetimon,Balistamon and GreenKazemon then come charging for you all but Reapmon and Reaptressmon then deflects it and pushes them back. Reapmon and Reaptressmon then grabs a hold of you and Mikey and runs. "Did you see their foreheads?" Reaptressmon asked. "Is that the one from the story you told?" You ask. "Yes it was the same spell that happened to our comrades" Reapmon said.

"Mikey! Zeena!" you heard. You both then see Angie and Jeremy hidding behind a wall. Reapmon and Reaptressmon then dropped you and Mikey off as you go over to them. "Why are you guys with them? Dont you know that they are bad guys?!" Jeremy asks scared. "No its ok guys! We can trust them" You said. "Well right now theres something wrong with the digimon!" Angie cried. "Yeah! They went biserk and attacked us!" Jeremy cried. "Someone casted a spell on them" Mikey said. "What?" Jeremy said shocked. Thats when Cutemon and Cutiemon then jumped out of nowhere and bit Angie on both of her arms. "AHHH!" Angie cried. "HEY GET OFF OF HER!" Jeremy yelled as she grabbed them and through them to the side.

All your digimon then charged towards you and Reapmon and Reaptressmon then got their guns ready. "NO Dont shoot!" Mikey cried. "Fool! Its either them or us!" Reapmon said. "It doesnt matter they are still our friends!" You say as you fend and dodge all of Zetimon's kicks and punches. You all then heard a woman laughing. You turned and saw Laylamon with some Bagra goons. "Oh no not her!" You cry. You were then greeted with a harsh kick in the cheek by Zetimon who hit you towards the ground. "Sit down and enjoy the show Reapmon!" Laylamon said. "You can rest too Reaptressmon dear. It should be your cup of tea. It all ends with ruins" Laylamon then turns to you and Mikey. "Foolish children you might as well pack it in right now!" Laylamon said. You looked and saw your digimon along with Mikey's slowly coming towards you. You got up and slowly backed away until you were back to back with Mikey. "This would be a perfect time for Aschen to unleash her wild punches and kicks" Mikey said. "I can only awaken that persona when im excited Mikey" You said. "And right now I am the Reapmon and Reaptressmon then blast Ebemon causing all your digimon to return back to normal.

"Reapmon? Reaptressmon? Care to explain yourselves?" Laylamon asked. "You were the one that casted the spell on our comrades!" Reapmon said. "We will avenge them!" Reaptressmon said. "Reapmon!" Mikey said. "Reaptressmon..." you say. Thats when Laylamon then scratched both Reapmon and Reaptressmon scarring them. "Oh im sorry did I scratch you with a poisen fingernail?" Laylamon asked smirking evily. "OH NO!" You cry. "Poisen fingernail? Man I would love to have those!" Zetimon said. "Oh do you dear? Well you are most certainly welcome to join the Bagra Army and I can give this ability to your beautiful nail art" Laylamon said. "Thanks! I love your nail art too!" Zetimon said. You shot Zetimon a glare and she gave you a confused look. "What? She complimented my nail art!" She said. "You are not joining the Bagra Army!" you told her sternly.

"Everyone on your feet! We have to help Reapmon and Reaptressmon!" Mikey ordered. "WHAT?!" Shoutmon asked shocked. "Are you guys crazy?" Zetimon asked. "YEP!" You say. You and Mikey then Digi Fused your digimon to X's 4. "Okay guys! Go for its weak spot!" You say. "RIGHT!" Your digimon say. "Crusher Bone!" Ebemon said launching and attack. Both your digimon dodge and Shoutmon X4 slashes the weapon off of Ebemons arm. "Neuro Destroyer!" Ebemon said. Your digimon then deflect it. Ebemon then teleports close to them resulting for Zetimon X4 to blast with her gun destroying Ebemon.

Laylamon was about to scratch Reapmon and Reaptressmon but Zetimon X4 blasted her arm away from them. "What? But I thought you liked my nail art?" Laylamon said in a sarcastic sad tone. "I do! But my nail art is the best there is!" Zetimon X4 said. "Yeah keep your claws to yourself lady!" Mikey scowled. "Oh well your a little late by the looks of it!" Laylamon said. Reapmon and Reaptressmon then cry out a bit in pain as purple data runs across their bodies. "What did you do?" You asked. Reapmon and Reaptressmon then fall back and faint. "NO!" You and Mikey cry.

To be continued...If you all have any cool ideas for the story let me know in the reviews! R&R!


	11. Showdown in the Sand Zone!

ENJOY also happy Independence Day!

"Those scratched by my poisen talents NEVER survive!" Laylamon said. "Noo..." said Reapmon. "You wont...get away with this..." Reaptressmon said. "Oh but I already have dear" Laylamon said. "Hold on!" Mikey called. "Dont worry were coming!" You said. You,Mikey and your digimon then charge up to them but the Bagra Goons had surrounded you. "You guys can stand there and look ugly all you want! Thats NOT gonna stop us!" You say angrily. "Yeah! Cmon Zeena!" Mikey said. You and Mikey were about to go through but Angie grabbed a hold of you while Jeremy did the same to Mikey. "Are you out of your mind?" Jeremy asks. "Yeah your gonna get hurt!" Angie cried. "But they need help!" Mikey cried.

"Summon the power..." a voice said. Thats when the purple ghost Pharomon from before then appears. "Use the Code Crown to upload the power of this land!" Pharomon said. You nodded and pulled out your Fusion Loader. "Upload!" You say. The Code Crown then shoots out and it was seemingly blinding the Bagra causing them all to leave. A pyramid then erupts from the ground from under all of you causing you all to lift off out of the ground and onto the pyramid. You all surprisingly had a good grip as you held on. Your eyes then turn a bright yellow. "AHHHHH! THANKS ALOT ZEENA! YOU BROUGHT BACK MY FEAR OF HEIGHTS!" Jeremy cried. "WOOO HOOOO! YEAH!" You cheer. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUN?" Dorulamon asked you. "Hell yeah dog! WOOOOO!" You cheer. Renamon just shook her head at you. The pyramids then formed together creating a huge high pyramid floating above.

At the very top of the pyramid were two digital like beds that Reapmon and Reaptressmon layed upon. The whole Sand Zone surface then turned purple as a force field surronds you all. "This is the pyramid of renewual" Pharomon said. "This is where the legendary warriors of light come to be healed. But this area was once destroyed by lord Bagra and the Queen vanished from the land! The pyramid slept between the lands ever since. But it has been restored by the Code Crown and the one who now posses it. It may be possible for these warriors to be restored as well" "Really?" You ask. "Only the warriors of light could summon the pyramid and this the two of you have done! You both should be able to download the queens healing power by using your Fusion Loaders" Pharomon said.

You and Mikey exchange quick glances and nodded. You both then bring out your Fusion Loaders and raise it. "Fusion Loader Download!" You both say in then the surronds Reapmon and Reaptressmon and the statue of the queen then appears. "Systems activated" The queen said. Two red books then appear hoving over Reapmon and Reaptressmon. "Initiating digimon renual sequience!" She added. "Farewell! The rest is up to you two!" Pharomon said as he faded away. Light the sprinkles down towards Reapmon and Reaptressmon. This caused both of your digimon to De Fuse and all the digimon you brought along to come out of your Fusion Loader.

"Just what are we doing here?" AnneSirenamon asked. "Yeah why are we here?" Chibitortimon asked. "You were all downloaded?" Angie asked. "It seems the Fusion Loaders need all of its powers for the task it has" Knightmon said. Thats when the Bagra tackled the shield surrounding you all causing some of you all the fall back. "What is that?" Angie cried. "Mikey! Zeena! Things are about to get ugly! Is that download done?" Jeremy asked. "Not yet!" You say. "Yeah just a few more!" Mikey said as you both begin to download data into the book.

Bagra goons then broke the shield causing a rumble. "They broke the shield!" Zetimon cried. "Guys we have to Digi Fuse!" Shoutmon said. "But we cant! We cant use the Fusion Loader until this is done!" Mikey said. "Meaning you all have to go fend them off until then!" You added. "This is ridiculous!" Zetimon said angrily. "She's right! Why do you guys bother to save those creeps anyway?" Shoutmon asked. "Shoutmon! Zetimon! You heard them!" Balistamon said. "Thats right! They are our leaders!" Dorulamon said. "Oh shut up you stupid dog!" Zetimon said. Dorulamon growled at that. You sighed seeing that this was getting nowhere. You turn back to look at Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy?" You asked. "Yeah?" He asked turning to you. "Lead everyone to victory! Im counting on you!" You say with a wink. Jeremy blushed a deep red and then instantly gave a bold smile. "Alright! I'll lead!" Jeremy said. "Are you serious?" Zetimon asked irritated. "This gives me a chance to order people around! Everyone follow me!" Jeremy said running down with everyone following except Zetimon and Shoutmon.

"We believe in you guys!" Mikey said. You then heard the sound of Zetimon filing her nails as she sat down. "Arent you going?" Shoutmon asked. "Fine...whatever!" Zetimon sighed as she got up and ran to fight. "Talk about peer pressure" Shoutmon said running after her. You then saw Reapmon and Reaptressmon open their one eye. "Donnot waste the power of the queen on us" Reapmon said. "You both must stop" Reaptressmon said. "No! Forget it!" You said. "Children, we donnot deserve the queens healing because we are not warriors of light" Reapmon said. "Although you both are warriors...leave us...go to your friends..." Reaptressmon said. You sadden at the worlds. You knew they were right. You slowly...ever so slowly raised your Fusion Loader down a bit. "Im not leaving!" Mikey said. "Mikey..." You whisper. "Dont you see? You guys helped us! You guys are our friends! All the others feel the same way! Thats why they are down there! Im not giving up on you! So dont give up on yourself!" Mikey said. You looked at him surprised at his words. You remembered many years ago that Mikey had said that to you after you sadden when your father had died. You smiled as your heart had warmed up and you raise your Fusion Loader back up high. "Im not giving up either!" You say. You felt Mikey's eyes on you and you looked at him seeing a smile on his face. His smile had warmed you making you blush.

"This friendship is so digusting yet so heartwarming..." You heard a voice say. You and Mikey then turn around seeing Shoutmon and Zetimon standing there in deep thought. "What are you guys doing here?" Mikey asked. Your two digimon then snapped out of your thoughts. "Oh uh well...Shoutmon got lonely so I came to stay with him!" Zetimon lied. "Aw babe I knew you cared!" Shoutmon said hugging her legs. "Get off of me!" Zetimon cried kicking him off. "Ow! Hey!" Shoutmon said. "You guys should be fighting!" You say. "Dont worry Zee we got everything under control!" Shoutmon said. He and Zetimon then got to fight. You and Mikey exchange confused glances and then snicker a bit.

You and Mikey saw how the barrier completely shattered and the Bagra goons were slowly coming in. "This is really bad!" you cried as you sweatdropped. "Just a little longer Zeena!" Mikey said. "My arm is tired..." you cry as you arm slowly shivered down. Mikey grabbed your arm and raised it back up keeping his hand on your arm. "Dont give up Zeena! I believe in you" Mikey said. You look at him amazed. "Really?" You asked. "Yeah! I totally believe in you Zeena because I know you have the will to do it!" Mikey said. You felt your face heat up at his heartwarming words and you finally comprehended that you were blushing. You then got serious and nodded and continued to raise your Fusion Loader to continue to download the book data but Mikey completely forgotten that his hand was still on your arm...

You and Mikey then saw two dark hands touch your Fusion Loader. It was Reapmon and Reaptressmon who had gotten up. "Go on children! Go to your friends" Reapmon said. "What?" you say shock. "Are you sure?" Mikey asked. "Do as we say! Dont leave your comrades like we did!" Reaptressmon said. You and Mikey nodded. "Okay..." you say. You both then put your Fusion Loaders down. You then look at your arm seeing that Mikey was still holding it. This made you blush. "Um..." you mutter. "Huh?" Mikey asked. He then looked down seeing he was still holding your hand. "Oh sorry Zeena!" Mikey said as he quickly letted go. "Its ok..." you say. You look at Mikey seeing that he was suddenly blushing a light pink. You awkwardly then turned to Reapmon and Reaptressmon who had saw the whole thing. "Well...we'll be right back..." you say. You and Mikey then run down the stairs back to the others.

"Ok guys! Lets Digi Fuse!" Mikey said as you both raised up your Fusion Loaders.(Me: I almost forgot to add the digimons battle cries for when they are about to transform so here you go!) "Shoutmon!" Mikey says. "Oh Yeah!" said Shoutmon. "Ballistamon!" "Alright!" "Dorulamon!" "ROAR!" "Knightmon!" "Pursue!" "Pawnchessmon!" "Yes sire!" "Starmon!" "Yo!" "Digi Fuse!" Mikey finished. "Shoutmon X's 4K!" They said. It was now your turn. "Zetimon!" You say. "You know it!" Zetimon said. "GreenKazemon!" "Woo hoo!" "Renamon!" "HAH!" "Nefertimon!" "Pursuing!" "Gatomon!" "Meow!" "Digi Fuse!" You say. "Zetimon X's 4K!" They said. "GO!" You and Mikey order.

Your digimon then go to fight. "Upload all you want! Your still no match for MachineDramon!" Laylamon said. "Bigger isnt always better! Just look what happened to the dinosuars" Shoutmon4K said. "Shut up and fight!" Zetimon4K said. "Alright..." "Great Sword of Victory!" "Electromagnetic Laser!" A beam of purple light then appears revealing then a now red creature. Laylamon snickered. "You can digi fuse until your blue in the face HiMachineDramon will still pick at you with its teeth when its all over!" HiMachineDramon then summons a white whip and whips both of your digimon and they begin to cry out in pain. "Oh no!" Mikey cried. The white whip then ties itself around your digimon and tightens. "Oh dont go yet! Say hello to my not so little friends!" Laylamon said as HiMachineDramon positions it's tow canons at your digimon. "And say goodbye to the future! Because nothing survives the Cosmic Canon!" Laylamon says as HiMachineDramon gathers energy into the canon. "FIRE!" BOOM! Thats when to all of your surprise you saw Reapmon and Reaptressmon took the hit of the canon. "Reapmon!" Shoutmon X4K cries. "No! Reaptressmon!" Zetimon X4K cried. You all looked shocked. "They... saved them..." You say sadly. "We are..." Reaptressmon began. "Worthy...?" Reapmon asked. "Thank you..." They say in unison. You eyes then begin to water up and you slowly saw how dust escapes from Reapmon and Reaptressmon. Tears then fall from your eyes. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You cry out. "Why!?" Mikey cried.

"You both always were a pain! No matter you wont escape this time!" Laylamon said as energy gathers up in the canon. Reapmon and Reaptressmon then launch twin gun shots at the canon destroying it. "No! My lovely canon!" Laylamon cried. "You guys just shot em!" Zetimon X4K cries. Light then surrounds Reapmon and Reaptressmon. "Its the light..." you say. They slowly then transform... "You think that will save you? HiMachineDramon will take you with it!" Laylamon said. "Reapmon is no more..." "Neither is Reaptressmon..." "What you see now are true warriors!" They then reveal themselves from their wings. "I return as Beelzemon!" Beelzemon said. "I return as Balazemon!" Balazemon said. They were now winged creatures with mettalic bodies and a mask. Beelzemon had dark blue wings and a dark blue mask while Balazemon had teal blue wings and a teal blue mask.

A smile then appears on your face as you look amaze. "Woah!" Mikey said surprised. "Love the new dreads!" "Right?" You say in agreement. "We will avenge our former incarnations!" Balazemon said. "Yes we shall!" Beelzemon said. "Your both still losers!" Laylamon yelled as HiMachineDramon charged towards them. "Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon and Balazemon say in unison. They then launch two twin cannons at HiMachineDramons mouth. This made him struggle. "Okay so you both have bigger weapons but you still cant win!" Laylamon said. "Heh! Well lets find out! Shall we Balazemon?" Beelzemon asked. "We shall Beelzemon!" Balazemon said. "Hey dont forget about us!" Zetimon X4K said. "Yeah me too!" Shoutmon X4K said as they both charged in. They both attacked with their sword and gun and destroyed HiMachineDramon.

The area then cleared up and the sun was out again. "Yeah we did it guys!" Mikey said. "Yeah we did! Um where Beelzemon and Balazemon?" You asked. "They gone!" Deputymon said. "Thats too bad.." You said sadly. Mikey then put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey they'll be back! Thats not the last we seen of them right?" Mikey asked. You turn to him seeing the bright confident smile on his face. You slowly smile. "Right Mikey!" You say. "Say Mikey can I ride with your possie for a spare?" Deputymon asked. "Sure Deputymon! Glad to have you partner!" Mikey said. "UGH..." you say in disgust as you shake your head. "Cmon! What?" Mikey asked. You wave him off. "Yawn! Too much excitement..." Beastmon yawned as she layed onto your feet. "Yeah I guess you all deserve rest" You say. You and Mikey then raise up your Fusion Loaders. The majority of your digimon and Mikey's then go back into your Fusion Loaders. Sand then blows over you all. "What now?" Mikey asked. The green portal then opens up and sucks you all in! You could have sworn you heard an evil laugh...

R&R Guys!


	12. Trouble in Paradise!

Just so you guys know the idea behind Zetimon was the character Zeena from Sonic Lost World which is how I got the name for my OC and Zetimon's personality. Zeena from Sonic Lost World is exactly how Zetimon looks by the way.

Also heres a brief message to some certain reviewers: Please refrain from giving frequent demands as it is my story so therefor I can chose what I want to do with it or how the story will unfold or weither or not if I skip an episode because I feel that it isnt important for my OC to fit in. I hope you respect that as I am the author of this story. If you donnot like how things are going there are plenty of other Digimon Fusion stories on this site. I am not saying this to all my reviewers(Not you Redder45 or you Summer490) just certain reviewers. Anyways enjoy!

You all had landed in a new Zone which was colorful and beautiful. "What is this place?" You asked. "It looks like paradise!" Mikey said. "..Or a theme park" You all then looked and saw a floating cute small digimon painting a portrait. Ballistamon and GreenKazemon then go over to him. "Ah an artist aye? I love art!' Ballistamon said. "Me too!" GreenKazemon said happily. "What is it? A sunset? A tree? Plate of Spaghetti?" Ballistamon asked. "Ooh It must be a clown puppy! OR a rainbow dolphin squirting out juice!" GreenKazemon said. Jeremy then came over to them along with Shoutmon,Zetimon,Starmon and BlackGatomon.

"Let me see!" Jeremy said. "...Good question what is that?" "Its a sword! Sword! Three cheers for art!" Starmon cheered. "Quiet! What do you know about art?" Shoutmon scowled. Zetimon then giggled at that. Shoutmon then grinned at her. "Hey you laughed at me! You must think i'm funny dont you babe?" Zetimon gave a look of shock and blushed as she turned away. "Hmph! Dont think this means anything shorty!" She said. You and Mikey turn to each other and grin. "Arent they cute?" You asked. "Oh definitely!" Mikey said.

"Just look at this place it's so pretty!" Angie said. "And peaceful thats what I like!" Mikey said. "Mm-hm!" You say in agreement. "Is it?" You all heard a voice ask. You all then looked up and saw Beelzemon and Balazemon. "How did you guys get here?" Mikey asked. "For now on we won't be very far away" Balazemon said. You and Mikey smile at that. "Theres something odd about this place. We shall go investigate" Beelzemon said as he and Balazemon fly away. "How'd they get here?" Angie asked. "Apparently they can travel freely through the digi world Zones" Renamon explained. "I dont see why they are so worried. I dont see any of Bagras goons anywhere and-Hahhhhh!" Mikey said. "Nice to know we have guardian angels huh Mikey?" You asked. You heard nothing. "Mikey?" You asked. you look around seeing he was gone. "He fell!" Angie cried. "Oh no!" You cried. Thats when you saw a metal like digimon swopped down and took Mikey and brought him back to the surface.

You ran up to Mikey and hug him tightly. "Woah Zeena easy now! Im ok!" Mikey said. Your eyes turn a bright orange. "Fool! Whats the matter with you? You could have gotten yourself killed!" You scold as you punch Mikey in the arm. "Ah! Hey! Easy there Latiqua! This guy saved me after all" Mikey said. "Mm hm!" You said narrowing your eyes. "Who are you anyway?" Shoutmon asked looking up at Mikey's savior. "Shakomonnnn! Heres some adviceeee so my heart will surviceeee. Not everythings nice in paradiseee!" Shakomon said in a werid remix like voice. He then flew away. "What was that?" Angie asked confused. "I have no idea" Jeremy said. "Heh he sound like T-Pain!" You laughed. "Yeah he's a rapper! No! A poet! it rhymes with everything!" Starmon said happily. "THANKS BUT I THINK WE FIGURED OUT!" Shoutmon yelled. Zetimon giggled at that. "Hey that was actually funny" "You really think so?" Shoutmon asked. "Sure... but dont think this means anything..." Zetimon said as she patted Shoutmon on the head. Shoutmon although was curently drooling as he wagged his tail.

"Hey look at this place! Its high above the clouds! No wonder the Bagra Army hasnt come here" Mikey said. "Makes sense" You said. "Whatever! We get to relax after all! Ah" Jeremy said calmly as he layed on the ground. "Its like a vacation..." Shoutmon said happily as he layed back with him. "If thats the case then you can be my pillow while I paint my nails a new color" Zetimon said as she layed her head on Shoutmons belly. "Ahhh...whatever you want babe..." Shoutmon said happily. _'Aw they so cute. Suprised that Zetimon maybe starting to warm up to Shoutmon though'_ You thought. You looked around seeing everyone else sat down while Cutemon and Cutiemon were playing tag with the Pickmon.

Thats when you all heard a loud whistle. "SQUASHING THE GRASS IS PROHIBITED!" Piximon shouted. "What the?" You say shocked. Jeremy and Shoutmon then slowly lifted up off the ground causing Zetimon to fall over. "UGH! Shoutmon! You ruined my French tips!" Zetimon cried. "Heh heh...Sorry..." Shoutmon said nervously. Piximon then flew over to Dondokomon. "STOP MAKING THAT RACKET!" He yelled. "Racket?! No its not! Its rockin!" Dondokomon said. "You under arrest for making chaos!" Piximon said. "You wanna hear a racket! Well here!" Donkomon cried as he ramed himself towards Piximon. "Your resisting arrest!" Piximon cried. He then summonded a dark pixiball and hit it towards Dondokomon. More Piximon then appeared. "Oh yeah well I got friends to pinky! Oh guys?" Dondokomon calls. "Leave it to us!" Starmon said. "Yeah!" BlackGatomon said. "Star Storm!" "Black Cat Magic!" The two attacks then hit the Piximon. Pickmon and MiniDeputymon then joined in. "Power Picks!" "BB Ray!" You and Mikey had watched the whole time. "MM...s*** got to real..." You say. "yeah lets go!" Mikey said.

You both then got over to the digimon who were fighting. You and Mikey then stepped in the way to block them. "Hey stop it!: Mikey said. "Ok round them up! Get em all!" Piximon said. "Wait please!" A voice said. You all then turned seeing an angel boy digimon. "They come from a different Zone. They dont know our rules and laws cant you just let them go?" Lucemon asked. You all then heard a loud siren. "Nobody move! Everyone stay where you are!" Gargoylemon ordered. You panicked. "S***! Cops! Yo Taiki! You gotta hide me son!" You say hiding behind Mikey. "Its Mikey, Latiqua" Mikey said. **(Me: Yeah I thought it would be funny to put in his Japanese name)**

"Whats the trouble here?" Gargoylemon asked. "Its like this:Lucemon is trying to prevent us from arresting these criminals" Piximon said. "Not again! Alright Lucemon you can take the punishment for them" Gargolyemon said. "Statue Storm!" He then launched statues and hit Lucemon towards the ground. "Hey he didnt do anything!" Mikey cried. "Yeah! There anit no point doing that!" You cry. "You better be ready to pay the ultimate penalty!" Gargoylemon said. They then flew away. You and eveyone else then go to Lucemon's side.

"Hey you alright?" You asked. "Yeah" Lucemon said. "How awful!" Dondokomon cried. "Its ok..im used to it by now" Lucemon said. You sadden at that which made your eyes turn back to there normal face. You saw how you and everyone else were surrounding an angel boy digimon. You didnt know exactly what was going on. You narrowed your eyes. _'I'll ask Mikey later...'_ you thought. "This place has pretty strict rules huh?" Mikey asked. "Yeah and we have this strict force we have to put up with and they also protect us from incoming invasions" Lucemon said. "So thats why the Bagra Army isnt here!" Mikey said. "I dont know which one of them is worse! Them or the patrol force!" Shoutmon said. "Obviously the patrol force! They startled me and chip off my nail and ruined my design! What am I gonna do?!" Zetimon cried. "Here let me?" Shoutmon said. "Oh no you dont! Dont you-" Zetimon cried. Shoutmon then grabbed Zetimon's nail polish and painted on a new beautiful design. He then breathed hard on the nails for it to dry. "There ya go babe!" He said. Zetimon gasped and stared at her beautiful nails in awe. "Im beautiful again! Thank you Shoutmon!" Zetimon said happily as she patted him on the head. This made Shoutmon blush. You smirked at that. _'Yep those two are gonna fall in love soon enough...just maybe'_ you thought.

"Anyway the patrol thinks keeping us in line helps us do what we love most: The creation of art! Sculptures,paintings you name it" Lucemon said. "Computer graphics? Because I LOVE pretty pixiles!" Ballistamon said excitely. "Ooh or a pottery making? Because I LOVE making beautiful flower pots!" GreenKazemon said happily. "Hey me too!" Ballistamon said. "Lets check it out!" Mikey said. "Im in!" You said. "It will be a relief getting a Code Crown without having to fight the Bagra Army" Jeremy said. "Are you the ones ive heard about? The ones getting the Code Crowns?" Lucemon asked. "Yep thats right! And so far we've been getting Code Crowns from 5 Zones!" Shoutmon said giving a thumbs up. "Is that right? Well ours is hard to get because its protected by an unbreakable seal" Lucemon said. "Seal?" You ask. "Yes and it can only be unsealed by a secret weapon and no one knows what that is" Lucemon said.

"Sounds tricky" You said. "But hey, if this Zones so peaceful then maybe we dont need the Code Crown here. Thats what we all really want. A peaceful digi world" Mikey said. "Im glad to hear you say that! That is exactly why I want to be this Zone's president we're about to have an election" Lucemon explained. "Arent you a little young to be a president?" Angie asked. "And short?" Ballistamon added. "Our current president is the head of the patrol force SlashAngemon, he's very strict" Lucemon said. "So how do digi elections work out here?" Jeremy asked. "Each of the canidates wears this heart" Lucemon said pointing to the green heart of his chest. "And when you eatn the support of enough digimon it turns red! This Zone has a million laws nobody can remember, If im elected im going to change all that!" Lucemon said. "Well i'd vote for you!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah dude you got our support" Mikey said. "Thanks i appreciate it! Anyway thats enough about me! If your ready I can show you around the Zone" Lucemon said.

Lucemon had you all traveling in a hot air balloon while he flew in front of you. "Woah what a view!" Jeremy said amazed. "Yeah its like this place is a work of art!" Angie said. Mikey then looked to the side only to see Shakkomon. "Its him again!" Mikey said. "Hey there how you doing?" Mikey said waving at him. "How do you know Shakkomon?" Lucemon asked. "He came swopping in and caught me when I fell at the edge of the Zone" Mikey said. "Becareful rumor has it saying that he's a spy" Lucemon whispered. You all then took another good look at Shakkomon whose eyes were glowing. "Now that you mentioned it those eyes are kinda shifty!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah..." Zetimon said. "Heres our museum! You can look around but dont touch anything" Lucemon said.

You all then landed taking a look at the art. You,Mikey,Shoutmon and Zetimon were currently staring at a statue. You all seemingly got bored of it all. Thats when you all had heard a crash. You four ran over and saw a broken statue with Dondokomon standing next to it. "Dondokomon! Shame on you!" You said waving your finger. "Now you've done it!" Shoutmon said. "Hold on! It wasnt me! I didnt break it!" Dondokomon cried. Thats when you all heard a familiar siren. "Oh great its CSI" You say rolling your eyes. "Heh heh good one" Mikey said snicker. "You again? What have you done now?" Gargoyemon asked.

He then landed and stared at the broken statue in shock. "WHAT? VANDALISM! Who broke this statue hm?" Gargoylemon asked. He then picked up Dondokomon's drum piece tip. "Oh that will be mine" He said. "You under arrest!" Gargolyemon yelled. "It wasnt me!" Dondokomon cried. "How do you explain this then?" Gargolyemon asked. "Admit it! You broke it!" "Hey if he say he didn't touch it he didn't touch it!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah leave him alone!" You said. "Abstracting justice? Then you are all under arrest as well!" Gargolemon said to you all. "Under arrest? Byt im too pretty! Shoutmon! Save me!" Zetimon cried as she tried hiding behind Shoutmon. He put his hand out to protect her. "Hail of Horns!" The minions say. They then blasted you four to the ground causing you all to black out...

You all were now in a dark brick room. Dondokomon was in the "hot seat" Gargolymon turned on the light above them and sat across from him while the rest of you four stood there. "Alright Confess!" Gargolemon yelled. "I didnt break the statue!" Dondokomon cried. "Yeah he's not a liar! You got the wrong guy" Mikey said. "You are humans right? What are you doing in the Digital World?" Gargolyemon asked. "Well nothing bad" You said. "Dont you start talking to me like that young lady!" Gargolemon said. "Oh yeah! Well there wasnt any crimes so stop treating us this way!" Mikey said. Gargolyemon then smirked. "Have some digi bites" He said giving you all bowls of digi bites. "Dont mind if I do!" Shoutmon said as he was digging in. "Ugh! You eat like a pig!" Zetimon said in disgust. You all then continued eating. "CONFESS YOUR GUILTS! Or you will be erased!" Gargolyemon yelled. "ERASED!?" The five of you cried in unison. "But if you confess you get a fair trial! Then you will be erased!" Gargoleymon said. "Thats not really much of a choice!" Dondokomon said. "Now hold it bub! Im a lady! So I suspect to be treated like one okay?!" Zetimon yelled. "Oh thats right! Where are my manners m'lady" Gargolemon said. Zetimon smiled in triumph seeing how her charms were seemingly working. "LAIDIES CAN BE ERASED FIRST!" Gargolemon said. "WHAT?!" You and Zetimon cry in unison. "Well i'll give the five of you time to figure it out!" Gargolemon said as he walked out and locked the door.

"I didnt do it! Really!" Dondokomon cried. "Well this is just GREAT! I didnt even get a chance to become QUEEN! I cannot believe that I am going to be erased! ERASED!" Zetimon cried. "What are we gonna do Mikey?" Shoutmon asked. "We'll find the real criminal and prove Dondokomon innocent!" Mikey said. "You do believe me!" Dondokomon said. "Course we do!" Mikey said. You smiled at that. "Well gang it looks like we got a mystery on our hands!" You say triumphantly as you put your foot on the table.

The wall then broke then revealing a red robo fist and green boot. It was Ballistamon and GreenKazemon who broke down the door. "Hey guys!" GreenKazemon said. "We're breaking you guys out!" Angie said. "Lets move!" Jeremy said. The siren then goes off. Your eyes turn a bright yellow. "YEAH YEAH! Prison break!" You cheer. Everyone looked at you scared. "Uh oh..." Angie cried. You all then ran out the prison. You heard the sirens. You all looked up and saw the Gargolemon and its minions. "Escaping? Not like your crimes were bad enough already!" Gargoleymon said. "Were just doing what you should be doing! Finding the criminal!" Mikey said. "Only a criminal would say that! TAKE EM DOWN!" Gargolymon yelled.

"Hail Horns!" The Unicornmon then blasted blasts out of their mouths. You put your talents to good use. You then take your foot and blances the blasts on your tippy toes and kick it up a bit. "WHAT? HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?!" Gargolemon asks. Your smirk. "ASCHEN KICK!" You then kick the blasts back at the Unicornmon who fell. "Woah! How did she do that?!" Jeremy asks shocked. "Zeena is no ordinary human when she's in her Wild mode!" Angie cried. "Fire again!" Gargolemon yelled. The Unicornmon then blasts at you again."WOO LETS GOO!" You cheer. You then rapidly punch the blasts one by one deflecting them back with your fists and hit the Unicornmon again. "Nice one Aschen!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up. "Insolent little girl!" Gargolemon yelled. "Aw? Are you mad cause you got an ass kicking from a little human girl?" You taunt. "Grrrrrr! Little insect! I will punish you!" Gargolyemon said.

Your eyes then turn a deep red. "I'll kill YOU!" You yell. "Uh oh! It's T-elos!" Jeremy cried. You then pull out two Machine Guns from who knows where. "AND SHE HAS A GUN!" Jeremy said scared. "Star Shower!" Pegasismon said as he made the stars rain. "Time for my MACHINE GUNN!" You said. You then use your guns and blast at the stars and push them back. The Unicornmon then shot more blasts at you. You then spin on one foot in a circle and continue shooting your guns at the digimon. "AHHHHHHHH!" You shout as you continue shooting.

Your spinning then stopped because a giant X hit the ground in the middle of all of you causing you all to fall on your backs."Whats going on here? Who are they?" SlashAngemon asked. "They are criminals trying to escape!" Gargolemon said. "They shall be erased!" SlashAngemon said.

You all were now in cages in the stadium tied up. You obviously did not know why or what happened because you were now back to normal. The last thing you remembered was being a the little prison cell with Mikey, Shoutmon and Zetimon. "This list of crimes committed by the outsiders include: Acts of vandalism against our cherished works of art, resisting arrest, abstraction of justice,attempting to escape, and physically harming police with illegal weapons!" Gargoleymon said. Everyone turned to you a=giving you angry looks at that last part. "What? What did I do?" You asked. "Well Aschen and T-elos went on a prison break rampage...though it wasnt completely your fault were in this mess" Mikey whispered to you. "Awww..." you groan as you facepalm. "Not to mention causing chaos, laying on the grass and making a racket in public!" Gargolyemon said. "This is ridiculous! None of this would have happened if you havent arrested our friend for something he didnt do!" Mikey said. "SILENCE! Saying 'Ridiculous' is another crime! You shall be erased!" SlashAngemon said. "No more chaos! They must be punished!" The digimon guards cry.

The beams in the cages began to glow. You were in fear that you were about to be erased. "Stop this!" A voice said. The beams then stopped and you all turned to see Lucemon. "You have no evidence that they did all this! They are innocent until proven guilty!" Lucemon said. "wait!" a voice cried. You all then saw a cute white digimon flying. "They didnt do it! It was me! Im guilty!" Kyupimon cried. "Aww.." you cooed. Gargolyemon then grabbed a hold of Kyupimon shocking you. "I knew it! Release the prisoners! We shall erase Kyupimon!" Gargolemon said as he released all of you as they put Kyupimon in the cage. The digimon guards then start chanting at the beams bagan to glow.

"STOP!" You shout. This caused everyone to stare at you. "I dont care about the stupid statue! No one deserves this horrible punishment! It was an accident! You leave Kyupimon alone!" You yell. "Do not interfer!" SlashAngemon said. "No im gonna interfer! Because if you ask me this whole system is a load of bull s***!" You yell. "Yeah she's right! Doesnt anyone else see that?" Mikey asks. "They are both right! This land is supposed to be peaceful! Who can work with me to change this land!?" Lucemon asked the crowd. "I'll work with you Lucemon!" a digimon said. "Im with you all the way!" Another said. Eventually the whole crowd supported with Lucemon's idea.

"Thats enough! Outsiders you have just sealed your fates! Erase them all!" SlashAngemon said. You and Mikey then pull out your Fusion Loaders. "Ready Mikey?" You ask. "Ready! Let's go!" Mikey said. You all then digi fused your digimon to X's 4. Shoutmon X4 and Zetimon X4 then charge at SlashAngemon with their sword and gun. They fought it out. ZetimonX4 was struggling the most because she didnt have a sword to deflect. SlashAngemon kept trying to slash at her and she was struggling with the dodges. "Woah! Woah!" She cried. Shoutmon X4 then stepped in front of her protectively. "Dont worry I got you!" He said. "...Um ok" ZetimonX4 said. "Aw how cute! But showing displays of affection in public is also a crime!" SlashAngemon said. He then whacked ShoutmonX4 to the ground. "Shoutmon!" Zetimon X4 cried. SlashAngemon then whacked her and sent her crashing towards the ground. "He's too fast!" You cry. "Yeah they cant keep up with him" Mikey said.

"Blade of the True!" SlashAngemon said. He then unleashed a deadly wave of an X towards your digimon hitting the ground. They then look up seeing SlashAngemon spinning towards them. They then quickly got up. "Great Sword of Victory!" "Electromagnetic Laser!" The two attacks then push SlashAngemon for 2 seconds and then eventually breaks through and bashes your digimon against the wall. You and Mikey looked in horror.

SlashAngemon then grabbed them both and flew up in the air. **(Me: Is he gonna use the pokemon move Seismic Toss? XD) **"Any last words criminals?" SlashAngemon asked. Just as you thought it was going to be the end you saw a teal feather fall next to you and you assumed that Mikey probably saw a dark blue one. Two familar twin blasts then shoot at SlashAngemon. "Mikey! Zeena! You must Digi Fuse us!" Beelzemon said. "We can help you all to match his speed! Together we can stop his use of power!" Balazemon said. You and Mikey nodded and raised up your Fusion Loaders. "Shoutmon X's 4! Standby!" Mikey said. "Standing by!" ShoutmonX4 said. "Beelzemon!" "ROAR!" "Digi Fuse!" "Shoutmon X's 4B!" "Zetimon X's 4! Standby!" You said. "Standing by!" Zetimon X4 said. "Balazemon!" "ROAR!" "Digi Fuse!" "Zetimon X's 4B!"

"Blade of the True!" SlashAngemon said blasting a ray of an X. Your digimon then dodge swiftly. "Now we're talking! Speed!" Jeremy said happily. "Lets get this party started babe!" ShoutmonX4B said charging for SlashAngemon. "Right behind you shorty!" ZetimonX4B said following. "Hey you let me call you babe!" ShoutmonX4B said amused. "Shut up and fight Shoutdork!" ZetimonX4B siad. Your two digimon then jump up towards SlashAngemon and knocked him down. "Our leader defeated?" Gargolymon asked. Lucemon then flew towards SlashAngemon. "What now? From trial by combat I think you just lost" Lucemon said. "...Free the prisoner" SlashAngemon said.

Kyupimon was then freed from its cage and untied. "Thank you Lucemon!" Kyupimon said. "You should thank them" Lucemon said. "Well you had the guts to stand up on your own" Mikey said. He then turned to you."And you Zeena? Well your full of surprises!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up. You blush at that. "Three cheers for Lucemon!" A digimon cheered. "Yeah for our president!" Another digimon said. "President Lucemon!" The digimon cheered. The heart of Lucemons chest then turned red...

To be continued...Please refer to the message above before the story if you havent read it and please understand to those certain reviewers! Thanks! R&R!


	13. A Dark Cloud Over The Sky Zone!

ENJOY!

Normal POV:

Our heroes were currently standing aside on the stage watching how SlashAngemon apologized to the crowd for how his laws were. He then decided to hand over his presidentship to Lucemon which made the crowd cheer. "So Lucemon lands it in a land slide!" Mikey said triumphantly. "Yep!" You say smiling. "I never knew a really president before! So exciting!" Angie said happily. "Hey, has anyone seen the little guy lately?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah where is he anyway? He's missing his own victory party!" Shoutmon said. He then ran off to find him. "Hey wait a sec Shoutmon!" Zetimon said following. You then quickly grab her arm. Zetimon gave you a glare. "What?" "What do you care?" You asked. "I DONT! I just wanna make sure shorty over there doesnt get himself lost and eventually in trouble so we dont get thrown in jail AGAIN!" Zetimon said as she yanked her arm away from you and followed Shoutmon. You smirk at that. You then lean towards Mikey. "Those two are so in love" You snicker. "Yep!" Mikey said in agreement. "And it looks like we might score a Code Crown without having to fight the Bagra Army!" "That will be nice for a change!" You said happily. "Yeah!" Angie agreed.

Elsewhere Shoutmon,Zetimon, Starmon and the Pickmon found themselves in a library. "Hey Lucemon!" Shoutmon called. "Shoutmon be quiet! Someone could hear your loud mouth! I dont think we should even be here!" Zetimon cried. They all then turned to see Lucemon above high reading a book. "There you are! What re you doing here? Everyone's out there looking for you!" Shoutmon said. "Sorry! I came in here to do a last bit of studying" Lucemon said. Shoutmon then looked at him crazy. "YOUR BIG DAY AND YOUR DOING HOMEWORK?!" "Yes but now my studies are done because this was the very last one! Because i've read every book in the library" Lucemon said. "Geek..." Zetimon muttered as she began to file her nails. "EVERY BOOK? You gotta be kidding!" Shoutmon said surprised.

You and Mikey then walk in from the other side. "Hey your missing the fun Lucemon!" Mikey said. "Yeah everyone's out there looking for you" You added. "Oh sorry! Im coming!" Lucemon said flying towards them. "Hey Starmon lemmie ask you, a president is kinda like a king right?" Shoutmon asked. "Pretty much little buddy" Starmon said. "Oh man I had no idea! You have to read books to be KING?!" Shoutmon asked. "Well duh! You cant just let people know that your a ruler with no brain which you pretty much have none!" Zetimon said. "And just so you know the ruler of the Digital World is ME!" "Are you serious? YOU read books?!" Shoutmon asked. "Well duh! Im more than just a beautiful digi face! I have beauty AND brains! Not to mention talent! When was the last time you even read a book Shoutmon?" Zetimon asked rolling her eyes. "Well half past ya know...NEVER!" Shoutmon cried. "Wouldnt expect anything less from you shorty...but it looks like you have a long way if you wanna try to be king" Zetimon said smirking. "THIS IS BAD NEWS! Zetimon hold me!" Shoutmon cried as he buried his face into Zetimon's legs and wrapped his arms around it. Zetimon got startled at this as she dropped her nail file. "Hey get off of me you perv! I said get off!" She cried.

Shoutmon then letted go only to see Shakkomon. "Hey there anit nothing to see here! Just two digimon cuddling! Do ya need something?" Shoutmon asked. "We were NOT cuddling! Starmon pick up my nail file!" Zetimon demanded. "Sure thing pretty thang!" Starmon said. He then gave it to her. "I am finding the truthhhh!" Shakkomon said. He then shifted away. "What a creep!" Zetimon said in digust. "That shifty eyed evesdropper! I dont trust him!" Shoutmon said. "Whatever im leaving!" Zetimon said walking away. "Hey wait for me!" Shoutmon cried as she ran after her with Starmon and Pickmon following.

Your POV:

You all watched as Lucemon walked across the stage towards SlashAngemon waiting to hear waht he had to say. "The heart on your chest is glowing red. You have earned the support of our citizens. The presidency of the Sky Zone is yours! Let the ceremony begin!" SlashAngemon said. "Wait! You forgot about meeeee!" Shakkomon cried as he landed in between them. "I knew this guy was gonna make trouble sooner or later!" Shoutmon then brought out his mic and charged towards him. "You idiot! Get back here!" Zetimon cried. But it was too late. When Shoutmon tried to hit him Shakkomon deflected him only for Shoutmon to get hit and fall on the floor. He then got up. "See? I knew it! Shakkomon is only a spy from the Bagra Army to keep Lucemon from becoming president!" Shoutmon said. "Be quiet! Dont be foolish! You couldnt be more wrong!" SlashAngemon said sternly. Shakkomon then began to glow. "This is the commisioner of elections! Show him some respect!" "Thatsssss right! I am here to supervise which what you call my shifty eyes!" Shakkomon explained.

You all gasped at that. "Sorry buddy no offense" Shoutmon said. "Non taken. You see no one can become pressssident with out the presiiiddential arm band!" Shakkomon said holding it up. "Well it was a natural mistake" Shoutmon said nervously. "No it want!" Angie cried. "The idiot could have gotten us thrown in jail again!" Zetimon said annoyed. "Now now!" You say trying to calm her down. "Luccccemon Lucccemon! Brave and trueeeee I herby declare the winner!" Shakkomon said. "Thank you!" Lucemon said. "The honest and good of the president now holds the Code Crown and now has enourmous power! That is why I have been observing him" Shakkomon cheered. "Of course...now it makes sense" You said. "Yeah I figured it out too" Mikey said.

"Lucceemon Luccccemon...oh never mind!" Shakkomon said as he then walked up to him and strapped the bracelet on his wrist. "I herby declare you president!" You smile and then turned to Lucemon and quickly turned it into a frown because you saw Lucemon giving Shakkomon and evil grin that sent chills down your back. "Woah..." You whimper. "Whats wrong Zee?" Mikey asked. "Look at Lucemon's face" You whisper. Mikey then turned and saw Lucemons face and a look of surprise comes across his face. "Woah! What does that look mean?" Mikey asked. "Lets hear it for president Lucemon!" Dondokomon cheered. "Yay!" Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"This paradise hides a dark secret doesnt it?" Lucemon snickered. "Mr. President what do you mean?" Shakkomon asked. Lucemon then replied with an evil chuckle. "If this is about the Phantom Mist its evil power is released if the Code Crown is unsealed. That is why our leader is to be true because only he sealed the Code Crown!" Shakkomon explained. "I KNOW...Ive done my homework" Lucemon says darkly. "Ive been waiting a long time to see the Phantom Mist..." "WHAT?!" You all say surprised. Lucemon then began chanting some werid jiberish as purple mist surronds him. "Code Crown come to me!" He said.

"Wait! what are you doing!?" You cry. Lucemons bracelet then glows and the whole auditorium began to shake. The stage then spilt in between leaving all of you on one side with Lucemon. Eventually the whole Sky Zone began to split as one. You fell back onto the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Mikey asked. "I guess so!" You said. Mikey then offered you his hand and helped you up. You all then saw a new building rise up. "What is THAT?" You ask. "Its some kind of temple or shrine...im guessing thats where you all keep your Code Crowns right?" Mikey asked. "Quite right! Its just been sitting there going to waste. Time to bring it out and dust it off!" Lucemon said. "Who are you anyway and what have you done with the REAL Lucemon!" Shoutmon asked as he helped Zetimon to her feet. "I think that is the real Lucemon!" Mikey said. "Yeah! He was only pretending just to go after the Code Crown!" You say angrily.

Lucemon turned to you showing his pircing blue eyes."Right! I have to play nice because I never knew weither the snoopy commisioner might be watching" Lucemon said. "And you all fell for it like the fools like you are! Ha ha ha!" "In retrospect Im starting to think that you werent a bad president after all SlashAngemon" Shakkomon said. "THAT I can agree with!" Zetimon said angrily. The Code Crown then entered Lucemon's hand. "Mine at last...finally I can take on my true form...no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Lucemon said. He then slowly began to change form eventually turning into a half angel half bat like creature. "Woah!" You say shocked. **(Me: Sigh...When will we all learn? All Lucemon in the digi seasons are evil...just look at my Digimon Frontier Story!) **

"Now you get to see me for what I really am! A servant of Laylamon and the Bagra Army!" Lucemon admitted. A look of shock spreads on Mikey and your faces. "Before I carry out my ladies order and eliminate you I want to thank you for all your help for persuading the citizens to make me their leader. I owe much of this victory to you" Lucemon said. "Your a betrayer! Your gonna PAY!" Shoutmon said as he charged for him but a purple zap then shoots him. "You okay?" Mikey asks. "I jumped the gun didnt I?" Shoutmon cried.

"Its over Fusion Fighters!" A familar voice said. You then gasped knowing who it was and I turned to see Nene and AxeKnightmon. "YOU!" You say angrily. "You are in the way!" AxeKnightmon said. "Thanks to your help I found it and see it worked! So far everythings going according to plan!" Lucemon said. "Nene! Are you and this Bagra goon working together?" Mikey asked. "...Mikey I warned you not to interfer with what we are about to do" Nene said. "But if its a showdown you want its a showdown you'll get! One general against another!" Nene said as she pulled out a black Fusion Loader. A look of shock spreads on all your faces. "YOU A...General?" Mikey asked shocked. Your eyes then turn red. "I KNEW IT! I knew from the day I met you we couldnt trust you! You are evil!" You shout. "C'Mere so I can rip those ponytails out your SCALP!" You threaten as you began to walk in there direction. Zetimon then grabbed both of your arms and pulled you back. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" You yell. "Easy there T-elos!" Zetimon said. "Wait! How do you know her?" Mikey asked. "Before we began to travel with you we ran into Nene and she was being all mysterious like and later on she told us information very strangely" You explain. "Just like us..." Mikey said as he glared at Nene.

"Dont worry! Watching is all they will be doing! Like you said Shoutmon is the heart of their Digi Fusion! He is going to be out of commisson for some time. And I can say the same for Zetimon as well..." AxeKnightmon said. "Wait" What?" Zetimon asked. A purple beam of light then shoots at Zetimon as she hits the ground crying out in pain. This made your eyes turn back to normal. "Zetimon?" You asked. You then turned to see she way laying on the ground in pain. You run over to her side. "NO! Zetimon! What happened?" You cry. "Do not worry little girl! It is for the best!" AxeKnightmon said. You glare at him. "YOU!" You say angrily. "Your a monster!" Mikey said. "Now now! We dont want you both to get hurt when you are of use to us!" AxeKnightmon then flew away.

"...Now then according to our deal Lucemon. We can harness the energy of the Phantom Mist and you get to do what you please with the Code Crown. Right?" Nene asked. "Right! The shiny bobble is all I want" Lucemon said. "Alright then! Sparromon Download!" Nene said. Sparromon then came out of her Fusion Loader. "Is it time?" Sparromon asked. "Thats right! Lets get flying!" Nene said. She then got on Sparromon and flew away. "Zetimon are you alright?" You ask. "How about you Shoutmon?" Mikey asked. "Terrific..." Shoutmon muttered. "Do I...? Still look pretty even when im passed out...?" Zetimon asked. "I dont even have to dirty my hands finishing you off! Go on just look at your friends! They are halfway to becoming deleted!" Lucemon said.

You and Mikey looked back seeing all your digimon seemingly suffering. "Hey guys whats wrong?" Angie cried. "Its like a bad tummy ache!" Cutemon cried. "A super bad tummy ache!" Cutiemon added. "Systems are crashing!" Ballistamon cried. "I feel like a tricked out worm..." GreenKazemon said shakily. "The Phantom Mist only has affect on digimon who are pure of heart! So you see there are benefits when voting towards evil" Lucemon said. You all saw the Phantom Mist spreading on all the citizens corrupting them. "This Phantom Mist has been affecting this world forever...always lurking in the background! Kept in check by the Code Crown and by goodness of the pure hearts of its citizens! That is until now!" Lucemon said.

Lucemon began to turn around and fly upwards but Ballistamon and GreenKazemon grab him by the legs. "Not so fast..." Ballistamon said. "You wont get away!" GreenKazemon said. "Fools! What are you doing?" Lucemon asked. Thats when Dorulamon and Renamon appear. "Do you think we would let you fly off like that?" Dorulamon asked. "We will stop you!" Renamon said. "Were not gonna let a freak stop us!" Starmon said. "Yeah!" BlackGatomon said. They both along with the Pickmon and the MiniDeputymon then flew towards them. "Punishment aye?" Lucemon asked. He then unleashed a powerful wave send ing your digimon towards a wall.

"Dont you know what will happen here if you take the Code Crown away?" Mikey asked. "Yes! The citizens will transform into monsters of evil! The chaos wont end until all is destroyed! I wish I had time to stay and watch!" Lucemon said as he begins to summon a gold ball of energy. "Dont worry to much about it! You wont be allowed to see it either! Say GOODBYE!" Lucemon then threw the ball down. "NO!" You cry. Mikey then grabbed you and pulled you close to him and you both braced for the impact.

3 seconds later you both slowly opened your eyes wondering what was up and saw Shoutmon and Zetimon. Shoutmon was deflecting the ball with his mic and Zetimon was deflecting it with her now overgrown nail file. "You both again! But how?" Lucemon asked. "You really wanna know how we got back on our feet?" Shoutmon asked. "You talk so much and dont notice whats around you like an idiot" Zetimon said. "Well babe? Shall we?" Shoutmon asked. "Hmph!" Zetimon said smirking. They both then hit the ball of energy back at Lucemon. "I was worried that I wouldnt become king and have Zetimon as my queen because I didnt study enough" Shoutmon began. "For the last time shorty! I am NOT becomong YOUR queen!" Zetimon said angrily. "But now I know that I will make a better king than you'll ever be even if you have read every book in the library!" Shoutmon yelled. "Thata boy! You tell em!" Dorulamon encouraged. "Yeah!" Cutemon and Cutiemon cheered.

"It takes more than books and brains to be a leader" Mikey began as he got up still holding you. "It takes art right?" "Yeah! And im not just saying that cause homeworks not my favorite thing" Shoutmon said. Lucemon began to charge towards all of you but Beelzemon and Balazemon push him back with multiple blasts. "Its time to Digi Fuse Mikey!" Beelzemon said. "You too Zeena!" Balazemon said. You and Mikey then pull out your Fusion Loaders and Digi Fuse your digimon to X's 4B. Your digimon then go to fight it out with Lucemon following it with multiple blasting, gun/sword deflecting and shielding. "Balistering Orb!" Lucemon said blasting and orb/ "Get ready Shoutmon!" ZetimonX4B said. "Batter up!" ShoutmonX4B said. Your digimon hold back the orb and were struggling to do so as they were sliding. Lucemon then shoots to more orbs. "Slice Strike!" Shakkomon said. He then shoots out two beams destroying the two orbs. "Now give it to em guys!" Mikey said. "With pleasure!" ZetimonX4B said. Your digimon both then fly up still holding the orb and blast it through Lucemon's cannon. "Chaos Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon and Zetimon X4B said unleashing two twin cannons.**(Me: Thats sounds like a move that could be used in a Sonic game. Particularly for Shadow the Hedgehog XD)**

Lucemon is then smashed into oblivion. "They did it!" You cheer as your digimon De Fuse. Angie then grabbed the Code Crown. "Hey Mikey?" You asked. "Yeah Zee?" Mikey asked. "...You can let go of me now.." You say blushing because Mikey was still holding you. Mikey then blushed. "Oh..Sorry" He said pulling away. "One question! How do we get up to the temple?" Jeremy asked. "Allow me!" Shakkomon said. He then shone a green light upon all of you and teleported you up to the temple.

You all then saw Nene absorbing the Phantom Mist into her black Fusion Loader. She turned back to all of you with a look of anger on her face. "Mikey, Zeena I-" She began. "-Stop it Nene! What your doing is destroying this Zone!" Mikey interupted. "I cant help that! It has to be done!" Nene said. "Dont you know what your doing? If your a General your supposed to be saving the world not destroying it!" You yelled. "This has nothing to do with you Zeena! So stay out of it!" Nene yelled. "Not that I ever liked you Nene but when did you become such a jerk?" Shoutmon asked. "Hey watch your mouth you pointy nosed punk!" Sparromon yelled. Zetimon giggled at that causing Shoutmon to get embarrassed. "Pointy nosed? YOU-" Shoutmon began.

Out of nowhere Lucemon came and grabbed a hold of Nene causing her to drop her black Fusion Loader. "I thought we killed you!" Zetimon said. "NOT QUITE! Infact once I absorbed this Mist I will be stronger than you ever imagined!" Lucemon said. "No! We had a deal!" Nene cried. "Did we? The deals off girly!" Lucemon said. Lucemon then absorbed the Phantom Mist. "Wait too fast! I cant contain it!" Lucemon cried out. The mist then begins to overflow him along with Nene inside of it...

To be continued...R&R!


	14. Clash in The Clouds!

Heres something I thought of: Let's say if Zeena were a real character in the show. Her name would be Kawamei. Coming from the Japanes word **Kawa**i meaning "Cute" and Chi**MEI**-teki meaning "Deadly" The full term "Cute and Deadly" Came off the slong for Zeena from Sonic Lost World which is how I got the idea in the 1st place. Anyway ENJOY!

"Whats happening to him?" You asked. "The Phantom Mist is controlling him and its swallowing him up" Renamon explained. "And its taking Nene too!" Dorulamon added. "Nene!" Sparromon cried. She then flew over to Nene to grab her but it was no use. The pressure pushed her back and made her fall to the floor. A pink light then emits from the Mist revealing the original Lucemon. "Is that Lucemon?" GreenKazemon asks. "I relized I dont need the Code Crown anymore! NOW THAT I HAVE THIS POWER!" Lucemon said revealing his dark eyes and mouth.**(Me: I got a little jittery after seeing those eyes and mouth. Japan should have cut that out for America or recolored it in my opinion)**

Lucemon then turned into a wild raging beast opening the ceiling.**(Me: Again the same formation like the one in my Digimon Frontier story)** "Youve got to be kidding! He HUGE!" Mikey cried. "The Phantom Mist changed him!" Beelzemon said. "I did not see that coming!" You said. "Look in that orb!" Cutiemon cried. "Is that Nene he's holding?" Dorulamon asked. You looked and saw Nene in the dark orb and she looked like she was suffering. You look of sorry then goes upon your face. No one deserves such a fate even if they were mean. "Whats he gonna do?" Zetimon asked scared. Lucemon summonded several orbs and made blue blast shoot out of it destroying the floors and ceilings.

"Lucemon stop!" Mikey cried. "Its no use Mikey! The Phantom Mist corrupted him!" Dorulamon said. Sparromon then flew up dodging the blasts. "Nene!" "Sparromon!" Nene cried. Sparromon then fires multiple blasts. "We have to digi fuse!" Shoutmon said. "No!" Mikey said. "Why not?" You asked. "We have to save Nene!" Mikey said. "Are you serious?" Zetimon asked. "Zeena you with me?" Mikey asks. You thought for a moment. Did you really want to save Nene? She's the reason all of this had happened. But like you thought before no one deserves a fate like this. "Im with you Mikey" You said. "WHAT?" Shoutmon asks.

"I'll go with you!" Beelzemon said. "I will as well" Balazemon said. "You both arent any Generals ive ever seen..." Dorulamon said. "Well like my father once said 'Never Hold Back On Anyone'" You said. "Sounds like a good man" Angie said. "He was. He died in a war long time ago. You see he was a General in the Japanese War" You explain. "YOUR father was the great Legendary General Akio Takeuchi?!" Jeremy asked surprised. "Yep" You say. "Well I guess thats why you carry those good general genes inside you Zeena" Mikey said as he playfully punched your arm. "Heh heh...yeah" You say blushing. "Hate to ruin the moment guys but we gotta digi fuse!" Zetimon said. You and Mikey blush at that and immediately pull out your Fusion Loaders and Digi Fuse to X's 4!**(Me: Honestly why Digi Fuse to X's 4 when they have Beelzemon and Balazemon to make X4B but instead they chose a weaker form? They used X4B to eliminate Lucemon the 1st time...UGH)**

Eventually it all became a waste because Lucemon began to blast you all and your Digimon De Fused because they relised they couldnt fly.**(Me: See what I mean?!) **Sparromon then flew infront of the Orb. "Lightning Laser!" She then blasted her beams rapidly only to be greeted by a punch from Lucemon knocking her over. You all looked and saw how the citizens were returning to normal as the Mist goes to Lucemon. "What the?" You say. "I know what this is! The orb is sucking up all the Mist!" Mikey said. Lucemon then grew bigger. "Now would be a good time to retreat Lady General" Balazemon said. "I agree" Beelzemon said. You both then gave them to speakers to keep in touch and escape.

You all then go to a shed where everyone else was treating the fallen and hurt digimon while you and Mikey thought of a plan. "There is no way to seal the Phantom Mist now that Lucemon is destroyed" Shakkomon cried. "We have to destroy him Mikey" You said. "YOUR MISSING THE POINT!" Jeremy cried. "Huh?" You asked. Jeremy then grabbed your shirt as he cried. "LUCEMON CAPTURED NENE AND SHE'S GOTTA BE RESCUED!" Jeremy cried. A look of shock then occurs on you face which then turned into a glare as you closed your eyes and blushed a bit. "...AHEM!" You utter. "Huh?" Jeremy asked. You then assumed that Jeremy looked down and saw that he was grabbing onto your chest. "Oh sorry Zeena" He said. "Sure..." You said. You then opened your eyes and saw that Jeremy made no movement. "So get off you perv!" You yell. You then punch him off of you knocking him to the floor. "Hey easy now Zee" Mikey said sweatdropping. "Hmph!" You say turning away.

You all then heard the sound of Sparrowmon gasping. "Oh your awake" Angie said. "You were dreaming werent you?" Cutemon asked. "None of your business! Just leave me alone! You losers are no friends of mine! I have to go back there and save Nene before its too late!" Sparromon cried. "Alright then we'll help you!" You said. "Right! If we work together we can save her together" Mikey said. "We're not even on the same side! Who are you guys trying to fool?" Sparromon asked. "Sometimes you have to think about the common enemy!" Mikey said. "Do you expect me to believe that?!" Sparromon asked. "Sparromon please-" You began. "Back off Seeweed! I can do this without your help!" Sparromon cried. "Uh...Seeweed?" You ask as your eyes made a tint of red. The ground then shook snapping you out of it. "That was close..." You muttered.

"Mikey! Zeena! Come in!" You heard Beelzemon and Balazemon from your speakers. "You better get out here! We got trouble!" Balazemon said. You all then ran out only to see the ground begin to disappear. "Its Lucemon! He's absorbing the Sky Zone" Shakkomon said. "Sparromon! Take this squaker so you can keep in touch with everyone on the team" Mikey said. "Im not on the team! Keep your talking charm braclet!" Sparromon said. Mikey sadden at that. You then take his hand. "We gotta go" You said. "Right..." Mikey said. Shakkomon then transported you all.

You all then flew ontop of your digimon following Beelzemon and Balazemon. As you both flew you both then explain the plan to everyone. Lucemon then began shooting at all of you hitting Beelzemon,Balazemon and Shakkomons wings. "Our wings have been hit!" Beelzemon cried. "Oh no! Mine too!" Shakkomon said as he slowly began to sink. "Oh no! Guys!" You cry. "We'll be okay!" Mikey said. "Will we?" ShoutmonX4 asks. "Im not gonna go fight alone!" You say as you follow them back to the all then looked up and saw Sparromon going to fight. "Wingtip Laser!" Sparromon then tried to scrap the orb open but didnt make a scratch.

You all then continued to watch as Sparromon kept on getting blasted. Sparromon seemingly had enough and began to drill her way into the Orb Nene was trapped in. "We have to get airborne somehow" Mikey cried. You sighed and began to think as you tug on the pink goggles you had on your neck. You then had an idea. "You could use a Digi Card Mikey" You said. "Of course! Wow somebody has been putting those goggles to good use!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up as he winked at you which made you blush.

Mikey then pulled out a Digi Card. "Give me some Breeze Blaster! Lets do this!" Mikey said as he jammed the card into his Fusion Loader. The digital stuff then surround him. "Time to upload Patamon!" Patamon then shot several breeze blasters into the sky and made a stairway of clouds. You and Mikey get on your digimon, head for battle and watch as Sparromon finally made an entrance into the orb. She was about to get Nene but Lucemon pulled Sparromon out and choked her. Shoutmon and Zetimon X4 then slice and blast Lucemons arm with their weapons releasing Sparromon. "Sparromon get Nene!" You cry. Sparromon then see's Nene about to fall and in a nic of time finally catches her. The two then embrace and hugged each other. You smile at that. Sparromon catches one last glance at you and Mikey and you both reply with a thumbs up. "Looks like there ok" Mikey said. "We did it guys!" You then turn around seeing Lucemon moving his arm. "But its not over yet..." You say. Mikey then catches on and your digimon immediately try to deflect Lucemons claw.

Lucemon then pushes you all back making you and Mikey fall over. Zetimon X4 then swopes and catches you. "Mikey!" You cry because he was still falling but Sparromon catches him and Shoutmon X4. A green light then escapes from Mikey's Fusion Loader and to your surprised he Digi Fused along with Sparromon! He was now Shoutmon X's 5!

"Woah...Mikey!" You say surprised. "Talk about an upgrade!" Zetimon X4 said. "Cmon lets go!" You said. Your watch as Shoutmon X5 flew up and began launching a: "Winding Wind!" He he summoning a green harsh wind on Lucemon. "Now we are more powerful than ever!" Shoutmon X5 said. "Now wait for him to come to us!" Mikey said. "Here he comes!" Nene said. Lucemon then shoots a purple blast but Shoutmon deflects it. "You'll have to do better than that Lucemon!" He said. ShoutmonX5 then charges for Lucemon. "You can do it guys!" You cheer. "Atomic Uppercut!" He then hits Lucemon in the jaw and defeats him.

"Look!" Nene said. The whole Sky Zone then begins to clear up. "The shrine is falling to pieces!" "Now the Sky Zone can go back to normal again!" Mikey said. "Yep!" You say. Afterwards you all then go and stand on a platform with Shakkomon on stage with the Citizens. "Weee are eternally greatfull to you General Mikey as well as Lady General Zeena!" Shakkomon cheered. "You have defeated Lucemon! We entrust the Code Crown to you! The Digital World depends on the both of you" Shakkomon said as he presented Mikey the Code Crown. "Thanks but this belongs to you Zeena" Mikey said giving you the Code Crown. "Me? But your the one who saved the day" You say. "Yeah but the only reason why was because of all your support Zeena! It was because of you I had the strength to win! It was all you!" Mikey said putting a hand on your shoulders. "You look into Mikey's eyes seeing that he was serious and meant every word. "Take the Code Crown Zeena..." He whispered. You take the Code Crown from him not taking your eyes off of him. You blush. _'Strange...But I always feel happy and whole...when im with Mikey...the feeling is so...soothing...' _You thought.

R&R!


	15. Jungle Love!

This will be a split chapter consisting of Episode 18 and 19 ENJOY!

The four of you were all currently traveling trough the green portal on your way to the next Zone. You were happy that you and Mikey have 6 Code Crowns in total but something has been on your mind for awhile. "We scored 6 Code Crowns! We're getting good at this!" Angie said happily. "Yeah..." You said. "We are the Code Crown Kids! Bring on the next one baby!" Jeremy said. You look and saw Mikey looking down at the Digital Portal sadly. "Whats wrong Mikey?" You asked. "I...I just cant stop thinking about what happened with Nene..." Mikey said a bit sadly. "...Well..." You began. You then remembered all the things Nene said when she met you..._'My that battle took awhile. Are all your battles this boring?' _You thought of Nene's words. You glare. "Hmph..." "I forgotten all about her...besides she has that steal plated monster to look after her!" Angie said. "Heads up guys I think we are here!" Jeremy said.

The portal then opened up and you all were now floating in the bright sky. "I think we may have took a wrong turn..." Jeremy said. "Did the Zone disappear or something?" Shoutmon asked getting out of the Fusion Loader followed by Cutemon. You then looked down seeing that you were all high above the ground. "Holy-AHHHH!" You shout because you all began to fall. You then pull out your Fusion Loader as well as Mikey. "Reload! GreenKazemon!" You say. GreenKazemon then catches you. "Phew! Thanks GreenKazemon!" You say in relief. "Sure thing!" She said. "Its too bad we cant rescue the others because I dont really have enough room on my back" GreenKazemon said. You then saw a familar teal feather."No problem Lady General! Beelzemon and I will catch them" Balazemon said. She then flew down fast and you assumed she got them. "Hey look! Dorulamon!" GreenKazemon calls. You then look to see Dorulamon spinning like a propeller in the sky with Mikey and Shoutmon on top. You giggle as GreenKazemon laughs out loud. "Look at him he's like a little doggy plane! Hee hee!" GreenKazemon giggles. "Be quiet you! And dont tell Renamon about this!" Dorulamon said as he slowly lands. "Meet you down there Zeena!" Mikey calls. "Okay!" You reply. "What does Dorulamon care if Renamon knows?" You ask. "Oh Dorulamon has a crush on her. Its so cute! Puppy Love! Tee hee!" GreenKazemon said. You then look at Mikey who just landed. "Yeah..." You say.

You finally land and your digimon come out only to hear Mikey calling for Jeremy and Angie through his squacher. "Any luck?" You ask. "No use! I cant get any reception!" Mikey said. "Its not very surprising in the Jungle Zone!" Dorulamon said. "Yes its a rain forest so dense and dangerous that even the Bagra Army is steer clear of it! At least up til now" Renamon explained. "Spooky right?" Ballistamon asks. "Yeah..." Mikey said. Your eyes then tint a bit of a bright yellow. "HEE HEE HEEEEEE! Wild is Aschen's middle NAMMEEEEE!" You said excitely. "Hey easy now girl" Mikey said sweatdropping. You then shake your head and turn back to normal. "Ugh!" You say grabbing your head. "What happened?" You ask. "Whats happening is this: The 6 of you stay together. Renamon and I will go find the others" Dorulamon said walking away. "Good plan! We dont want the little ones spooked out of there misery" Renamon said. "But you need to track them!" Mikey said pulling out his Fusion Loader. He then brought out Deputymon. He then jumped on Dorulamons back. "Get along little dog-" "Dont call me doggy!" Dorulamon interupted.

You all then heard the sound of harsh foot steps. "You hear something?" Mikey asks. "Uh huh.." You say scared. "Maybe a...thunderstorm?" Shoutmon asked. "I doubt it would thunder when the sun is out! Dummy!" Zetimon said. Thats when a group of MetalKabutarimon surround you. "Okay whos idea was it for to leave us behind only to be surrounded and-?" Shoutmon began. "-OKAY! Just because your name is Shoutmon does NOT mean you have to be loud everytime you TALK! My DigiGod!" Zetimon yelled. "Calm down! Lets just Digi Fuse with the strenght we got!" You said. You and Mikey then DigiFuse to X's 2. You also brought out Nefertimon with the multiple Gatomon along with Mikey who brought out Knightmon along with the PawnChessmon

You all put up a good fight and all soon saw Tactimon. "YOU!" Mikey said angrily. Your eyes then turned orange. "Oh TicTactimon its you! Have you been eating enough TicTacs lately for that nasty breathe of yours?" You taunt. Tactimon didnt even acknowledge you. "Koguoemon! I was annoyed at how bad you bumbled the campaign here! But then I relized that beating four humans with Fusion Loaders is a lot to ask for a low life like you" Tactimon said walking towards you and Mikey. _'So Nene and Christopher must be here too...WAIT Christopher? Ooh...me likey...' _you thought as your eyes turn a quick pink. You then shake it off and saw Tactimon.

"Woah Tactimon!" You say surprised. "Didnt you notice?" Zetimon X2 asked. "Latiqua and Sasha took over for awhile so I didnt know..." You said. "Nevermind the humans! I will deal with them!" Tactimon said to his minion. "Go to the other side and neutralize the guardian and seize the Code Crown!" Tactimon ordered. "Yes sir!" The minion said. He then set off. Your eyes then turn orange again. "Thanks for the info dumbass! You just gave away the location of the Code Crown for us to take home! You call your self a General? Not only do ya need TicTacs but you's a fool son!" You say smirking. "Yeah now that we know! We dont have to search for it" Mikey said. Tactimon chuckled at that. "Little good that will do you children. You still have to get past ME! How do you plan on doing that?!" Tactimon asked. "Duh by kicking your ass! Come here and I will be happy to spank you!" You taunt. "Grrrr...!" Tactimon growled.

Shoutmon and Zetimon X2 were both struggling as Tactimon had his two swords pressed against them which caused you to snap back to normal. "Your Digi Fusing days are over you little-AH!" Tactimon cried because Dorulamon and Renamon had tackled him to the side. "Not yet they are not!" Dorulamon said. "Traitors! -Oof!" Tactimon cried as he fell over because Beelzemon,Balazemon and Deputymon began shooting their blasters at him. "Bout time you got here!" You say happily. "He does not know how strong we have become Zeena!" Renamon said. "Yeah! Lets surprise em!" Dorulamon said. You and Mikey smirk at each other as you both pull out your Fusion Loaders. "Im ready when you are Zee!" Mikey said giving you a wink. You giggle and blush at that. "Right! I got your back!" You said. You and Mikey then Digi Fuse your digimon to X's 4B.

You then watched how your digimon collided with Tactimon unleashing a harsh wind that blew all over you and Mikey. "I had enough fun! I will fight you both soon I promise!" Tactimon said disappearing. "Chaos Flare Cannon!" Your digimon say as they then blast the remaining goons. The impact caused you to stumble and trip over into Mikey. "Woah!" You cry. "Zeena!" Mikey cries. He then catches you so suddenly causing your lips to make contact with his cheek. "-Mwah!" You say making the sound. You and Mikey then froze for a moment. You blush a deep red and pull away. "Woah! Sorry! I didnt mean it!" You cry. "Its ok Zeena...really" Mikey said. You saw a faint blush on his face. "Oh I got some of my orange lip stick on your face!" You said. "I'll take care of it" Mikey said. "No let me!" You insist. You then pull out a cloth from your leather pants pocket and slowly clean the kiss mark smudge off of Mikey's cheek with your other hand on his shoulder. His cheek felt so soft through the cloth. You look at Mikey seeing his face turned to the side as he was blushing.

_'This is so embarrassing! Mikey must think i'm an idiot!' _You thought. You were soon done. "Thanks Zeena..." Mikey said. "Mmhm..." You utter. You stare into Mikey's eyes. His clear dark n light eyes were so crisp...so focused. He had such amazing skin too. "You can let go of me now..." Mikey said nervously as he slowly removed your hand off his shoulder but you put both hands back on. "Z-Zeena?" Mikey asked shocked. You were not done yet. You stare at his eyes a little longer and eventually your eyes fall onto his lips. "Mmm.." You mutter. "Mmm..?" Mikey asks. "Ah..." You whisper as you slowly licked your lips. "Ah...?" He whispered. You saw Mikey's eyes following your tongue and you could tell he was in a lustful trance. You then slowly lean your lips towards Mikey as you flutter your eyes shut. "Woah...Zeena?" Mikey whispers. "What are you...?" Mikey begans as he begins to flutter his own eyes shut. You began to feel your lips brush up against Mikey's... "Hey guys! We finished!" Shoutmon said. This caused you and Mikey to seperate and blush. "We're we interrupting something?" Zetimon asked as she saw the whole thing. You were as red as a tomato. "Nooooo! You guys did great!" You say nervously. "Yeah! Y-you showed them!" Mikey said nervously.

You all later on go deeper into the forest only to see AxeKnightmon about to give Christopher the final blow but Shoutmon and Zetimon X4B stops them. "Zeena and Mikey!" Angie says happily. Your eyes then turn pink. "I know we came in late but are we missing something?" Mikey asked. "Oh poor Christopher! Did the cute wittle baby get his ass whooped? Cmere pookie!" You cooed. "Shut up!" Christopher muttered. This made you frown and your eyes quickly turn back to normal. "I thought you guys were on the same side!" Mikey said. AxeKnightmon chuckled and grab Nene and took her to the guardian. "Your the ones who failed Fusion Fighters! You have lost to team Midnight!" AxeKnightmon chuckled. "Team...?" Mikey began. "...Midnight?" You finish...

Episode 19:

"That digimon with Nene...he may be the baddest baad guy I met...you know?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah...Nene's in trouble!" Mikey said. "Are you kidding me? Nene is our enemy! Just look what she did to Lilamon and Stingmon!" Angie cried. "Angie please calm down...its just-" You began. "-NO! You calm down! I swear! Everybody's going crazy! First Mikey, now you and-" Angie cried. "-But if you just saw that look in her eyes when AxeKnightmon took her..." You said. "Yeah...I saw that too" Mikey said. "Here I come Nene!" Jeremy said charging for the barriar only for him to bounce back and hit a tree. "Heh! He makes you look smart shorty!" Zetimon said to Shoutmon. "So does this mean you like-?" Shoutmon began. "-NO!" Zetimon yelled. "Anyway if we're gonna go after Nene then we have to get through that door!" Mikey said.

You all looked back and saw Christopher with his digimon walking away. "Christopher!" Mikey called. Christopher then stops to look at all of you. You couldnt help but to admire his blue eyes which caused yours to turn pink. "Darling! You just have to help us!" You flirt causing everyone else around you to anime fall. "Do what you want! Im not gonna go help someone who used and betrayed me!" Christopher yelled. This made you frown as you go back to your original self as you watch him walk away.

"There is a way! We can still save Stingmon! But it wont be easy! The only way you will be able to go after Nene is if you can prove to Deckerdramon that your worthy of being invited into his domain. Two of you must perform the Legendary Dance off True Heart!" Lilamon asked. "Legendary Dance of True Heart?" The rest of you repeat. "Watch! I'll show you how it's done!" Lilamon said. Lilamon then singed and showed you her dance with made you all blush hard or cover your eyes. "Hows that?" Lilamon asked. "That was soo adorable! Encore! Encore!" GreenKazemon cheered. "You would be cheering for something like that you ditz!" Zetimon said annoyed. "You two should do it since your a couple!" Lilamon said to Jeremy and Angie. "A couple? When did this happen?" You asked smirking. Angie and Jeremy then got in your face. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They shout. You sweatdrop. "Ok ok! Your not a couple" You say walking back. "Hey Zeena where are you going?" Mikey asked. "Oh dont worry i'll be back" You said. "No Zeena! Dont leave us!" Jeremy cried. You sweatdrop and look at him. "Dont worry Jeremy you'll do great!" You say.

You then turn back and sigh and began walking. "Im just glad its not Mikey and I doing that dance together...Phew..." "Come to think of it what came over me back there with him? I mean...we almost kissed and-" You began. "-I know your there Zeena..." A voice said You gasped and looked up only to see Christopher sitting at the edge of a lake below you watching Greymon drink the water. "Oh..hey Christopher...whats up?" You asked nervously. "I should be asking you since you came over to me" Christopher said calmly not taking his eyes off the lake. You blush in embarrassment. _'Idiot! What we're you thinking asking a question like that?' _You mentally tell yourself. "So are you gonna talk or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Christopher asked. His rudeness was really getting to you. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Just thinking..." Christopher said. "About Nene? I can see your worried about her" You said. "Go away...it has nothing to do with me now" Christopher said. You growl at bit at his attitude but then slowly calm down as your eyes turned orange. "Aww who knew the cute little blonde boy would be afraid to fight? Just like a pussy!" You say smirking. "WHAT?" Christopher asked turning back to you glaring. "Hee hee! Good bye cute loser!" You say walking away.

As you were walking back through the forest you heard the sound of cheering and you assumed that everyone was there watching Jeremy and Angie dancing. You shook your head and sighed. "Poor guys.." Thats when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you somewhere else. "Hey! What are you-?" You began but thats when you saw that it was Mikey who took you. "Oh! Its only you Mikey" You say surprised. "Hey listen...about earlier today.." Mikey began. You then blush hard. "Um...WHAT? What are you talking about? Nothing happened today other than the fight with Tactimon! Right?" You lied. Mikey then sadden at that. "Yeah...sure...nothing happened at all..." Mikey said. You sadden. You felt embarrassed but guilty because you didnt want Mikey to know how you felt. "How embarrassing" You heard. You and Mikey looked up and saw two Monitamon and Sparromon. "Hey guys!" Mikey greeted. They then turned to both of you. "When that portal opens you should come too. For Nene!" Mikey said.

You and Mikey then walk to the front of the stage only to see the beam shoot out for the portal to open. "You may enter my realm!" Deckerdramon said. "Now we can go help Nene!" You said. The ground then began to shake. You all look back. "Whats going on?" Mikey asked. Beelzemon and Balazemon then flew up to investigate. "Its the Bagra Army! A ton of them!" Beelzemon said through the squacher. "What do we do know?" Shoutmon asked. "I have a plan! Shoutmon,Zetimon,Ballistamon,GreenKazemon,Dorulamon,Renamon,Jeremy,Angie, Zeena and I will all go after Nene" Mikey said. "Good idea! The rest of you can stay here and fight off the Bagra Army!" You added. "Right! Lets go guys!" Mikey said. You all then enter the portal.

You all finally made it inside only to see Stingmon trapped in a forcefield. "You!" Stingmon cried. "Stingmon!" Angie cried. "We're here to save you Stingmon" Mikey said. "We're also here to save you too Nene" You added. "Tell us the truth ponytails! AxeKnightmon is just using you isnt he?" You asked. "Heh heh heh! Good guess Zeena dear! I must admit your a bimbo beyond brains!" AxeKnightmon said. You narrowed your eyes and sweatdropped. "Excuse me?" You asked. "Even if your right what can you do about it?" AxeKnightmon asked. "We'll shut you down cold thats what we will do!" Mikey said. You and Mikey then Digi Fuse to X's 4.

Your digimon then clash with AxeKnightmon only for Greymon to appear and tackle him. "Atomic Tail!" You then looked and saw Christopher. Your eyes hint a little pink. "I knew you'd be back!" You said. Christopher ignored you and pull out his dark blue Fusion Loader. "Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digi Fuse!" "MetalGreymon!" Metal Greymon then went to fight. "Its Christopher! But how?" Mikey asked shocked. "You were right back there Zeena! Giving up just isnt my style!" Christopher said smiling. You smirk at that. "Hee hee hee! That a boy! And i'm actually Sasha right now. But Zeena works too" You flirt as you twirl your hair. All three of your digimon then go to fight AxeKnightmon head on. "Mikey? Christopher? And Zeena?!" You heard. You look up seeing Sparromon with the Monitamon. You smile. You knew they'd come.

AxeKnightmon then fused again and split and attacked. "This is my true form! SkullKnightmon!" He said. "And this is Axemon!" "So he was digi fused the whole time?" Mikey asked shocked. "DigiFuse!" Nene said. Her digimon then fused again and attacked your digimon and slammed them to the ground. This made your eyes turn back to normal and waych in horror as your digimon suffer. "Surrender Deckerdramon!" Nene said. "I am a guardian digimon! I can sense goodness in who posses it! I wont cooperate with that Knight! But if you were to ask me to join you-" Deckerdramon began. "Look! Just be quiet!" Nene cried. "Nene! Digi Fuse!" SkullKnightmon ordered. Nene then brought out her Fusion Loader. "Digi Fu-Ah!" She cried because you had grabbed her arm. "Dont do it Nene!" You say. Nene stuggled to pull out of your grasp but couldnt. "I said DONT do it!" You yell. The sudden yelling made Nene water her eyes up. "Zeena I told you before! This has nothing to do with you so dont interfer!" Nene cried.

"Digi Fuse us now Nene! Or do you not care about what happens to those close to you?" SkullKnightmon asks. This caused Nene to widen her eyes in shock. "What is he holding over you Nene?!" Mikey asked. No answer... "Please tell us!" "...JUST STOP! Dont look at me like that!" Nene cried. She than forcefully pulled away from your grasp and ran over to SkullKnightmon. "Ewan!" She cried. "Whoes Ewan?" You asked. "My little brother...thats who..." Nene said. You let out a sad whimper. "But we still dont get why he is the reason your doing things for SkullKnightmon!" Mikey said. "Digi Fuse!" She said. Harsh wind then began blowing as SkullKnightmon began to digi fuse. "Nene NO!" You cry. "Just leave me alone Zeena! Just shut up! I just want my little brother so we can leave back home! If AxeKnightmon can do it I dont care it he's evil!" Nene cried. You were hurt by her words and sadden.

"I get it now! Here I thought you were only looking out for yourself! But if AxeKnightmon is using you then you have to get stronger Nene! You have to do what I did... Because only strength can concur sadness!" Christopher said. _'Christopher? Sad? Wait could this sadness have to do with his dead parents? Oh Chrisopher...'_ you thought sadly. "We are team Blue Flare! We have a fire that burns inside us!" Christopher said. MetalGreymon along with him then charged at SkullAxeKnightmon.

Smoked then spewed from the pyramid. "Whats going on?" Jeremy asked. "Stingmon I entrust the care of this land to you!" Deckerdramon said. Stingmon swooped down and took Mikey,Angie and Jeremy while GreenKazemon took you and both digimon flew you over to see what was going on. Deckerdramon then ran down and went to Christopher who just receved the Code Crown. "Why are you helping me?" Christopher asks. "Because out of everybody here you posess the most heart! I would be honored to fight on your team for now on!" Deckerdramon said. A smirk comes across Christophers face. "Heh! You can only join if your strong enough to make the cut! Show me what you got Deckerdramon!" He said. "He joined Christophers team after all that dancing I did?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Jeremy asked shocked. "Heh heh! Well it is pretty funny!" Mikey laughed. _'He looks so cute when he laughs...'_ You thought. You shake your head. _'Wait! What am I thinking?!'_ You thought blushing. You brush it off and look down. "I think Christopher and Deckerdramon deserve each other" You say smiling. All your digimon including Christopher's shoot multiple blasts at AxeKnightmon creating a huge explosion.

GreenKazemon and Stingmon then land you all onto the ground. "Did we get em?" Jeremy asked. "Mwa ha ha hah ha! You thought that would stop me! Christopher, if you can collect Digi Cards and Code Crowns for me we'll have no problem! But if you cross me! Your fate will be sealed! Now lets go Nene!" AxeKnightmon ordered. "Understood! AxeKnightmon!" Nene said. **(Me: As soon as Nene said 'Understood' I instantly thought of Shadow the Hedgehog because that is definently something he would say! XD)** "You dont have to do this!" Mikey cried. "Change Zone!" Nene said as she opened up a portal. "Dont go Nene!" You cry as you run up to her and grab her arm. Nene glares at you. "I already warned you...DONT INTERFER!" she the punches you in the bare stomach. You fall to the ground and gasp for air. You didnt know she had it in her! _'How I regret how my mother forced me into such an outfit that exposes this much skin! Now I know that I can get hurt soo easily!' _you thought. Your eyes then turn a deep red as a tear escapes your eye as you clutch your stomach. "You...bitch...I will rip those pony...tails..." You mutter as you heave. Nene looked at you one last time with no emotion. "Now lets go to the Dust Zone" She said. She then entered the portal and then left.

Christopher then ran after her inside. "Zeena!" Mikey cried as he and everyone else ran over to you. Hearing Mikey's concern made you go back to your original state. "Are you alright Lady General?" Balazemon asks. "Yeah im okay..just a little pain thats all.." You say as Mikey helps you up and wrapped his arm around your bare waist to support you. You blush at his sudden touch. His hands were brushed up against your back too. "Cmon We have to go after them" Mikey said. You nodded and pull out your Fusion Loader You digifused Balazemon and BlackGatomon while Mikey digifused Beelzemon and Starmon. Their hands were now a cannon. "Time to squash some bugs!" Beelzemon said. "Right!" Balazemon said. "Meteor Missiles!" "Asteroid Missiles!" Beelzemon and Balazemon then shoot multiple missiles from the cannon at the Bagra goons and destroyed and Balazemon give you and Mikey thumbs up and you and Mikey both give them thumbs up. You were healed now but it had seemed that Mikey forgotten that his arm was still around your waist.

"Thank you all! We wont forget what you done for us!" Stingmon said. "And we wont forget that wonderful dance!" Lilamon said. "I kinda wish you did..." Jeremy said. You were in deep thought at the moment..."You guys are still thinking about going after Nene arent you?" Angie asked. "Well yeah" Mikey said. "Im mostly surprised at you Zeena! I mean even after she punched you!" Angie said. "Its okay...she didnt really mean to" You said. Angie sighed. "Sheesh you goggle heads! Okay lets go!" Angie said. You and Mikey exhange confused looks. "Goggle heads?!" You both asked in unison. "Well anyway we have to get to the Dust Zone! Thats where she is!" You said. "Dust Zone! Dorulamon and I have been there" Renamon said. "Yeah we could find the way by back tracking through my travel log!" Dorulamon said. "Perfect! Good boy Dorulamon! Whose a good DOGGIE?!" You asked smiling widely as you pet him on the forehead. "Grrr...Dont call me-oh yeah right there! Right there!" Dorulamon said he smiling as you scratched his ear. "HUH?!" Everyone asked shocked as they sweatdropped. "Dorulamon just smiled!" Shoutmon said shocked. "Ok..why dont we go on to the next Zone?" Mikey asked sweatdropping. "Okay!" You said. You all then enter the portal as you all waved goodbye to Stingmon and Lilamon. As you all travel through the portal you saw a purple digital line zoom out of nowhere. "What the?" You asked. Thats when the purple line snakes around your waist and constricts you. "AHHHH!" You cry as you let go of your Fusion Loader. "Zeena!" Mikey cried. "Oh no!" Angie cried. Mikey then grabs your hand to pull you out but another purple line wraps around him. "NO! MIkey!" Angie Jeremy cries. The purple lines then suck the both of you away from Jeremy and Angie...

To be continued...That was a long chap! I hope I get good reviews from all of you! Until then R&R!


	16. Dust Zone Drama!

This chapter will partially be Episode 20 since I felt that the episode wasnt really that important until the very end and the rest of the chapter will be episode 21...DEAL! Anyway enjoy!

You felt your back pressed up against a solid and cold floor. You also felt the sensation of a body all ontop of yours. You slowly open your eyes to see that it was Mikey who was passed out ontop of you. "M-mikey?" You asked. "Huh?" Mikey asked as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Zeena? What happened?" He asked as he slowly got up. "I dont know..." You say as you got up. "Where are we?" You both then saw AxeKnightmon in the corner. "Im so glad that the both of you could join me humans" he said. "YOU! You brought us here!" You yell. "I'd love to chat but-" Mikey began as he reached into his pocket for the Fusion Loader. "-What?" "We left our Fusion Loaders in the portal with Jeremy and Angie" You say sadly.

"Oh are you both missing your red and light green Fusion Loader Nene told me about?" AxeKnightmon asked. "Is there anything that girl doesnt tell you?" You asked. "Where is she?" Mikey asked. "SILENCE!" AxeKnightmon yelled. Your eyes then turn orange. "Nah honey dont be telling me anything! You dont tell me what to do with yo ugly ass! And I swear if you talk to me like that again ima smack the s*** outta you so bitch shut the f***-" You began. "I said SILENCE YOU FOUL MOUTH BRAT!" AxeKnightmon shouted. The sudden yelling made you go back into your original state. "Yeah Zeena there was really no need for that..." Mikey said sweatdropping. "What? What did me or my persona do?!" You ask.

You both then look only to see a tiny dark orb on a stand. "Nene is in there do you think the both of you have the power to free her?" AxeKnightmon asks. You both then walk up to the orb and touch it only for the orb to darken. "Too pure...I hoped darkness was in you both as well! You are no use to me!" AxeKnightmon said. He then through both you and Mikey out of the building falling to your doom. As you were both screaming and falling you had saw the others and you saw Angie slide Dorulamon across the ground only for you both to land harshly ontop of him. "Glad you both dropped in..." Dorulamon cried. "Sorry..." You utter as you struggled to move a bit. "That went well" Angie said. "Where did you guys come from?" Zetimon asked. "AxeKnightmon just through us out of that tower!" Mikey said pointing at the tower. "He was testing us or something" You said.

Thats when Jeremy handed you both back your Fusion Loaders. Thats when a blast of energy causes the ground to shake. Missiles then shoot around you guys out of nowhere. "What in the Digital World was that?" Mikey asks. You all looked to see none other than AxeKnightmon along with some others. "We meet again humans! I thought you might wanna meet the new force I essembled" AxeKnightmon said. You narrowed your eyes and they turn orange. "Oh good for you baby! You finally made some friends and proved to me that your not just running around to pimp on Nene!" You said. Everyone slowly turned to you and stared at you wide eyed like you were crazy. "Oh really? So I guess I am 'pimping' on Christopher then?" AxeKnightmon asks as Christopher appears. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You shout. "This should make things interesting dont you think?" AxeKnightmon asks. "Thats not good..." Mikey said.

Episode 21:

The invasion had begun as all of AxeKnightmon's friends began to attack all of you. "Flame Rockets!" "Blaze Spear!" You all were currently running away from the attacks that kept making explosions. Puppetmon had all lead you into a fortress area and had told you all to slide down the shoot as AxeKnightmon destroyed the whole fortress. "Where are we? Some stinky garbage dump?" Angie asked. "Just be glad Puppetmon saved us" Mikey said. "What the hell man? What the f****** hell? Why ithe hell is Christopher on AxeKnightmon's side? 1st Nene then him! I swear everybody's lost their GOD DAMN MINDS!" You rant. "Easy there lady relax!" Shoutmon said sweatdropping. "I donnot see what Sasha see's in him" You said. "You know who Sasha is? But I thought personas only are active one at a time" Mikey said. "We are but whenever the rest of us arent in use we are all inside of Zeena's brain where we can interact with each other and whenever Zeena is out the rest of us are all asleep" You explain. "So Zeena is inside of you?" Mikey asks walking closer to you. "Uh...yeah...why?" You ask. Mikey and Jeremy then grab your arms. "Its time to wake her up" Jeremy said. "No no! I dont wanna go to sleep yet! Im just having fun!" You cry. "Sorry but we want the real Zeena" Mikey said. "No no!" You cry as you struggle away from their grasp. "Zeena! Can you hear me!" Mikey yells into your ear. The sudden call made you go back to your original state."Um yeah Mikey I hear you.." You say confused. Mikey smiled at you. "Good to have you back!" He said. You give him a confused look but then assumed that your persona was taking over.

You all later on made camp with a fire and everyone had caught you up with everything that happened. "But I dont know why Christopher would join with them in the first place! Christopher is the kind of guy that would kick AxeKnightmon's metal butt" Angie said. "Well all I know is is that pointy metal had has Nene and I have to rescue her" Jeremy said. "I sense that something is near!" Renamon said. You all looked up "The enemy?" Shoutmon asked. "Its Sparromon!" Cutemon and Cutiemon said.

Sparromon then flew over to you all. "AxeKnightmon has Nene" You said. "I know, he has her imprisoned in the tower. But how do you know that? You seen her?" Sparromon asked. "Yeah, Zeena and I were in that tower too and he said that he had Nene trapped in some creepy orb" Mikey said. "You have to help me get her out of there before its too late!" Sparromon cried. "Sure thing you yellow bellied bat! We'll just drop everything and help you out! **NOT!**" Shoutmon yelled. "Easy there shorty chill for awhile...you can start relieving your stress by painting my nails for me" Zetimon said as she gave Shoutmon the nail polish. "Yeah Nene is our friend! She said the reason why she cant say no to AxeKnightmon is because it has something to do with her brother is that right?" Angie asked. "Its true! AxeKnightmon grabbed Nene's little brother and he's been keeping him all this time to get Nene to do what he wants! I also remember him taking another girl with him too. I think she had peach colored hair" Sparromon explained.

You widen your eyes at that last part. "A girl with peach colored hair?!" You asked shocked. "Whats wrong Zeena?" Angie asked. _'Could it be her? NO! It cant be! There a millions of girls in Japan with peach colored hair. It cant possibly be her! NO!" _You thought. Angie eventually gave up on you and turned to Sparromon. "Whats AxeKnightmon trying to do anyway?" Mikey asked. "He's been trying to make her get the Phantom Mist to make the darkness loader" Sparromon said.

"I just wanna know one thing! Are you and Zeena gonna try to do the impossible and save Nene?" Jeremy asked. "Duh! I even got a plan!" Mikey said. "Okay Mikey! Whats the plan?" You asked. "We blow a hole in the tower, grab Nene and get out of there" Mikey said. "Sounds like a plan!" Shoutmon cheered as he jumped up. "You idiot! You just spilled the nail polish all over my hand! Get back to work!" Zetimon yelled. "Yes babe..." Shoutmon sighed. "And dont call me babe!" Zetimon yelled. "We'll help too!" Puppetmon said. "Thanks but all of us going at once is too risky! So Zeena and I will scout it alone!" Mikey said putting his hand on your shoulder. You blush at that. _'Me and Mikey alone together? That right there is risky' _You thought.

As the shine rose up you all slowly walked through the garbage patch. "We have one shot of this" Mikey said. "Ok so where is he keeping Nene?" You ask. "On the top floor. I'll take you both there" Sparromon said. "As the Fusion Fighter's strongest swordsman i'll have to go too!" Jeremy said. "And dont forget about me!" Shoutmon said. "I'll go too! This team could use a little glamour" Zetimon said. "Hey im not a cargo plane!" Sparromon cried. "NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!" a voice said. You all turned and saw Christopher and his digimon. He all stared you down with those pircing and scarier blue eyes."Fire Double Decker Darts..." Christopher said smoothly. You refrained yourself from swooning and having Sasha take over at the way he said it but you were focused on the situation.

"Hold on Christopher dont shoot! We just wanna talk!" Mikey said. Deckerdramon then unleashed dozens of missiles only for Zetimon and Shoutmon to push both you and Mikey out of the way. "Theres no use guys he's the enemy now!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah so dont go falling for him anymore" Zetimon said to you. "Im not in love with him thats just my persona Sasha!" You cry. "Christopher whats happen to you? Whats going on?" Mikey asked. "MetalGreymon: Giga Destroyer!" Christopher ordered. MetalGreymon then got ready but Shoutmon somehow had enough strength to push you all out of the way. "Leaving now!" He cried. The explosion had hit you all anyway and you all scattered and evetually hit the ground.

"We gotta defend ourselves!" Dorulamon said. "Did you see his eyes? And the way he was acting?" Mikey asked. "Yeah they were full of hatred and cruelty. Now im starting to think that maybe...he's being controlled" You concluded. "Christophers a drone?" Jeremy asks. "We better deactivate him before its too late!" Shoutmon said. All of Christophers digimon then appear infront of you all. He just stares at you. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mikey said. "Yeah! You lied to your friends and sold them to AxeKnightmon!" You yelled. "So what? Who cares?" Christopher asks. "I think you do! Because when I first met you I knew that you would never give in to anything!" You said. "But..I..." Christopher began. "Yeah she's right!" Mikey said as he quickly walked up to Christopher. _'Wait what is he doing?' _You thought. "Didnt you say you were gonna change the Digital World? Didnt you say you never wanted to give up? WAKE UP!" Mikey yelled. To your shock Mikey had then punched Christopher to the ground. You widen your eyes at that. "Woah! That was hot!" You mutter. "What you say?" Angie asks. "Nothing!" You quickly say as you blush.

"Impressive speech humans! But it wont work!" AxeKnightmon said. "Christopher is with team Midnight now! And nothing can release him! At least as long as he lives!" "Destroy the Fusion Fighters!" "As you wish sire!" Christopher said. "I will unleash the full destructive power of Blue Flare..." "...Open Fire...AT AXEKNIGHTMON!" Christopher ordered. Thats when all of his digimon charge at AxeKnightmon. "YEAH!" You all cheer. "Impossible! I am your master!" AxeKnightmon cried. Christopher's digimon then open fire at him and blast him. You and Mikey then walk up to Christopher. "Glad you came back!" Mikey said. "I knew you'd come through" You said. "Im glad to be back! Things got pretty sketchy there...Thanks..." Christopher said smiling.

Thats when you all heard a familiar laugh. You all then look to see Laylamon. "Remind me never to make a deal with you blondie! Kind of a backstabber! Tankmon fire at will!" She ordered. They then unleash missiles. Dorulamon and Renamon charge for them. "Drill Tornado!" "Diamond Storm!" The attacks then blow the missiles into the air. Christopher's digimon then go to fight. Christopher then looks back at you and Mikey. "Mikey! Zeena! You guys gonna help me or what?" He asks. "I thought you'd never ask!" You say pulling out your Fusion Loader. "Yeah!" Mikey said. You both then digi fuse your digimon to X's 4.

"Great Sword of Victory!" "Electromagnetic Blaster!" They then knockout all the Tankmon. "Try to top that Blue Flare!" Shoutmon X4 said. "Lets do it!" Christopher orders. "Cyclone Crusher!" "Giga Blaster!" "Spinning Stingers!" "Mikey! Zeena! We'll keep them distracted! Go after Nene!" Christopher said. "Alright! Lets go Zeena!" Mikey said. You nodded. Sparromon then flew over to you. "Cmon guys!" She said. You got on Sparromon infront with Mikey in the back.

You were all flying really fast. You felt like you were about to slip off. "woah!" You cry as you were tipping over. Mikey then quickly grabs you by the waist. You look up at him seeing him smile and wink at you. "Dont worry Zeena...I got you..." He says smoothy. You blush at that as he sets you back up sit keeping his warm arms around your waist. You all then finally make it to the tower and saw Nene at the window. "Nene!" You call. "Mikey! Zeena!" She cries. "Wingtip Laser!" Sparromon then slices an opening in the wall. "Hurry climb on" Mikey said. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Busting yu out!" You say a bit annoyed at her attitude but you had to becareful with keeping T-elos inside you in check. "I told you already! What im doing is none of your business" Nene said. "It is our business!" Mikey said. "Nene this is no place for you! Come with us and we'll fight AxeKnightmon together!" Sparromon said. "No..I cant! As long as he has my brother I have no choice but to do whatever he says" Nene said sadly. "Christopher says that the answer is strength. That you can be anything if you are strong enough. But thats wrong!" Mikey said. "Yeah! Your love for your brother is your only weakness and getting stronger wouldnt change a thing. I think real strength happens when we work together" You say. "The three of us?" Nene asks. "Come with us Nene and together we can save your brother" Mikey said. You then put your hand out for Nene to take. After a moment Nene then takes it and you bring her on board Sparromon. Surprisingly the three of you could fit.

You all then flew down to see everyone cheering for you guys. "Mikey I wanna help you out!" Sparromon says. At that Mikey then adds Sparromon to the digi fuse making X's 5. They then destroy some of the Bagra. You all then cheer and then saw Puppetmon knock trash over Laylamon. "You can have this one Zeena!" Puppetmon said. He then through a digi card at you and you caught it. "Cool! Good for you Zeena!" Mikey said. "Lets test it!" You said. You then push it into your Fusion Loader. "Upload MetalGarurumon! Unleash Freezer Burn!" You order. MetalGarurumon then freezed the area and then disappeared. Christopher's digimon then took over. "Cyber Crusher!" He then blasts the Bagra.

You and Mikey then walk towards Laylamon. "Surrender Laylamon!" You said. "You two AxeKnightmon!" Mikey said. "All of your fighters have been inilated" Christopher said. "Hah! You have won nothing here today!" AxeKnightmon said. "Your wrong! We beat you and won Ewan's freedom! Give him back!" Nene cry. "I donnot bargan with fools Nene. The Phantom Mist you gathered was enough for my purpose! I rebooted the Darkness Loader and now you are doomed!" AxeKnightmon said showing you all the orb. "Thats the thing that casted the spell on me!" Christopher cried sounding scared.

"No to unleash full power of the Darkness Loaders! ENJOY! It is the last thing you'll ever see!" AxeKnightmon said. He then raised the dark orb. "Dark Digi Fuse!" His minions then fuse with him making him and his weapons bigger. "Oh whats the matter Laylamon?" He taunted. "I thought we had a deal you floating tin can!" Laylamon cried. 'A nesscary deception! Who needs you when the Darkness Loader works? Getting its power was my only goal! You and these humans will be damaged!" AxeKnightmon says opening a whole in the sky.

"You guys fire everything!" Mikey said. "GO!" You order. "NOW!" Christopher said. Your digimon then did so and fired everything they got at the whole shooting Red,Blue and Green light and destroyed it. The blast hide impact the whole area barrying you all in garbage. All that stuck out what your hand. Thats when your hand was pulled out by none other than Mikey who helped you out. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah thanks" You said. "Hey guys look!" Zetimon said. You all then saw the Code Crown floating down. You allowed Mikey to take it but to your suprise he gave it to Puppetmon and told him that it belongs to him. "Before you go on your Garden Project you both should remember one thing!" Christopher said. "And what that?" You asked smoothly as your eyes turn pink. "We're all still enemies Zeena and that means...NO MERCY!" Christopher yelled. You giggle at that. "It isnt FUNNY!" He yelled. "Oh I know! I just think your cute when your angry you sexy smartass!" You flirt. "Ugh! Your a waste of time!" Christopher said as he walked away. He then flew away on Mailbirdramon causing you to turn back to normal. "What the? Wha?" You asked confused._ 'Gotta control Sasha'_ You thought. 'We'll meet him again! I know it!" Mikey said smiling. "Hey Zeena?" Nene asks. "Yeah?" You answer. "Im sorry about punching you before..." She said. "Its alright! Ive been through a lot worse. And im sorry that my persona's threatened to rip out your ponytails" You say smiling. Nene gave you a confused look. "Persona's?" " Oh! I'll explain soon enough" You said.

To be continued! I have a big surprise in the next chapter so R&R!


	17. Delightful Dream to Reality

Surprise is in this chap! ENJOY!

Nene later went to go sit by herself by an old building. You and Mikey we're trying ever so desperately to convince her to go with you. "C'mon Nene lets blow this Zone!" Mikey said. Nene sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "Whats wrong?" You asked. "If its about Jeremy and the werid stuff dont worry about it" Mikey said. "Its nothing like that..." Nene said. "You sure? Because-" You began. Thats when Jeremy had grabbed you and Mikey by the collar and pulled you towards him. "HEY! Give me a break! She said it was nothing like that so quit it already! MAN!" Jeremy scowled. Your eyes had then turned red. You push Jeremy's hand off of you and push him back hard. "Hey easy T-elos" Mikey said blocking you away from Jeremy so you wont do any futhur damage. You then turn back to normal.

"That girl is crazy about me! She's so love sick she cant find the words" Jeremy said. "I can the word is hallucination!" Angie said. "He's probably been taking some Digi LSD" Zetimon said rolling her eyes. You all looked to see Nene slowly calasping to the ground. "Nene!" You cry. You all then run up to her. "No! My Nene!" Jeremy cries. "She needs a nap" Monitamon said. "What do we do?" You ask. "I know! If we can get miss Nene to the Monitamon village of the Warrior Zone our knowledge will restore her health" Monitamon said. "Okay lets go! Zone Transfer!" Mikey said. He then opened the portal and you all went in with Jeremy holding Nene on his back.

"How long to the exit of the Warrior Zone?" Mikey said. "It should appear any second" Monitamon said. You all then saw a black hole open up. "What is that?" You ask. An evil winged digimon then appears. "Thats Arkarimon! A legendary digimon who built a nest between Zones. All other previous visitors got eaten although" Monitamon said. You all widen your eyes in fear. "BYE!" You said shocked. You then started swimming back the other way. "WAIT FOR US ZEENA!" Angie cried and everyone else swimmed after you. Arkarimon then slammed you all and you were now spinning in the Digital Space losing your Fusion Loader from your grasp. Arkarimon then grabbed both you and Mikey You both watched how your friends and your Fusion Loaders were then thrown into the space. "We'll come for you guys!" Mikey said.

Arkarimon then continued to stare at both of you. "Are you gonna...eat us now?" Mikey asked. "Dont give him any ideas!" You cried. "Mwah ha ha ha!" You heard. "Oh donnot worry my dear girl! That would be too easy. Im going to make you suffer for all the trouble you caused me!" You and Mikey then looked at Arkarimon's neclace jewel and saw Laylamon. "YOU!" You cried. "I thought alot about what I would do to you both. I lost so much sleep waiting for this day! YOU BOTH RUINED MY TANKMON ARMY YOU WORMS! And now your gonna pay for it! I will crush you in the worst way! Because now I know little children that what you hate is to see your friends struggle and not do anything to help them! Your friends will be eaten! While you two will float in SPACE FOREVER!" Laylamon finished. At that Arkarimon then threw you and Mikey through the Digital Space and you two were spinning out of control. Eventually you both had hit a large book face first. "Ow!" You cry as you rub your head. "Hey its a book!" Mikey said. The book had then opened up revealing a creepy face in a hole. "By all means come on in!" It said. Before you and Mikey could get away it had pulled you both in and closed the book.

_Dream: At one point Shoutmon had took you all to a Digi Night Club to Celebrate after you all defeated the Bagra Army and became king. Although you were the only one not having a good time. You then at one point went to the bathroom. 'Im not having any fun here...I just wish I could spend time with him...' You thought. You then open a bathroom stall and saw Mikey in there leaning on the wall grinning at you. "Mikey! Your not supposed to be in here! What are you doing?" You asked. Mikey smirked and pulled you inside and locked the door and pinned you against the wall. "Wait Mikey! What are you-?" Mikey then pressed his lips against yours and you widen your eyes an eventually fluttered them shut as Mikey's tounge pressed into your mouth. You began breathing hard and kiss him back and swish your tounge inside his mouth. "Mikey..." You moan. You then forcfully bit his lips and nibbled. Mikey let out a few cries and you then slowly pull away from him and pin him against the wall. "My turn..." You purred. You then thrust your mouth into Mikey's feeling the tingling sensation all over your body. You both continued to clash tounges and you moaned loudly. REALLY REALLY LOUDLY..._

_ End of Dream..._

"Mmm...rrr..." You heard. You slowly open your eyes and to your shock your mouth was pressed against Mikey's. You were on top of him and your hand was slid under his shirt. You widen your eyes in embarrassemt and slowly took yourself off of Mikey. "Oh my gosh!" You cry. Mikey's face was just as shocked. "You we're really going at at back there!" Mikey said. "I didnt mean..." You began. "Do you like me?" Mikey asked. You stop and look at Mikey blushing. "...What?" You ask. "Do you like me?" He repeats. You were nervous as you began to sweat.

"Well I..." You began. "Dont try to hide it Zeena. I know" Mikey said. "WHAT?" You say surprised. "The way you blush when I look at you, how your always with me no matter what, and when you pinned me to a tree in the Jungle Zone and later acted like it never happened. I know you like me" Mikey said. You were on fire as your face was as red as a tomato. You then sighed and turned away. "Ok so I like you and you dont like me back...now your gonna think that im crazy right?" You asked sadly. Silence...You assumed what you said was right so you slowly began to tear up...Thats when Mikey slowly turned your chin to face him and you saw him giving you a sweet smile. "Mikey?" You asked. Mikey slowly leaned towards your face and planted a soft kiss on your lips. He then pulled away. "Its ok Zeena...because I think I like you too..." He whispered. "Really?" You asked smiling. "Yeah...your amazing,kind and nice and you never give up on your friends" Mikey said smiling. Tears slowly feel from your face. No one ever described you in such a way before."No more tears now" He said whipping his tears away from your eyes. He was soon done and you smiled at him. "Thats better" He said. You force another kiss on his lips. You wrapped your arms around his back and Mikey did the same with your waist and you kiss him back. _'He likes me! He really really likes me! Forget my persona Sasha and her love for Christopher! I am completely devoted to Mikey now!'_ You thought happily.**(Me: Ok I know that was a sucky boring love scene but I originally had a better plan but I couldnt fit it in)**

"Specimens seem to enjoy cuddling and kissing and expressing their feelings for each other. Digi Time 18.44" A voice said. You and Mikey widened your eyes and slowly parted only to see a digimon at a desk writing. "Who are you?" Mikey asked. "Have you been watching the whole time?!" You asked annoyed. "Specimens are functional! 1st words are 'Who are you?' 'Have you been watching the whole time?!'" The digimon repeated. "We are not specimens!" You said getting up. "Yeah we are humans! Who do you think you are talking to-WOAH!" Mikey cried as he fell over. "Mikey!" You cried. You then look at his now bare foot seeing a ball n chain attached to his ankle. "What the?" You ask. You then saw another ball n chain attached to your own ankle on your now bare feet.

"What are we slaves?" You asked shocked as you help Mikey up. "Didnt expect that" Mikey said. "Humans!? But how? How delightful! I must know more! Prepare for disasemble!" The digimon said. He then summoned multiple cutting objects. You and Mikey scream and try your best running back to the room but the ball an chain would not let you move. The machinery then stopped working and the digimon then fainted. You both then heard a heavy sound of his stomach rumbling. "Youve got to be kidding!" You said annoyed. "Well he has a ton of Digi Bites here! That should help!" Mikey said.

Later on the digimon began stuffing his face with the digi bites. "I probably would have deleted since I havent eatened in days! Specimens I owe you both my life!" The digimon said. "So you wont slice us open then? Good!" You said. "Im Mikey and this is Zeena" Mikey said. "I am called Wisemon. I spent my days in this traveling book resharching things on the digital world!" Wisemon explained. "We're inside a book?" Mikey asks shocked. "The book you both collided with earlier! Its actually a ship drifting inside Digital Space protected by a force field. I am a truth seeker. Comfy dont you think?" Wisemon asked. "Yeah!" You said. "Not really my style..." Mikey said. "Dont be mean" You scold. "I suspect that you two are the Generals everybodies been talking about. Just where are the devices that make digital fusion possible? And the Code Crowns?" Wisemon asked. "We were attacked by Arakeinmon when we lost them" You say sadly. "Yeah and I think he captured all our friends...we couldn't help them" Mikey said sadly. "Aww... dont worry we'll get em back" You say as you lean your head on his shoulder too soothe him but mostly to soothe your pleasure.

"I have an idea! Why dont you help us rescue them? We have to move before its too late!" Mikey said. "One of them is sick so she really needs help" "Arukenimon is one nasty digimon! If he has them only one thing to do but to get new friends because yours are doomed" Wisemon said. You lift your head off Mikey's shoulder and glare at him. Wisemon then displayed a screen full of Code Crowns. "If Lord Bagra succeds in gaining all 108 Code Crowns the entire Digital World will be at his mercy! The realm will descend into darkness!" Wisemon explained as the screen went dark. "For my reshearch I know the darkness will descend into your world as well" Wisemon said. "How do you know?" You asked. "Have you not seen the evidence? The day you met Shoutmon and the day you met Zetimon" Wisemon explained. "Oh yeah! That makes sense!" Mikey said. You then remembered everything you saw strange that day back in the human world: the undamaged car, the digital stuff in the sky and the crazyness. 'So the whole Digital World was accidently created by humans with digital technology?" You asked.

"Wrong! This world existed way longer before the human world began! Only recently you humans made a small portion of it! Such as making a video about cats. The portion that the humans know is the size of a pepperoni" Wisemon said. "If the whole Bagra takes over it all that would be a disasater!" Mikey said. "Actually that is a delightful development! I get to see the Digital World reborn! Who cares if it is good or evil?" Wisemon asked. "Anyway since you both are specimens i cannot let you go to waste so I shall probe you. Wisemon then summoned multiple poky weapons that surronded you and Mikey and it began to pinch your cheeks and shoulders.

"Ow ow ow!" You cry. "Hey Zeena look!" Mikey said. You then turn to see a snorkel, a mask and flippers. You give Mikey a confused look. "You plan to go swimming at a time like this?" "No Zeena. I have a plan. Listen to this..." Mikey began. He then whispered his plan into your ear. You nodded. "Okay!" You then turn to Wisemon. "We should go rescue our friends now" You said to him. "Ilogical! You'll just get eatten by Arkuenimon. This is the only safe place in Digital Space!" Wisemon said. "Doesnt matter! When our friends are in danger we gotta help them! And we wont let them down!" Mikey said. "A delightful concept! except it doenst make any sense" Wisemon said. "Have you ever left this room and see a Zone for yourself?" You asked. "Yeah if you can see how hard it is for the digimon youd jump out to help" Mikey said. "The Bagra Armies conclusion is the only answer" Wisemon said. "Your wrong! Your data wont equal a thing!" You said. "You two can go if you want! Be sure to close the book behind you" Wisemon said as he sat down and glued his eyes to the book as he wrote.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Cmon Mikey lets go" You say sadly. You then take off your heels and headband and put on your snorkel, flippers and you put your goggles over your eyes. You looked at Mikey to see if he was ready and to your shock you see him take off his shirt. You widen your eyes and blush and a gasp escaped your lips. "Mikey what are you doing?" You ask. "Well duh we're going swimming arent we?" Mikey asked. "Sure but not in actual water. I mean you dont see me taking off my shirt..." You say nervously. Mikey smirked at you. "Well I wouldnt mind if you were comfortable doing that actually..." Your face then turned a deep maroon. "Mikey!" You cry. He chuckled at that. "Besides...I thought I'd give you something to enjoy!" Mikey said giving you a wink. You shake your head and chuckle. "Cmon lets go before you take off my shirt" You said.

You and Mikey were swimming through the Digital Space with your ball n chain still attached and you soon made it out and swam through the air watching how Arukenimon was about to eat your friends. "GUYS!" You call. "Its Mikey!" Angie cried. "And Zeena!" Jeremy added. Arkuenimon then pushed you and Mikey back with his palm and sent you both back. "Guys! Behind you!" Zetimon cried. Just how you and Mikey planned you both launched your ball n chain at the Arukenimon and hit it towards his face. Arukenimon then grabbed both of your ball n chains with his teeth trapping you both and the clasped you both with his hands. Just when you both thought this was the end you then see a bright light form around Mikey. "Just in time!" He said.

To your shock you saw Wisemon. He then literally through the book in Arukenimon'ss face and released the chain from both you and Mikey. "Just as you both said I found myself jumping in to help. Now I understand thanks to you both!" Wisemon said. You and Mikey look at each other and smile. Mikey then put his shirt back on. You both then saw Jeremy on Sparromon. "Mikey! Zeena! I got something for ya!" He then threw both of your Fusion Loaders at you and you both caught it. "Okay guys lets go!" You said. Shoutmon digifused to X's 5 and Zetimon digi fused to X's 4.

The two digimon fought it out and then Mikey called for Knightmon to help you all leave. They then flew you back into digital space but then Arukenimon grabbed Shoutmon X5 by the leg."Thats it! Proton Punch!" Shoutmon X5 said. He then punched Arukenimon back into the dark area. "Thats what I call I knockout blow!" Mikey said. "YEAH!" You all cheered. You all then continue to fly towards Digital Space. You flew close to Mikey away from the others. "So you think we should tell the others?" You asked. "Tell them about what?" Mikey asks. "Duh! About us" You whisper. "Oh! Well they will figure out soon enough" Mikey said smiling. When no one else was looking you planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Yeah..." You say smiling as you then fly upward towards the others.

You then finally arrive in the Warrior Zone. "Yeah! We're here!" Jeremy cheered. "Yep! And its all thanks to Wisemon and-" Mikey turned around only to see he wasnt there. "-What? Dont tell me he left!" Mikey cried. You then tapped Mikey's shoulder. He gave you a confused look. "What?" You then point to his Fusion Loader. He looked at his Fusion Loader only to see Wisemon. "Woah! What are you doing in my Fusion Loader?" He asked. "You said you had Code Crowns so I wanted to examine them. Its a fine place for research so i'll stay awhile" Wisemon said. "So are you gonna build a little house in there too?" You asked. "You know what I think I will! That way I can study Mikey! How Delightful" Wisemon said. He then disappeared.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at you. "You had to give him ideas?" "Oh cmon I didnt mean it...sorry" You said. You then heard the sound of moaning coming from Nene. "We better get Nene to-" Mikey began. Ninja life forms then appear. "Watch out!" Renamon cried. You all then looked to see Monitamon of different colors. "How cute..." You said sarcastically. "Yes we are cute! Welcome to the Warrior Zone! But becareful what you ask for..." The orange Monitamon said.

To be continued...Sorry if this chap sucked! I was only focusing on getting Mikey and Zeena together because I couldnt fit my original plot on how to get them together but there you have it! And just so you know when I start Season 2 I have a ton of crazy cool ideas especially on persona's so beware of me rushing chaps. R&R!


	18. Servicing The Fan!

ENJOY!

"Welcome all of you to the Warrior Zone!" Elder said. "Its like a tideo wave of tvs" Shoutmon said. Nene's Monitamon then jump out of her Fusion Loader and kneel down. "Elder! Its good to see you after so long!" Monitamon said. "Its good to have you back!" Elder said as he jumped down from his rock. "The Monitamon are trained as Ninjas from birth! Only the best of the best are allowed to go on missions" Elder said. "ANyeay we we're hoping you could let Nene rest for a little while" Mikey said. "Im sorry but im afraid we cant do that" Elder said. "The Bagra Army has captured our castle!" Elder cried. "And who knows what schem they are planning!"

The Monitamon then took you all to watch their training but they we're doing horrible. "See? They are the worst! Thats why we couldnt get our princess back!" Elder cried. "Princess?" You asked. "Yeah and they said if we ever wanted to see her again we have to bring them this Zones Code Crown" Elder cried. "I shall save the princess! I am the best of the best!" Jeremy said. "Im sure she is safe" Nene said.

Thats when Shurimon then jumped out of nowhere. "Where is that Code Crown?" Shurimon asked angrily "We dont have it" Elder cried. "Too bad!" Shurimon said. He then used his ninja star knife and sliced multiple trees. "Please please! Give us more time!" Elder cried. "NO! Double Star Slice!" Shurimon said through stars. Nene then brought out Sparromon and deflected the stars. "Please take this!" Elder said handing him a tv show disc. "Fine I will give you until tommorrow!" Shurimon said. He then flew away.

"Enough! I cant let them push you guys around to get what they want!" Nene said. "Me neither" You said. "Do you guys really know where the Code Crown is?" You ask. "We do but we just dont want the Bagra Army to know" Elder said. "Then we'll go take it and save your princess!" Mikey said. "Im with you Mikey!" You said taking his hand. Mikey then gave you a warm smile. "I'll go too" Nene said. "But you need to stay here and rest my angel" Jeremy said. "No I need to stop the Bagra Army" Nene said. "I'll watch over here" Angie said. "Good! Lets go!" You said.

You all were then waling up through the mountains that were filled with mist. "I know you have a plan but when do we get to smash the bad guys?" Shoutmon asked. "If we attack it would put the princess at risk. But we can use the Code Crown as a bagarning chip to lure the enemy away from her" Mikey explained. "So Mikey I hear you and Zeena are an item now" Shoutmon said. This caused you and Mikey to sweatdrop. "Not so loud Shoutmon!" Mikey cried. "We heard you in the digital space chatting it up" Zetimon whispered. "Yeah dont hide it! Everyone in the Fusion Loader heard you guys" Shoutmon said. "Just keep it away from everyone else!" Mikey said. "Okay!" Zetimon said.

"The digimon we are going to see is Karatemon and he has the Code Crown" Elder said. "But im afraid the task is far more difficult than that!" Elder. "Well what is it?" You asked. "Look!" Elder said pointing up. You all saw that their was a huge rock climb in front of you all. "We all have to climb this cliff!" Elder said. "YAAYYYYY! I love climbing!" You say happily. "What? Zeena?" Mikey asked. "I mean I love climbing so much! SOOOO MUCH! I COULD JUST..." You shout cheerfully. Your eyes then turned a bright yellow. "LETS GOOOOOOOO!" You said charging towards the cliff. "Aschen wait!" Mikey cried. You then dig your finger nails into the hard rock and climb at supersonic speed like Knuckles the Echidna. You then get to the top and flip backwards and land on the platform. "TA DAA! Aschen did it yeah!" You cheer. "Impressive..." Nene said. "WHAT? NO way! YOUR A...SUPERHUMAN! THERE IS KNOW WAY IN THE WORLD WE COULD DO THAT!" Jeremy cried. "Yeah great show Aschen but how do we all get up there?" Shoutmon asked. You then glare at him. You then take a few steps back and then leapt towards the cliff. "AHHHHHH!" You shout. Everyone widened their eyes as you were closely coming. Except Nene. You then land infront of Shoutmon with a loud BOOM! He looks at you crazy as your eyes turn orange. "GOD DAMN SHOUTMON! Why you always being a killjoy? You always ruining the goddamn fun!" You yell. Shoutmon sweatdropped. "Hey...thats not true im a fun guy. Heh heh..." He said nervously.

You then turn back to normal. "So how do we get up there Mikey?" You asked. You turn to him seeing a wide eyed expression on his face. You narrowed your eyes. "My persona?" "...Yeah..." Mikey said. "Anyways I got an idea!" Mikey said. He then digi fused Shoutmon and Sparromon to Supersonic sparro. They then flew to the top of the cliff and made a latter of Pickmon. Each of you climbed on one by one a little too high. The Pickmon eventually gave up and seperated causing you all to fall into the air. As you were falling you felt one arm encircle your waist. "Mikey?" You ask. "I will be your wings my angel!" Jeremy said as he had grabbed both you and Nene. You sweatdrop at that. "Shoutmon use Tempest Blast!" Mikey ordered. **(Me: Hmm...Shoutmon 'use Tempest Blast' Huh? I just hope the pokemon company wont sue after that one liner) **

Shoutmon had then used tempest blast and blew you all back atop the cliff. "Nene? Zeena? You ladies ok? You arent hurt are you?" Jeremy asked. "...Im fine..." Nene said. "Yeah me too" You say rolling your eyes. You both then saw how Jeremy wouldnt let go of either of you. You both used your instinct and elbowed him away from you. "Ah! Love hurts!" Jeremy cries stepping back. He then begins to tip over the cliff. "Woahhh!" He cried. He then started falling. "Jeremy!" You cry. Before he could hit the ground a chain of digimon had caught him and pulled him back up.

You all saw a group of orange digimon monkeys with sunglasses. "Who are you guys?" Shoutmon asked. "Let me borrow that mic" The digimon said. He then took it. "We are the Etemon! Cooler than ice and twice as fiesty! Brighter than neon! Sweeter than bon bons!" Etemon sang. He then went of to Zetimon. "Can I get a cmon from the female audience?" "Ugh no!" Zetimon said narrowing her eyes. "That was awful" Ballistamon said. "I thought it was cute! Hee hee!" GreenKazemon said. Shoutmon then took his mic back. "Okay give me that back" "Well it is yours! Guess that means your the star around here" Etemon said. "Even better! Im a king! And I will be a king of the digital world with Zetimon as my beautiful queen!" Shoutmon said. You turned to Zetimon and sensed a lack of reaction as she filed her nails. _'So does this mean Zetimon doesnt mind being Shoutmon's queen?'_ You thought. "No I do mind actually!" Zetimon said. You widen your eyes. "Did you just read my mind?" "No I could just tell waht you were saying when you were looking at me" She said. "A star huh? This guys cool but he's no fool! Totally rules!" Etemon sang.

"Mikey! Zeena! Its time to go!" Elder said. "Oh right! Well thanks for your help Etemon but we need to get going" You said. You all then walked deep into the forest where you all saw the Etemon lurking through the trees as you go. "Look! I know im beautiful but you dont need to stalk me!" Zetimon said annoyed. "We're not stalking you" Etemon said. "Then why are you following us?" Shoutmon asked. "A king needs subjects doesnt he? We want you as our ruler!" Etemon said. "After all there is no one cooler" "I cant argue with that!" Shoutmon said. "I do not trust them! They arent telling us the truth" Nene said. "No I am cool!" Shoutmon said. "Not!" Zetimon said. "I am! Really! Can we keep them Mikey?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah its cool to beg like a child" Zetimon said rolling her eyes. "Leave him alone..." You said. "They seem ok to me!" Mikey said. "You made the right pick! You wont regret it! Trust me!" Etemon said. "So naive..." Nene said. "You said it sister" Zetimon said.

"We reach Karatemon's home!" Elder said. He then blew his conch horn. Karatemon then woke up. "Will he come out to play?" Mikey asked. He then flew towards you all. "Ive been expecting you! Now ask me what you came here to ask me!" He said. "We must have the Code Crown in safe return of the princess" Elder said. "YOU MUST PAST MY CHALLENGE 1ST!" Karatemon said. "What challenge?" You asked. "To make him laugh!" Elder said. "What can we do?" Mikey asked. "Let the master take over!" Jeremy said as he went up to him. "Get ready for disater" Angie said.

"Okay! What do you put on your food when your late? Ketchup of course! HA HA HA HAH!" Jeremy laughed. This caused Karatemon to do an anime fall. "Okay your done!" Angie said pulling him away. The Monitamon then stepped up. "Fire Shot!" "Water Dragon!" "Wind Wheel!" "Pathetic..." Karatemon said. "My turn now!" Mikey said confidenlty. You smiled at that. "Cant wait!" You say. Mikey and Shoutmon then went up. "Shoutmon! Jijimon DigiFuse! JijiShoutmon!" Shoutmon was now old an ugly looking. "EWWWW!" Zetimon cried. Although you were chuckling loudly. Karatemon didnt laugh. "Shoutmon and Cutemon! Digi Fuse! CuteShoutmon!" Shoutmon was now Cutemon with his face on his body. Karatemon then didnt laugh. "Thats it! Shoutmon! Monitamon! Digi Fuse! Shounitamon!" Shoutmon now had Monitamons tv head. The made you crack up. Karatemon didnt laugh but Mikey went on. "DonShoutmon!" "PawnShoutmon!"

This not only made you laugh but Nene laughed too. "You just laughed!" You said smiling. Nene blushed at that. Mikey and Shoutmon were breathing heavily. "Ok! You two are done!" You said dragging them both back. "This guy wouldnt know a joke if it hit him in the funny bone" Shoutmon said. "Well whose next?" Mikey said. you all then turned to Dorulamon and Renamon who just sweatdropped. "No way! Im out!" Droulmon said. He then drilled a hole and Renamon jumped in after him. "So Angie you wanna give it a shot?" Mikey asked. "Me? Really?" Angie asked. "Do your best!" You said.

Angie then went up to Karatemon. She then made a funny hair style. "Im a pineapple!" She said. Karatemon didnt laugh though. "Now im...a pufferfish!" She said making a face. "Okay! Your done!" Mikey said. Mikey then turned to you. "Your up Zee" He said. "What me?" You asked. "Youve done alot of funny stuff on our adventures with your personas. Youll do great!" Mikey said. "But I can only activate them depending on my feelings" You said. You then went to deep thought as you tugged your goggles on your neck._ 'Or maybe I can try something else...THAT DANCE!'_ You thought. "I got an idea! Just give me a sec!" You said as you run into the forest and then changed into a certain outfit.

"Im back!" You said. Everyone turned to you with surprised looks on their faces on the outfit you chose. You were wearing a tiny black bra top with gold designs that exposed all your midriff, over it was a cropped flowy green jacket with gold and black designs, you had on a long matching skirt that was spit open at the bottom to epose your legs as well as all your hips and a bit of your below backside, your also wore red sandels with socks to match and red and gold bells in your hair. You carried two twin fans. Mikey and Jeremy were blushing. "Is that your funny outfit...?" Mikey asked. "Yep! Dont worry my friends told me this dance was pretty funny" You said. "Are you even wearing underwear at all?!" Angie asked. "Thats my little secret!" You said smirking as you walked towards Karatemon. GreenKazemon followed carrying a boom box and disco ball.

"Hmph!" Karatemon said."Oh dont worry your gonna be laughing! Hit it GreenKazemon!" You said. The song 'Dance It Out' from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier began playing and you raised your fans in the air as you pose suggestively. One pose had you suggestively pulling the side of your skirt revealing even more of your hips. Another pose had you batting your eyelashes as you pucker your lips with the fan by your face. You then do swinging movements with your hips and butt as your hair flows as you wave your fan around gracefully as you put one hand on your hip. You then switch fans as GreenKazemon then turned on the disco the song was playing you were moaning small words such as 'Wo ho ho! Wo wo ho ho ooh...' You turn around to shake your butt suggestively only to see your friends all blushing with their eyes widen. Angie looked disgusted while Nene stared as if she didnt care. You winked at Mikey and he looked like he was about to faint as he tried holding back the blood from his nose.**(Me: yeah this display is inspired by Suzuka Hime from Endless Frontier. You can look up the dance on youtube and for a better look at it there is a mmd video someone posted of Suzuka,M.O.M.O. and Alfimi doing the dance!) **You then finish off the dance with swinging your impressive figure around moaning and then close your fan.

"So what did you think?" You asked. Karatemon just stared at you shocked but then crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "You are quite fetching and attractive for a human. But nonetheless you have failed to win me over with your 'joke'" Karatemon said. You then anime fall and GreenKazemon then dragged you back to the others.

You look back at everyone seeing their shocked faces. Mikey was all red in the face, Ballistamon and the Monitamon had short circuted,Angie looked digusted and Nene gave you a blank stare. "Just where was the funny in that? What kind of dancing where you even doing?!" Mikey asked shocked. "I was doing Fan Dancing. Its a class I take. And well my friends thought it was funny when I performed for them anyway" You said. "Either that was Fan Dancing or Fanservice...Were those 'friends' of yours guys?" Angie asked. "Well yeah..they at least thought it would be funny to upload it to the internet at least" You said blushing. " Geez...You got us all too turned on! Just look at Jeremy!" Mikey cried. You looked and saw Jeremy on the ground. His face full of blood that dripped from his nose. "Woah...you should fan him..." You said. "But im a pretty good dancer right?" You asked swinging your hips waving your fan. Mikey just shook his head at you. You smirk at him. "Oh cmon Mikey I know you liked it! I bet you want me doing that dance for you too!" You say as you pose suggestively sticking your tounge out. Mikey blushed and covered his face. "No...please just dont do that dance in public" "Ok! I guess im gonna do that dance for only you then...in private...!" You say grinning. "Wait! No! Thats not what I meant!" Mikey cried. Shoutmon turned to Zetimon. "Will you do that dance for me?" He asked. "You want to get beaten by a giant nail file?" Zetimon asked. "No! Im good!" Shoutmon said.

You then later change back to your normal clothes and went back to the others. "Face it! We are not funny..." Monitamon said. "I'll do it..." Nene said. "Really? You'll go?" You asked. "Yes! But I will need help from you and Angie as well" She said. You both later on performed a skit and Karatemon actually laughed. "I havent laughed like that since a long time! The Code Crown is yours!" Karatemon said as he flew away unlocking the Code Crown. You,Angie and Nene then group hug at your victory and thats when the Code Crown floated towards you. You were about to take it but Etemon then snatched it.

"Looks like the jokes on you!" Etemon said. "WHAT?" Mikey asked shocked. Etemon then took off his costume. "We are the Shurimon shadow ninja army!" He said. You then Digi Fused Beastmon with GreenKazemon to have her belly dance and distract them. You then digi fused BlackGatomon with Minideputymon to make the claw gun and Mikey digi fused Starmon and Pickmon to create the star sword. Zetimon and Shoutmon then take their weapons. "Sun Sword!" "Claw SMG!" They then defeat them allowing Nene to take the Code Crown.

"I cant thank you all enough!" Elder said. "Thank Zeena,Angie and Nene!" Mikey said. "Yeah...and remember if you ever need a sexy Fan Dancer to perform at events..." You began. You then pull out your dancing fans from before and pose suggestively as you stick your tounge out. "...You know who to call!" You said flashing a wink. Mikey blushed and sweatdropped. "I think we all had enough Fanservice for one day...General Booty Shaker" Jeremy said as he fanned his face to keep blood from dripping. This made Angie elbow his stomach. "Ow!" He cried. "Yeah...I dont think they want that and besides we are not living here" Mikey said. "That is ok! I can ask the princess to learn that dance and perform it for my own pleasure heh heh!" Elder said. "Perv..." Zetimon muttered.

"I wish I knew how Karatemon got the previous owner of the Code Crown to laugh" Shoutmon said. "I'll show you" Elder said. He then turned on his screen showing Karatemon doing a humiliating fan dance in a pink outfit. "Its no wonder he didnt laugh at my Fan Dancing! Hmph!" You cry. "I cant un seen this..." Shoutmon said. "You should post this on DigiTube" Zetimon said smirking. Jeremy then laughed. "Okay! Lets go save the princess!" Mikey said. You all then set off...

To be continued...R&R!


	19. Latiqua The Impossible

ENJOY!

"I am getting and incoming message from the screen team! I am tuning in!" Elder said as he then turned on his screen revealing Monitamon. "They are planning to attack tonight" Monitamon said. "Good Job! Now we gotta figure out how they got the princess locked up" Mikey said. "If Shurimon wants to attack the village we'll defend it to our last mega bite!" Elder said. "So what do you think Mikey?" You asked. "We have to rescue the princess but we cant leave the village unguarded" Mikey said. "Then only one of us can go. But it will be very dangerous" Nene said. "I'll go you guys!" Jeremy said. "What? You?" You asked. "It kinda makes sense since Nene has the Code Crown we cant let her go..." Mikey said. "Ok! I guess the missions yours" You said. "You got to be kidding Zeena!" Angie cried. "Cmon Angie we got to believe in him" You said. "Yeah! What can go wrong?" Jeremy asks. "Do you really me to answer that. I can think of a few things" Dorulamon said. "I can name 100" Renamon said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asks. "I mean dont you think its a job for someone stronger? Someone like Zeena?" Dorulamon asks. "Me?" You ask. "It does make sense" Renamon said. "Ok cmon! Just because Zeena has those abnormal personas that make her a superhuman?!" Jeremy cried. "I think you should go Zeena. And you too Dorulamon" Mikey said. "Ok. I want you to come too Renamon" You said. "Wait what?!" Dorulamon asked. "Why us?" You asked. "It will work great! Thanks for volenteering Dorulamon and Renamon! Thanks!" Mikey said. "The rest of us can stay on defense! We got our rescue team! Its Dorulamon, Renamon,Zeena and Jeremy!" "As the leader of rescue team! I decided whose going with us!" Jeremy said. "Leader?" You asked with your eyebrows raised. "Yes! You three Monitamon can come too!" Jeremy said.

"Monitamon are home material!" Monitamon said. "Tune into the dangerous channel! Time to step up!" Jeremy said. "One more thing! Take the sword!" Mikey said. "I should take my claw gun too" You said. You and Mikey then digi fused your digimon to make the sword and gun for you and Jeremy to take. "We'll defend the village and you guys free the princess. Make it quick!" Mikey ordered. "Ok!" You said. "Lets go Jeremy" "Ok but just dont get in my way. You dont want that pretty face of yours to get damaged" Jeremy said. You sweatdropped. "Uh huh..sure" You said.

Later that night the four of you hid behind a wall and saw at all the entrances had digimon guards. Jeremy's ego and his constant talking made your eyes turn orange. "What do we do? There are guards in every corner!" Jeremy cried. "What were you expecting a welcome wagon?" Dorulamon asked. "We'll just have to find another way in" Renamon said. You looked around the back walls and saw a small opening. "Theres an entrance right there" You said. "Ok I will lead!" Jeremy said getting infront you of protectively. "Move over fool! I got this! Cmon!" You said taking the lead.

You all then went swimming towards the entrance. You were a good swimmer so you were able to keep up. "Hey Monitamon? How you doing back there?" Jeremy asked. You all then turned back to see them struggling in the water. "Oh no!" You cried. "Monitamon cant swim are they are not water proof!" They cried. They then sank down. "Hold on! Im coming!" You said. You then swam towards them and picked each of them up. "Thanks Zeena" They said. "Um Im Latiqua...for now though..." You said. "AH! Leg cramp leg cramp! Cant swim" Jeremy cried struggling in the water and he then sank. You sighed. "Dorulamon? Renamon?" You called. "We're on it!" Dorulamon said. The two of them then scooped up everyone and rode on his back while you rode ontop of Renamon and eventually got inside the entrance.

"So you wanna give us a visual of what up?" You asked. "Sure thing Lady General!" Monitamon said. They then turned on their screens but alot of static was occuring. "Dude where is it?" Jeremy asked. "Sorry the circuts are still waterlogged" Monitamon said. "Nevermind lets get above ground" Dorulamon said. He then drilled a hole upwards towards the surface. "Good work" Renamon said. "Yeah good thing I thought of that!" Jeremy said. "Hush up fool! You anit thought of no s***! Cmon!" You say. "Did I mention Monitamon arent good climbers?" Monitamon cried.** (Me: Thats really funny considering they are ninjas and they can go on tall trees)** "Im a great climber though!" You said. You then high jump through the hole very high past Jeremy and the Monitamon and land on the surface next to Doulamon and Renamon. "Not bad" Dorulamon said. You all then heard a crash. You all then looked down seeing that Jeremy and the Monitamon had fallen. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You say. "Nice to work with true professionals..." Dorulamon said sarcastically.

With the help of Dorulamon you all had pulled them up to the surface. "Thanks for the lift guys..." Jeremy said. "How come we gotta look after your sorry ass on the mission? HUH?" You asked. "Hey my screen is working!" Monitamon said. He then turned on the screen revealing the inside of the castle. "The princess is being held on the top floor" "If thats so we have to climb the castle wall. Then we'll have to distract them and take the princess" Renamon said. "Um...did I mention that Monitamon are not the best climbers?" Monitamon asked. You patted him on the head. "Its ok sweetie" You said. Jeremy then moped. "Whats wrong now fool?" You asked annoyed. "Jeremy if you cant do what must be done then you should say so now" Dorulamon said. "I cant let you all down. But I think Zeena would make a better leader for this mission" Jeremy said sadly. "Ugh Im Latiqua..." You sighed and looked at the Monitamon screen. "Do you have the princess?" Elder asked. "Well I...see..." Jeremy said nervously. "Hey are ya'll alright over there?" You asked seeing everyone struggling to fight. "Dont worry about us! You guys just worry about savving the princess! I believe in you Jeremy I know you can do it!" Mikey said.

"Mikey..." Jeremy cried. "Hear that? He says he believes in you and I do too" You said. "But you keep calling me a fool" Jeremy cried. "Thats how I act as a persona. The real Zeena although would believe in you too" You said. "You should go Jeremy before things get dangerous! Cmon Zeena" Dorulamon said. "Ugh...Latiqua!" You said following. "...No! I cant do that to Mikey! I cant do that to any of them. I'll save the princess like I said I would!" Jeremy said. "I thought you said you werent cut out for this" Renamon said. "Well now I changed my mind!" Jeremy said determinely. You smiled at that. "Yes son YASSS! Preach it!" You said. You all then heard the sound of someone coming. "Intruders!" Kotemon said. You then blast a claw bullet out of claw gun and hit the enemy. Jeremy then charged for him and sliced him to oblivion.

"Not bad! Hope you have an encore" Dorulamon said. "Now we climb the castle wall" Jeremy said. "Can we use a kite instead?" Monitamon asked. "But im afraid of heights!" Jeremy cried. "So are you quiting again?" Renamon asked. "Pussy!" You say rolling your eyes. "Im not quiting! And I am not a pussy...whatever that is..." Jeremy said. Jeremy then attached himself to the kite that was held by you and the Monitamon. "Howl of Power!" You all heard. The ground then rumbled causing you and the Monitamon to fall back and let go of Jeremy who hit a tree.

"Now what?" Dorulamon asked. You then saw a dog like digimon charge towards you guys. "Drill Bit Blitz!" "Diamond Storm!" "Claw SMG!" You all then shot your attacks at it and it destroyed it. "Is he gone?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah" You said. "You have to fly me again" Jeremy said. "But we were spot! It too late now son!" You said. "Its never too late! Mikey and the others are giving it all they got! I owe it to them not to quit!" Jeremy said. "YAS Jeremy preach it!" You cheer clapping a little. "You three go on the kite with Jeremy! You Zeena can use your superhuman whatever to try to get airborne. Renamon and I can take the enemies from here" Dorulamon said. "Lati-oh alright! But im gonna need you to give us a head start" You said. "No problem! Diamond Storm!" Renamon then blew you all upwards until you were over the building and you fell down along with Jeremy and the Monitamon who followed and landed perfectly not before flipping on your heels. "You have some impressive reflexes you know!" Jeremy said. You smirked. "Thanks!"

You all then entered the castle pointing your weapons at the digimon there. "How impressive you came all this way just to fail!" He said. "Look! Princess Babamon!" Monitamon said. "Dont worry! We'll save you!" Jeremy said. "Dont worry she safe with me as long as I get the Code Crown!" The digimon said. Him and Jeremy then clashed swords while you went over to the princess. You were about to untie her but thats when the green Monitamon came before you did. "Hmph! Y'all are extra! I was gonna save her!" You said. "Sorry!" The Monitamon said. "This way princess!" They said. The then took the princess to safety. "Give her back to me!" The evil digimon said. "UH UH BUT YOU ANIT GETTING HER BACK! NOW WHAT?!" You say with an attitude. "Get out of my way! You have no chance at defeating me! You just trying to slow me down!" The evil digimon yelled. "Uh uh! I know you anit talking to me like that! I WISH YOU WOULD! Monitamon ya'll better go! It about to get hella ugly up in here!" You said. "She's right! Go!" Jeremy said. "We cant abondon you! We care about you too deeply now" Monitamon said.

"Your waisting your time! Go away!" The digimon said. "Hell no!" You yelled. "Yeah! And I may not be a leader like Mikey or Zeena here-" Jeremy began. "-LATIQUA!" You shout. "The point is I have strength!" Jeremy said. "We wont give up until we kick your ass!" You said. "They are right! We can help too!" Monitamon said. They then clinged onto the evil digimons leg. "What are you doing? Get off you ankle bitters!" He cried shaking them off. "HEY! Leave em alone!" You yell. Then just like the badass you are you point your claw gun and shoot at the evil digimons crotch. "OOH!" He cried clutching it. You smirk in triumph. He then got up and pointed his blade at you. "Little brat!" He yelled. "Oh s***!" You cry.

His blade then began to glow. He was about to slice you but to your shock you saw Nene on Sparromon who charged and hit the evil digimon. "Are you guys ok?" Nene asked. "Yeah! Thanks!" You said. "You know I heard you both...about strength" Nene said. Her Fusion Loader then digitaly changed color from black to lavender. "My Fusion Loader!" Nene said. "Ooh thats a cute color!" You said. "I bet its working because your a Fusion Fighter now!" Jeremy said. "Swag..." You said. "Yeah maybe!" Nene said. She then got ready. "Monitamon! Digi Fuse!" "Hi Vision Monitamon!" "Flame Blast!""Water Spout Cannon!" They then shoot the attacks while You,Nene,Sparromon and Jeremy walk to the top of the building.

"Yo! Mikey!" You call. "Way to go guys that was awesome! Zeena and I will take care of everything!" Mikey said. You smirk and jump off the building and flipped down and landed next to Mikey. The evil digimon then came out and you and Mikey then got ready. You digi fused your digimon to X's 4 while Mikey digi fused his digimon to X's 5. "Ninja Slice!" The evil digimon said. He then clashed with ShoutmonX5. But then suddenly a net came over them trapping them. "Thunderous Lighting Attack!" Hi Vision Monitamon said. He then threw a ball of lightning at the evil digimon and that freed Shoutmon X5 and Zetimon X4 "Earth Shaker!" "Magnetic Wave!" They then unleash a full blast and it was soon over.

That morning you were all standing with all the Monitamon. "The princess is saved and we thank you from the bottom of our processors for saving our village" Elder said. "Can we come with you please? We dont eat very much" Monitamon said. "You guys are definently part of the Fusion Fighters now! Mikey, Zeena, having them could be really be helpful. You can use them to keep in touch with my Monitamon when im not around" Nene said. "Sounds good!" Mikey said. He then pulled out his Fusion Loader. "NO!" You shout. Everyone jumped at that and widened their eyes at you. "I wanna hold them! They so cute!" You said. Before anyone could protest you instantly brought the Monitamon into your Fusion Loader. "Yes MINE MINE MINE! ALL MINE!" You say happily hugging your Fusion Loader. You then look at everyone who sweatdrop at you. "What y'all looking at? Know what? F*** Y'all n***** this mission was all mine! I saved the day! I did all the work! y'all just sat on your ass and-" Mikey then instanly clashed his lips to yours which caused your eyes to widen and turn back into their original form and you realised that Mikey had kissed your infront of everyone.

Mikey pulled away smirking at your shocked expression. "I knew that would work..." "HUH? WHA? Did you just kiss her?!" Angie asked. "Yep! We kept this secret long enough I guess" Mikey said. "Well you better not break his heart greenie or ima get real rough with you!" Angie said. You sweatdrop at that. "I dont believe it! How come Mikey gets all the girls?! First Nene now Zeena! WHYY?!" Jeremy cried. "So when do we go rescue the princess?" You asked. Everyone gave you a blank stare. "...What?" You ask. "Your persona...kinda took over..." Mikey said. "WHAT? WHICH ONE?" You asked. "...Latiqua" Angie said. "HER?" You cry. "Dont worry she actually did good on the mission" Mikey said. You facepalm at that. "Man...I hate my personas!" "Personas? Just what are you talking about?" Nene asked. "I have MPD and each persona has a crazy antic with in them" You explain. "I see...anyway one thing" Nene said. "Take this Code Crown as my present to you" Nene said presenting it to you. "Aww thanks Nene" You said taking it. "No thank you! Im just glad to be on your team! But even though I am a Fusion Fighter now I cant be on the team full time until I save my brother" Nene said. "We're cool with that!" Angie said. "Jeremy! Princess Babamon wishes to express her gratitute to you" Elder said. The princess then appears revealing her old lady face. "YOUR THE PRINCESS?" Jeremy asked. "Yes why?" Babamon asked. "Your short" Jeremy said. "No worries i'll stay here and you'll be my prince!" Babamon said. Jeremy then ran around with Babamon chasing him and you all laughed.

To be continued! R&R! Dont worry im gonna do season 2 before you know it before the season even airs! Dont ask...just...trust me! ;) Also I have an important question! For Season 2 do you guys want me to use everyone Japanese names? Example: Taiki instead of Mikey or Kiriha instead of Christopher? Also if yes should I use Zeena's Japanese name Kawamei? Or should I leave it as Zeena? PM or Review it for me!


	20. Latiqua VS Christopher!

ENJOY! I want you guys to all to keep voting on weither I should keep using English or Japanese names for the characters in my season 2 story. Also I have another thing to vote on...for Zeena's last name should I have it as Zeena Arisu?(Like Reiji Arisu) Or Zeena Kouryuuji? (Like in Mii Kouryuuji?) (Yeah I like Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone ^_^ Im currently doing a Namco X Capcom story and will soon continue on with Endless Frontier and then do Project X Zone!) Anyway what should be Zeena's last name? Zeena Arisu or Zeena Kouryuuji?

You all had said goodbye to Nene who had decided to leave for awhile and you all had entered the portal and watched how Jeremy moped. "I dont think I can go on with Nene not around..." "Hey she'll be back" Mikey said."She did say she's a member of the Fusion Fighters after all" You said. You all then entered the new Zone that composed of mountains with CDs jammed in the sides. "Woah! Check out all these discs! They are huge!" Jeremy said. "Who ever created this Zone really must hate music discs enough to smash them towards walls" You said. "Welcome to Disc Zone. This place was once the center of Data Storage but now its obsolete falling apart" Dorulamon said.

"Hey guys! You better clean out if you know whats good for you!" A voice said. You all then saw a fleet of digimon coming your way. "You better duck!" The digimon said. Crystal shards then fell your way but your digimon had protected you. "Your in the middle of a war" Seahomon said. "Look over there!" He then pointed at two flags. One was a Bagra Flag and the other was the Blue Flare Flag. You all watched the battle from afar and it seemed that Christopher's army was winning since he made so many explosions. "Thats so serious Digi Fusion!" Shoutmon said. "He looks hot when he's like that" Zetimon said as anime hearts flowed from her. "HUH? WHAT?" Shoutmon cried. "Have you forgotten that he trashed you when we first met Christopher?" You asked. "It doesnt matter...I enjoy a good punishment once in awhile..." Zetimon said. You sweatdrop at that.

The mountain then began to crash and split slowly from the Zone. "Whats happening?" Angie cried. "The vibrations is breaking it apart!" Seahomon cried. "We need someone brave enough to stop this fight!" The cute pink n purple digimon said. "Zeena and I are perfect for the job!" Mikey said. "Do we really have too?" Zetimon sighed. "Yeah where is the leader of this Zone anyway?" Shoutmon asked. "He fought bravely..." Seahomon said sadly. "I guess this means Christopher is the new leader now" You said.

Your now digifused digimon then charge in and attack Blastmon. Christopher then turned to all of you. "What are you guys doing here?" You just glared at him. Your eyes no longer turned pink and went to the Sasha Persona when you saw him because you now had a new hatred for Christopher. "You got to stop this! The whole Zone is falling apart because of the vibrations!" Mikey explained. "At least let us help you out" You added. "Hmph! We need no assitance!" MetalGreymon said. "He's right what makes you think I need any help? Besides even if I did I'd never except it from any of you" Christopher said. He then turned to stare at you intently. "...What?" You asked as you raise your eyebrow. "Strange...for the first time you didn't go crazy over me..." Christopher said. "That is my Persona. She liked you NOT me!" You said. "MPD?" He asked. "Yeah! Its about time you figured it out! And besides my true feelings for you have changed" You said looking at Mikey. "Hmph..." Christopher said. At that MetalGreymon then slammed you and Mikey to hit the ground hard. _'He really go far as to order his digimon to hit a girl...?'_ You thought sadly. "Mikey!" Shoutmon X4 cried. "Zeena!" Zetimon X4 cried.

"Next time duck!" Christopher taunted. You growled but did your best not to unleash T-elos of your Latiqua persona to do anything crazy. "Take a hike!" Christopher said darkly. "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Blastmon shouted. "Shoutmon! Go take care of this!" Mikey ordered. "You too Zetimon!" You said. You and your digimon were about to go fight but instead they instantly de fuse and fall to the ground. "NO! Guys!" You cried. "Crystal Breath!" "Plasma Decker Launcher!" This caused a huger explosion in the Zone causing more mountains to break. Blastmon then fell off the Zone screaming for his life.

"Grrr...he got away! With all of the Code Crowns!" Christopher said. All of a sudden the ground has broke under Greymon,Mailbirdramon,Shoutmon and Zetimon. "Shoutmon!" Mikey cried. "Zetimon!" You cry. "This only happened because you butted in! Dont ever try to interfer with my battles again! Next time you do you'll pay!" Christopher said coldly. "Grrrrrr!" You growl. "And you better take a chill pill if you dont want your MPD to get out of control" Christopher taunted. Your eyes then turned a deep red and you pulled out your gun. "WHAT? WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?" You yell as you cock your gun. Christopher looked blankly at you and he seemingly looked calm even if you had a SMG pointed as his face. "Zeena no! We will not resort to gun violence! Put the gun away!" Mikey said. You slowly lower your gun and put it away. "Fine..." You said. Your eyes then turn orange. "Then i'll take over" You said.

Mikey then turned to Christopher. "None of this would have happened if you'd stopped fighting when we told you too!" Mikey said. "Yeah our digimon wouldn't have to fall then! DUMBASS!" You spat.

Elsewhere with Shoutmon and the others they were now at that bottom of the Disc Zone. "Theres no way out of here!" Shoutmon said. Zetimon on the other hand was crying. "Hey whats wrong babe?" He asked. "Oh whats the use? Because of that stupid handsome human we're all stuck here!" Zetimon cried. "Hey dont cry! We'll find a way! I promise" Shoutmon said putting a hand on her shoulder. Zetimon then pulled him into a hug as she continued to cry while Shoutmon smiled and blush. "Dont worry baby we'll find a way out with Greymon and Mailbirdramons help!" Shoutmon said. "Wait! Mailbirdramon fell with us? Then we're saved!" Zetimon said happily as she pulled away and ran over to them. "Hey there bird man I know we're on different sides but do you think you can give a lady like me a lift?" Zetimon flirted as she twirled her hair. At that Mailbirdramon then activated his jets but then they turned off. "No good?" Greymon asked. "My wings are damaged" Mailbirdramon said calmly. "So we're stuck here?!" Zetimon cried. "I am sorry m'lady" Mailbirdramon said. "So we're stuck here" Shoutmon said. "Who asked you runt?" Greymon snarled. "Yeah Shoutmon just leave us alone! You make everything worse!" Zetimon cried. "Cmon guys as long as we are down here we have a common goal! So why not try to help each other?" Shoutmon asked. "You think you can help us? Are you smart? Are you fast? Are you strong?" Greymon asked. "Oh he's none of those things hun but he has some surprises I guess" Zetimon said. "Yeah im all of that! What would you expect from a guy who will one day become digimon king with Zetimon as my beautiful queen!" Shoutmon said. "You want to become his queen?" Mailbirdramon asked. "Eww from a short stack like him? I wouldnt become his queen even if I we're the last digi lady in this world!" Zetimon said. Mailbirdramon and Greymon laughed at that. "You we're just too weak to win with the digimon you digi fused with. And any digimon who doesnt have the strength to stay within the digi fuse is certainly not worthy of become the heart of his team" Mailbirdramon said.

With you all...

"Mikey, Zeena, what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked. You and Mikey turned to Christopher who sat quietly on Deckerdramon eating his digi bites. "Christopher you have the Code Crown! Can you use it to stop this place from coming apart?" Mikey asked. "Now why would I want to do that?" Christopher asked coldly. "Are you a fool or a you just plain stupid?" You asked. "Compared to you I am none of those things..." Christopher said."If you keep sitting on your lazy ass doing not doing any s*** we all gonna die!" You said. "Easy Latiqua..." Mikey said. "As their leader! That is your job! SO YOU BETTA GET UP AND GO HELP!" You said.

Surprisingly Christopher got up and walked over to the digimon who had looks of wonder on their face. Christopher then sent them a cold glare causing them to cry. You run over to the pink and purple digimon and picked her up as you glared at Christopher. "Stop it! You scaring them!" You yelled. "SHUT UP! I am sick of all the crying and whining!" Christopher said darkly. Mikey then charged for Christopher and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Your the one thats sick!" Christopher then slammed Mikey towards Deckerdramon and pinned him down. "Listen here Mikey! The reason why im collecting Code Crowns is so I can rebuild the Digital World the way WANT IT! A world where the strong survive and the weak ones fall! No room for losers!" Christopher said. You charged for Christopher and push him off of Mikey causing Mikey to fall to the floor. "NO! Your the loser! Your just a spoiled little boy who doesnt care for anyone but himself!" You said launching two punches at his face. "GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!" Christopher yelled. He then pinned you against Deckerdramon leaving your faces inches away as you struggled to break free.

"Whats the matter? Weak? Can't break free?" Christopher taunted. "Its just like my digimon whose stuck down there! If they cant climb out of there then thats too bad for THEM!" Christopher said darkly. "Your wrong..." You heard. Thats when all of a sudden Mikey pushed Christopher off of you setting you free. "We wont live like that!" Mikey yelled. "Mikey..." You say amazed. He helped you up as he talked to Christopher. "And I wont you do it either!" Mikey yelled. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" You heard. You all turned to see Angie in the middle of you guys. "Just stop!" Angie cried. "Girl where you come from? Ani't nobody call you! Sit down!" You said angrily.**(Me: When I saw that part in the episode when Angie interupted the fight I had the same reaction too)**

The portal then opened up and a large digimon named Bulbmon jumped out and landed infront of you. "Knightmon! See if you can stop that thing!" Mikey ordered. "You go help too Nefertimon!" You said. "Understood!" They said and charged for Bulbmon but they seemingly couldnt handle it. "Woah this guys a real pain!" Christopher said. "Kinda like a certain arrogant little boy I know" You said. "Who are you calling little boy slut!?" Christopher yelled. "EXCUSE YOU? WHAT YOU SAY? UH UH I cant deal with this little s*** right here!" You said. "Little s***?! Piss off w****!" Christopher yelled. "Guys if we dont do something this place is gonna disintergrate!" Mikey said.

You all then turned around and to your surprise you all saw Mailbirdramon,Greymon and Shoutmon who carried Zetimon bridal style which made your eyes go back into their original state. "Mikey, Zeena, what did we miss?" Shoutmon asked. "Shoutmon!" Mikey cried happily. "Your all back!" You said happily. They all then jumped down and came towards you guys. Shoutmon set Zetimon down and greeted Mikey with a fist pump. "What took you guys so long?" Mikey asked. "Gave everyone a lift!" Shoutmon said. "Im gotta admit Shoutmon you did pretty hot down there" Zetimon said. "Hot? You think im hot?!" Shoutmon asked blushing. "I mean you did good! UGH! Dont think this means anything at all shorty!" Zetimon said turning away. You smirked when you saw her blush.

"Now that your back I can finish this!" Christopher said. "NO! This Zone cant take more vibration! Let us handle this our way!" Mikey said. "Hmph fine! Have it your way!" Christopher said. You and Mikey then digi fused your digimon to X's 4K. Your digimon then charged at Bulbmon's leg with their sword and gun causing the ground to break. Your digimon struggled to fight trying not to make to ground shake. "This will be over soon" Christopher said. Shoutmon and Zetimon X4K we're about to be stepped on but Greymon stepped in and pushed the foot away with its horn. "Greymon! He's saving them!" You say happily. To your surprises your digimon then tipped over Bulbmon sending him flying to the air. "Varooma Boomerang!" "UZ Rays!" The attacks we're shot at Bulbamon and he was then destroyed.

"Explain yourself!" Christopher said to Greymon. "I had to help them. Especially Shoutmon I owe him my life" Greymon said. The ground then rumbled. "Its too late to save us now!" Seahomon cried. "This place is gonna go down" You say sadly. "How sad" Mikey added. "Your too sentimental!" Christopher said. Your eyes then turned orange. "And your too tempermental! Shut yo bitch ass up or i'll have to kick your ass again" You said cooly. "Even if you save all these digimon it wouldnt make a difference!" Chrisopher said not even acknoleging you. "Christopher! We are not enemies like how you think. I just dont agree with the world you wanna create! I just dont get how you walk away from people who need you! I want a world where the strong and weak can help each other!" Mikey said. 'Well since I dont you'll have to stop me! By force! Good luck with that!" Christopher said. He was about to walk into the portal but you rushed up to him and kicked his back into the portal. "Gah!" Christopher cried. He then disappearred into the portal.

You turned back seeing a blank expression on everyone's face. "Did you really have to do that?" Dorulamon asked. "How immature" Renamon said. "I warned him if he gets an attitude that I will kick his ass" You said. "Guys what do we do? This place is going to collaspe!" Jeremy said. A shocked expression goes on your face as your eyes change back and you relise that the area was shaking. _'What to do...' _ You thought panicking.

R&R! And keep voting wither I should keep there English or Japanese names in season 2. Also if Zeena's new last name should be Arisu or Kouryuuji? R&R!


	21. Red Dragon King Green Demon Queen

Keep voting guys! There will also be a surprise in this chapter! ENJOY!

"I know what to do guys! We have to bring the digimon to the next Zone!" You said. "Good plan Zeena! Reload!" Mikey said bringing his digimon into his Fusion Loader. You then did the same and ran inside the portal. You all soon arrived back into the Warrior Zone where you all where in the Monitamon house where you all had to take off your shoes and sit on your knees. Since you wore heels you were completely bare foot. "You were wise enough to bring the digimon to our areas Generals!" Elder said. "Monitamon never pull the plug on anyone in need" "Thanks! Hear that everyone? He says we can stay but dont worry we will bring your Disc Zone back!" Mikey said. "You really think so Mikey?" Seahomon asked. "If I know Mikey he wont turn his back on anyone!" You said playfully punching Mikey's shoulder a bit. "Heh heh! Right!" Mikey said happily."We will have an all you can eat special!" Elder said. "Yay! Digi Bites Digi Bites so god to eat! So good and sweet!" Shoutmon sang. Zetimon giggled at that.

You all slept that night. Although you couldnt completely sleep. You turned over to see Mikey lying peacefully asleep. He looked so cute under the covers. Your eyes slowly turned pink and you crawl over to him for a closer look. You slowly move your hand on his face and slowly move it down towards his chin. Mikey seemed to smile in his sleep at the touch. His skin felt so smooth. Your eyes then fall to his closed lips. You then slowly leaned down and plant a soft kiss on his lips. At that Mikey woke up. "Zeena? What are you doing?" He whispered. "Shh..." You say putting a finger to his lips. "...Ok..." Mikey whispered. You slip your tounge into his lips which made him moaned as you explore his mouth. You moan as well as you slip your hand under Mikey's shirt feeling his intense ab muscles as he breathed. "Zeena what are you..." Mikey began. You we're about to go futher but then you then heard a voice. "Mikey! Zeena!" You heard. You and Mikey slowly parted widening your eyes as you go to your normal state again seeing that you we're ontop of Mikey._'What was I gonna do to him?!'_ You thought.

Mikey picked up his Fusion Loader and saw that it was Wisemon. "Woah! Wisemon what are you doing awake at this late hour?" Mikey whispered. 'Well the two of you are awake about to do something innapropeite to do at night" Wisemon said. You blushed deeply at that. "D-Dont think i'm gonna do anything crazy! I..i just heard a voice come from you" You said. "Yeah it was nothing like that." Mikey said nervously.** (Me: Hee hee! Yeah i went there...ha ha ha ha!) **"I see...kids these days and their wild antics" Wisemon said. "I did call you both! You should check on everyone because we may have an unwanted visitors" Wisemon said. "What? Who?" You asked. Thats when the ground shook. "you both should go check now" Wisemon said.

You woke up everyone and ran outside seeing a 'nude' Blastmon. "Well look whose here" Blastmon said. "Well I shall get your 8 Crowns!" Blastmon said. You and Mikey then digi fused at that to X's 4. The then charged at Blastmon and struggled a bit at that. You then saw a familar teal feather fall and you assumed Mikey saw a dark blue one. You both looked into the sky seeing Beelzemon and Balazemon who blasted beams at Blastmon. "Beelzemon! Balazemon!" Mikey said happily. "Now we can digi fuse you all!" You said. "No it will work better if we attack from both sides" Beelzemon said. They then got ready. "Twin Cannons!" They said. "Fire one!" Balazemon said. Blastmon then exploded into shards.

"Mikey! Zeena! You must destroy those shards or he will regenerate!" Wisemon said. "Leave the cleaning to us!" Elder said. At that all the Monitamon then cleaned up all the shards and burned them. "That should do it!" You said. "For now! Blastmon will come back" Mikey said. "We'll be ready!" Shoutmon said. You all later on went to the shack and ate some digi bites. "Zeena?" Mikey asks. "Yeah?" You ask. "Notice anything strange about Shoutmon?" He asks. "Hmm...well if you ask Zetimon he's always strange" You said. "Yeah but right now im kinda worried about the little squirt..." Zetimon said. "We know what he's up too!" Cutiemon said. "Yeah! He's going for extra food!" Cutemon added. "Its true! I was there!" Chibitortamon said. "We'll find them red handed!" Cutiemon said. "Yeah! We will get to the bottom of this mystery!" Cutemon said. "Cutemon stop pointing at the audience! And this is an anime not a Scooby Doo Mystery!" You said. "I wonder if I have any fangirls yet!" Jeremy said. "Not likely!" Zetimon said. **(Me: Yeah they broke the fourth wall heh heh!) **"Okay guys we'll take a look but if your wrong you have to polish my goggles and Zeena's too!" Mikey said getting up and the rest of you followed.

You all later saw Shoutmon and Ballistamon in the forest training. Shoutmon had a rock attached to his back. You all hid behind the trees. "Seismic Speaker!" Shoutmon then dodged it and dodged even better when Ballistamon through rocks at him. Shoutmon hit one rock with his mic and then got hit in the face by a heavy rock. "Oh no!" Zetimon cried. "Why is he training?" Mikey asked. Beelzemon appeared behind Shoutmon. "How did you find me?!" Shoutmon asked. "Ive been following you Shoutmon! I knew there was something wrong. The stress your body cant take when your digi fusing" Beelzemon said. "No fooling you I guess. You have to promise not to tell the others ok?" Shoutmon asked. "Why not?" Beelzemon asked. "Mikey cant ever know! If he has the slightest doubt he may never get to digi fuse me! And I cant let Zetimon fight alone because I really care about her alot!" Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon..." Zetimon whispered sadly. "I see..." Beelzemon said. "Ballistamon is the only one that knows because I needed a sparing partner. Besides if im going to be the future king of the digimon I cant show weakness! A kind must always stay strong for his people and the one girl he cares about!" Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon...theres no one else like you.." Mikey said as his tears watered up. "You can say that again..." Zetimon cried as tears ran down her face ruining her mascara. She didnt even bother to clean it up.

"Well anyone who says you are not worthy doesnt know you Shoutmon. Allow me to offer myself as your sparring partner. Better than dodging rocks dont you agree?" Beelzemon asked. "Yeah!" Shoutmon said. Beelzemon then blasted at Shoutmon as he dodged. You all then walked back. "I guess the three of us we're wrong guys" Mikey said. "I feel terrible" Cutemon said. "We'll never doubt Shoutmon again" Cutiemon said. "Zeena...he told me he cared about me..." Zetimon cried. "Yeah..." You say. "No one ever said they cared about me before..." Zetimon said sadly. "Let's keep it a secret for now" You said. "Good idea" Mikey said.

That morning you all ran outside only to see Blastmon. "You shall be destroyed!" Blastmon said cracking all the glasses as you all lied on the ground from the force. "Mikey! Digi Fuse us!" Shoutmon said. "I wanna help too!" Zetimon said. At that you and Mikey then digi fused your digimon to X's 4B. Your digimon then charge for Blastmon with their sword and gun weapons. Blastmon then pushed them back. He then jumped into the air and disappearred. "What? Where did he go?" Shoutmon X4B asked. Zetimon X4B backed up as she looked around for Blastmon. You then saw him appear in the air above her ready to crush her. "Zetimon! Above you!" You cried. "What?!" She cried shocked. She then looked up seeing Blastmon ready to hit her. "Zetimon!" Shoutmon X4B cried. To your shock Shoutmon X4B had pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her as Blastmon crashed ontop of him breaking the shack. Zetimon X4B then seperated as they all hit the ground. You run over to her side. "Are you all okay?" You asked. "...Shoutmon...he...saved me...he really does care..." Zetimon muttered.

Shoutmon X4B then made a powerful speech about caring and not losing or ignoring any tears which brought smiles upon your face as well as Mikey's and also made Zetimon cry. He then hit Blastmon with his sword and then jabbed his face with his horse feet. "It's a Shoutmon two step!" The cute pink and purple digimon said.**(Me: Oh like the dance! The two step! Heh heh! XD!) **Thats when Sparromon appeared and attacked Blastmon from behind. "Mikey! Zeena I thought you'd guys might need some help!" A voice said. You all looked and saw Nene. "Thanks!" You said.

You watched as Mikey digi fused Sparromon with Shoutmon X4B and became X's 5B. "Victory Blast!" Blastmon was then exploded into thin air making a purple blast. Shoutmon seperated and landed along with all the Code Crowns. He then ran over to the pink and purple digimon and patted her. "Shoutmon arent you tired?" She asked. "The future king never gets tired!" Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon!" Zetimon said running up to him. "Oh hey Zetimon whats up?" Shoutmon asked. Zetimon kneeled down to his level and place her hands on his shoulders. "I heard you before...you said you cared about me..." She said. "Well of course I care about you!" Shoutmon said. "Well no ones ever said such a thing of me before...I also wanna thank you for saving me back there" Zetimon said leaning closer towards him.

"Anything for a close friend!" Shoutmon said. "I dont wanna be friends...I wanna be something more!" Zetimon said. Shoutmon looked at her confused. "What are you saying?" Shoutmon asked. She giggled. "Im saying that now...I maybe do wanna become your queen!" Zetimon said happily. "WHAT?" Shoutmon says shocked. At that Zetimon then grabs Shoutmon's face and gives him a big kiss on the lips."Well would you look at that!" Mikey said amused. "Yep! I knew they would get together" You said. The two then pulled away. "Yippie! I have a digi queen! I have a digi queen!" Shoutmon cheers dancing around as Zetimon smirks in amusement. You look at Mikey and take his hand. "Our turn!" Yu say in a sing song voice. Mikey smirks at you and brings your lips to his as you two begin to make out. "Aw gross!" Jeremy says in digust. "Get a room!" Angie cried. "I think its cute!" Nene said.

R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep voting on ENG/JAP names and Zeena's new last name! Okay? BYE!


	22. Sweet Sweet Aschen!

Keep voting peoples! ENJOY!

You and Mikey heard a blue melodic voice. You both saw a digital blue digimon about to die. You then bring the digimon into your Fusion Loader. "Reload!" You said. The digimon then comes out falling on the ground in pain. "Dont worry! Cutemon and I can heal him!" Cutiemon said. "Healing Glow!" They said as they summon green light to heal the digimon. The digimon then woke up. "Who are you?" Jeremy asked. "My name is Spadamon I was made to protect Sweet Zone but I couldnt! But now Bagra controls!" He cried. "Bagra? Oh no!" Dorulamon said. "Our hope is to find the team called the Fusion Fighters!" Spadamon said. "Todays your lucky day! Prepare to be amazed because here we are infront of you!" Jeremy said. At that all of you then pose for Spadamon.

"Yep! Thats us!" You said. "Your kidding? I've scene cakes that look tougher.." Spadamon said. All of you then anime fall at that. "Now hold on! You know what they say the pointier the head the bigger they fight!" Shoutmon said. "Well actually its the pointier the head the smaller the brain" Ballistamon said. "WELL I JUST MADE UP A NEW SAYING!" Shoutmon yelled. Zetimon giggled at that. "Dont worry I like your saying better!" She said. She then leaned over Shoutmon and kissed his pointy forehead making him blush. "Whatever! He doesnt know a thing about us or what we done" You said. "Yeah! Protecting digimon is our goal!" Jeremy said. "Really?" Spadamon asked. "Yeah we can do a Zone transfer to the Sweet Zone right now! Just jump into my Fusion Loader" You said. At that everyone jumps into the Fusion Loader. "Zone transfer!" You said. The portal then opens and you all go in.

You all then arrive in a Zone full of sweets everywhere. "CHECK IT OUT! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS EDIBLE!" Jeremy said. Your eyes then turn a bright yellow. "YAYYYY ASCHEN WANNA EAT SOME TOOOOOO!" You cheer. You run over to the sweets but Mikey pulled you into his arms. "No no Aschen no sweets for you" He said. "Aww Aschen thinks you no fun!" You pout. "Well if you all must know I am a queen of deserts!" Angie said. You all then heard footsteps. "We better hide" Renamon said. You all then hid watching the Monzaemon walking through the city. "Bagra Guards?" Mikey asked. "This place is empty! Where are all the digimon that live here?" Cutemon asked. "Its because of Matadormon" Spadamon said. "Matadormon?" Mikey. "Aschen LIKE Matador! La cucaracha La cucaracha! Aye aye aye aye!" You say singing and dancing like a Mexican. "What the...?" Mikey said looking at you crazy. "Do not sing that song again!" Dorulamon said annoyed. You glare at him. "Aschen usted piensa perro estupido!Dejame en paz!" You said.**(Me: Translate: Aschen think you stupid dog! Leave me alone!)** "Uh...what?" Dorulamon asked confused.

"Anyway...Matadormon ruined the Sweets Zone. It used to be stuffed with sweets and chefs. But then the Bagra Army destroyed our ovens and took the Code Crown. Thats when Matadormon came and forced everyone to make him sweets" Spadamon said. "Let us deal with Matadormon! Just point the way!" Doulamon said. "Yeah! Aschen wanna kick his Matador ass!" You said. "I would but he never comes out and never lets you inside to see him. They only let in Pastery Chefs" Spadamon said. "Who goes there?" A voice asked. You all looked and saw Monzaemon had surrounded you all. "This is Bagra Army territory! No one is allowed on the street! Who are you hooligans?" "Dont you clowns know who we are?" Mikey asked. "You are in the presence of the Queen of Desserts! The greatest pastery chef in the Digital World!" Mikey said. "Yeah didnt you all know that? You should be bowing down to her!" Jeremy added. You saw where this was going. "Aschen is her personal body guard! She orders you to bow down! Or my foot will meet your asses! NOW BOW!" You say. The Monzaemon then looked at you in fear and they bowed down. "Chef Angie has come to see Matadormon and to eat her creations!" Mikey said.

The Monzaemon then welcomed you all to the castle and brought you inside. "We're does Aschen go now?" You asked. "I dont really know where they are" Spadamon said. Thats when Monitamon appearred. "You can leave the rescuing part to us! Nene is here too! As soon as we save the chefs we will report to you!" Monitamon said. They then disappearred. "Nene's the best!" Jeremy said. "Behold! Gigawarumonezemon!" Monzaemon said. Gigawarumon then appearred. He was dark and ripped all over his ears like an old teddy bear. "He is the great pastery chef in the digital world!" "He challenges you to a bake off!" Monzaemon said. "Aschen and the rest accept!" You said. "Um guys..." Angie said. "Everyone called me the queen of desserts because I eat them!" You all widened your eyes at that. "Aschen can bake good!" You said. "Really Aschen? Thats great! We can all help angie!" Mikey said. "Ok! I accept your challenge!" Angie said. All of a sudden giant kitchen stations and utensels then appeared. "In the other room is the ingridents! Begin!" Monzaemon said.

You all then ran into the ingridents room. You all then split up and got all the ingrients and went back to the kitchen station. You each add the ingriedients as Angie explains that it needs to be well mixed. "Dorulamon can do that!" Cutemon said. "My drill is not for pastry making!" Dorulamon said. "Oh please? Just this once?" Cutemon asked. "How humiliating..." Dorulamon blushed. "I know! After when he's done I can follow it up with a twist!" GreenKazemon said. "Ooh yeah! Good good!" You said. "Whats worse? I dont even like pie..." Dorulamon said. "Drill Tornado!" Dorulamon then mixed up the pie mix. "My turn!" GreenKazemon said. She then quickly spun on the pie mix. "Tempest Twist!" "Now we just need the pie" Angie said. "We're they at?" You asked.

You all looked and saw Shoutmon and Ballitamon and now GreenKazemon we're all fat from eating the bananas. You all sweatdropped. "Whats up...?" Shoutmon asked. "I cannot believe you ate all these bananas! Shoutmon if we're gonna be married and eventually have kids you will not be eating this much!" Zetimon said. "What? Kids?" Shoutmon cried. "Im even surprised at you GreenKazemon! You'll ruin your figure eating like that!" "I tried to stop em but...but bananas are so good..." GreenKazemon said. "We need the insides!" Angie cried. "But Gigawarumon said...THAT LIAR!" Shoutmon cried. "We need to think of something!" Mikey cried. You looked and saw a bunch of potatos. "Looky looky you guys!" You said. "Thats it! We'll make a sweet potato pie!" Angie said. "Good thinking Aschen! Thanks!" Mikey said. He then gave you a small kiss on the cheek before collecting all the potatos. "Hee hee! He likes Aschen yes he do!" You cooed.

Your digimon then bashed the potatoes. "Ram Slammer!" "Rock and Roller!" "Z Charge!" "Tempest Twist!" They then mashed the potatoes while you all added the mix. "I'll mix it this time! Blade Blender!" Spadamon said. You then mix it all in and place it in the oven. "1 MINUTE LEFT!" Monzaemon said. "Aschen thinks we wont get it done in time" You said. "She's right! What do we do?" Angie cried. "Cutemon and I can heat it up with our UltraSonic sound!" Cutiemon said. "Yeah lets do it!" Cutemon said. The two then sang horribly which made a horrible sound but made the oven bust open. "Time is up!" Monzaemon said.

"I know present! Matadormon!" Monzaemon said. Matadormon then appearred behind the stage as a siloutte. "We will start off with Gigawarumon's cherry top cake!" Monzaemon said. You all saw the most beautiful cake topped off with cherries. "One sexy cake..." You say drooling. Angie sweatdropped. "Um what?" Monzaemon then brings the cake up to Matadormon and he eats it. "Delicious!" He said. "Now for the sweet potato cake!" They then revealed the ugly cake you made. "Thats one s**** cake!" You said. Angie whimpered at that. "Aschen thats not nice" Mikey said. Matadormon then tasted the cake. A gold frying pan then falls on Gigawarumon.

"As promise I will meet with you outsiders!" Matadormon said. He then stepped off of stage and revealed himself. "Come in Zeena!" You heard from your Fusion Loader. You pull it out and Monitamon then appears. "Miss Nene has set all the pastery chefs free!" Monitamon said. "Thats great now lets find the towns people" Mikey said. "We are the Fusion Fighters Matadormon! Where are the people?" You said. "I see so it is you! No matter...Assault of arrows!" Matadormon said shooting arrows. Causing you all to blast up to the walls. The Monzaemon then became one. "Aschen wanna play? How bout you Mikey?" You asked. "Yeah i'll play!" Mikey said smirking as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

Your digimon then Digi Fused to X's 4 and your digimon battle it out. "Heartburn Blast!" Gigawarumon said. He then blasted Shoutmon and Zetimon X4 out of the castle to the ground. You ran outside to see them fighting more. "He fast! Aschen cant take anymore of this!" You cry. "Aschen! I wanna help! Let me be part of your team!" Spadamon said. A big grin occurs on your face. "OKAY!" You said. "Zetimon X's 4! Spadamon! Digi Fuse!" You said. "Zetimon X's 4S!" **(Me: Oh like the iphone!) **"Mega HeartBurn!" Gigawarumon said making a heart wave. "Deadly Star!" ZetimonX4S said making contact with the sword.

Gigawarumon was then defeated. "WOO WOO! Aschen did it!" You cheer. You then suddenly go back into your original state. "What the? What did I miss?!" You cry. "I'll explain later Zee" Mikey said. "Nice work!" A voice said. You all looked and saw Nene standing there with the chefs. "What the hell did I miss? My lord!" You say clutching your head. Everyone chuckled at that. "Hey you two!" A red digimon said walking up to Cutemon and Cutiemon. "I saw your parents! The Bagra had them as prisoners! They we're thrown into the abyss..." He said sadly. "No mommy daddy!" Cutiemon cried. "Our parents!" Cutemon cried. "I shall show you whose down there! Earth Shattering Stomp!" Matadormon said. He then broke the earth making you all fall in...

I know this was a bad chap guys but...keep voting on the two options for each okay? R&R!


	23. Battle Underground!

After this chap will be the last episode of the season...your probably thinking crazy right? But just wait and see the outcome ;) ENJOY!

You all fell and landed on a ground inside the abyss. "Sorry for the harsh landing Nene" Jeremy said. Nene got up and dusted herself. "No thats ok. Actually your soft and squishy" Nene said calmly. You giggled at that. You looked up and saw werid digital stuff on the ceiling. "What is that?" You asked. "I dont know but I dont like the looks of it" Mikey said referring to the shredder on the ground. "Thats the Data Shredder" Spadamon said. Cutemon and Cutiemon then walked up. "Where are you two going?" You asked. "They are close I feel it" Cutemon said. "Yeah me too" Cutiemon said. They then ran. "Mommy daddy where are you?" The call. "It seems they sense their presence" Renamon said. "We outta follow them" Mikey said.

Thats when Raremon appear before them. Dorulamon and Renamon then picked up Cutemon and Cutiemon and ran back to you all. "Those are the digimon from the Sweets Zone" Spadamon said. "They better not hurt those digimon! Or im gonna make them pay!" Shoutmon yelled. "Thats my man! Trash those bad guys!" Zetimon said as she massaged his shoulders. All of a sudden the three Monitamon then jumped infront of you all and used a smoke screen on the Raremon. You all then seized your chances and ran on the sidelines around the Raremon.

Although now you were all seperated from each other leaving it as you,Mikey,Shoutmon,Zetimon,Ballistamon,GreenKazemon and Spadamon. "Um..where are the others?" You asked. "Mikey, Zeena, its Angie! Are you guys ok?" Angie asked from inside the speaker. "Yeah we're good! What about you?" Mikey asked. "Yeah we're okay. Dorulamon,Renamon,Cutemon and Cutiemon are with me" Angie said. "But we still dont know where Jeremy and Nene are" Mikey said. "You mean those two are alone together? Jeremy better not do anything stupid to her" You said. Mikey sweatdropped at that. "I dont think Jeremy is that kind of guy" "Oh well you never know Mikey" You said. "Jeremy can you hear us?" You call through Mikey's speaker. "Zeena! Is that really you?" Jeremy asked. "Its about time too! Im with Mikey and a few others. What took you so long to answer?" You asked. "You have to get here quick! I think we found the lost digimon!" Jeremy cried. "They are in suspended animation! I think there data is being taken away!" "AHHHHH!" Jeremy cried. The signal then went dead. "Oh no!" You cry. "Hey remember that light thing we saw?" Mikey asked. "Yeah" You said. "I think that might be the data" Mikey said. You gasped at that. "I dont know whose doing it but we better stop those things" Mikey said.

You and Mikey ran towards the window only looking up to see the light. "Hmm...we cant shoot at them because those digimon are in there" You said. "So what do we do?" Shoutmon asks. The light then brightens. "Thats not a good look" Zetimon said. "I have this feeling that something awful is about to go down!" Mikey said. You all watched as the circle had dropped into the data shredder revealing a monster known as Breakdramon.**(Me: Ive noticed that in this season alot of the digimon have the names 'dramon' in it. Like whats the deal? Cant they be more original?) **"I dont wanna see that digimon again!" Spadamon said. "You know it?" You asked. "The digimon of destruction: Breakdramon!" He explained. "Well we cant just sit here!" Zetimon said. "Yeah! We gotta digi fuse!" Shoutmon said. "Dorulamon! I need you and Renamon! We gotta digifuse!" Mikey said. You all then saw an opening in the wall with Renamon and Dorulamon across with Angie. "You called?" Renamon asks. "Yeah! But we need Sparromon to make this work!" Mikey said. Thats when Nene appeared with Jeremy and Sparromon. "Huh! Wish granted!" You said smiling. You digifused your digimon to X's 4 while Mikey digifused his digimon to X's 5.

Your digimon then charge for them. "Aim for the weak spot! Forget the tenticles!" You ordered. They then did what they were told and destroyed the body. "They did it!" Mikey said. Matadormon then appearred with the resurrected Breakdramon. "Witness his true power!" He said. "Gravity Crush!" He said unleashing a big bubble of energy. "Dont let him trigger that thing! You gotta wreck it!" Mikey said. "Leave this to us!" ShoutmonX5 said. "Earth Shaker!" "Electromagnetic Beam!" They then begin to break through the forcefield a bit. "No stop!" Cutemon and Cutiemon cried as the teleported towards it. "You'll hurt them!" Cutiemon cried. Everything then stopped. "You sentimental fools! Tazer Strike!" Matadormon said. Your digimon was then tazzed towards the wall with seemingly no way out...

All of a sudden you saw Cutemon and Cutiemon shoot out green energy from their hands at your digimon to heal them. You turn to Spadamon and Mikey. "The three of us need to get down there" You said. They nodded and you all jumped down with Spadamon grinding on his knife. You all eventually go towards Breakdramon. Spadamon was then given Shoutmon's sword and he used it to free Cutemon and Cutiemons parents. You and Mikey grabbed the parents as your digimon was freed from Matadormons taze. Your digimon then destroyed Matadormon and he exploaded.

All the digimon then returned to normal. "Everythings back to normal Mikey!" You say happily. "YEAH!" He says taking your hand. You both then look over at Cutemon and Cutiemon reuniting with their parents. "Mikey! Zeena! Look!" Spadamon said. You both look up seeing the Code Crown. "The Code Crown!" Mikey said. "You take this one Mikey" You said. "Okay!" He said. He then took it.

You all then go back outside opening the portal! "Dont you two wanna stay with your parents?" You asked the twins. "No we wanna come with you" Cutiemon said. "Mamma?" Cutemon asked tearing up along with Cutiemon. "Shes ok son" Dad said. The two twins then instantly wiped away their tears. "Theres no crying when we're big kids!" Cutiemon said. "Thats right!" Cutemon said. "Ok to the next zone!" You said. Mikey grabbed your arm starling you. "Ready when you are Zee!" He said. You smile at him and walk together into the next Zone...

Another boring chap...I know but next chap is the last episode of Season 1 and I will instantly start Season 2! BYE BYE R&R! Keep voting between the use of English and Japanese names. Also please please keep voting on Zeena's last name. Arisu or Kouryuuji? I wont pick anything else other than those two. Thanks R&R!


	24. Mikey, Zeena, Christopher Against Bagra!

Last episode of Season 1! ENJOY! AND PLEASSSEEE VOTE! Arisu or Kouruuji? Jap names or English names?

It all started out as a small war as your digimon attacked some of the Bagra. But before all that happened Mikey made a promise to you that he would never leave your side and will stay by you and never leave you no matter what which you always remember. You saw Greatmon the swordsman digimon just standing there not making a move. "Coss Blade!" Greatmon said charging towards your digimon. They charge back and hit him hard making a huge eruption. Greatmon then kneeled downwards as he slowly started glowing data. Your digimon then de fuse. "I guess now that great swordsman is now the loser swordsman" Zetimon said. "That will teach you to go against the Fusion Fighters!" Shoutmon said.

"Look up there!" Cutiemon said. You all looked up seeing a bright light an inside was a giant sword like tower. The Code Crown then floated towards you guys. "We are worthy of the approval" Dorulamon said "None of your are worthy!" Greatmon cried. "You know I feel bad for them" You said. "Me too" Mikey said. "If only he was good and we didnt have to humiliate him" "Yeah...I want to change him for the better" you said. "You both are pethetic" Zetimon said. "Yeah since when do we feel sorry for the Bagra Army?" Shoutmon cried. "Mikey and Zeena really do have good hearts" Nene said.

All of a sudden the Code Crowns you and Mikey collected then come out from your Fusion Loaders and into this areas Code Crown making it bigger. It then turned purple and floated up to the sky. A flag then appearred. The top half showed the Fusion Fighter flag while the bottom half showed the Deadly Z flag. The Code Crown then glowed and transformed Greatmon. "He changed! Just like how we wished!" You said. "Did you guys do that?" Angie asked. "I dont know! But now he's ok" Mikey said. "I have to be stuck in this stupid body! Never fear puny humans! Next time we meet you will feel the terrible might of my blades!" Greatmon said. He then flew away. "Just when I was gonna finish him off!" Shoutmon cried. "Screw him Shoutmon! You can do so much better than that" Zetimon said stroking his pointy head.

You and Mikey then look at your Fusion Loaders. "I have 16 Code Crowns" Mikey said. "I have 15" You said. "Never mind that!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy?" You asked. You look at Jeremy shocked seeing that he was holding a stick and pointing it towards Mikey. "Prepare to defend yourself! Now for my revenge!" Jeremy said swinging his stick. The two then ran around with Jeremy chasing after him. You looked at them confused.

"All this because Jeremy lost a fight against Mikey once?" Nene asked. "Yeah...even I didnt know that" You said. "Bizarre..." Nene said. "At first that was why he came with Mikey and me. After while he forgot about it but after seeing Greatmon today it reminded him to be mad! Its kinda funny huh?" Angie asked. "Yeah...its so hard to believe after everything we been through...all those adventures you know?" You asked. "You must really like Mikey" Nene said. "I do...he made a promise to me that he would never leave me no matter what. I never forget promises people make to me. But usually people dont keep there promise. But knowing Mikey he'd never do that to me..." You said.

"You guys are taking this Sword thing a little to seriously..." You heard a voice said. You glare in the direction knowing who it is...Christopher! "You guys are so clueless! How could not notice that ever since Mikey and Zeena claimed the last Code Crown that the whole Digital World is changing around you?" Christopher asked. "What?" You asked. "Its true. I seen it with my own eyes. Today the owner of the Code Crown has been determined! The Zones are merging together and digimon are changing too" Christopher said. "Are you saying digimon are turning good? How is that possible?" You asked. "Its part of your new power Mikey and Zeena" Wisemon said from inside the Fusion Loader. "Its because of the Code Crowns you both possess. You both now have the power over the digimon you defeated and are reborn as good digimon" "Thats good news for us!" Mikey said. "That means if we beat the Bagra Army and get all the Code Crowns back..." You began. "Then we really can create a world of good digimon!" Angie said.

"Man would that be a borng place! Its gonna be a lot harder than you think. Dont forget you guys have a powerful enemy out there!" Christopher said. "Bagra?" You and Mikey asked. Purple lightning then shot out of the sky. "You are both correct Red and Green Generals! How convient to find the Blue,Green and Red Generals in the same place! I shall now take the Code Crowns from all of you!" Tactimon said. A temple then shot down with a Bagra flag showing. As the sky darkened and the ground shook.

Tactimon then appears. "I have blocked all Zone transfers. We battle to the death! Earth Shaker!" Tactimon then blew a harsh wind but you all hid under the earth. "We gotta get out of here!" Mikey said. You all jumped out. "He's mine! Reload Blue Flare!" Christopher said. You digi fused your digimon to X's 4 while Mikey did X's 5 and Christopher digi fused to DeckerGreymon. Zetimon X4 then charged at Tactimon only to be pushed out of the way by DeckerGreymon. "No hard feelings m'lady? I am only following orders" He said. "Zetimon!" Shoutmon X5 cried. "What did you do that for?" Zetimon X4 cried.

"Let me handle this one!" Christopher said. "Cmon Christopher! Its time to survive this battle!" Mikey said. "We cant escape until I save you weaklings" Christopher said. "Dont be so arrogant at a time like this" Nene said. "Why dont you say what you really mean Nene? You think I should cooperate with Mikey and Zeena dont you?" Christopher said. "I think Nene is right" Angie said. "Woah woah woah! What did I miss? Now Christophers getting friendly with Nene!" Jeremy cried. "Mikey, Zeena get up so we can finish this" Christopher said. "Oh now you wanna be nice? After all those other times?" You asked. "Save it!" He said. You three then order your digimon on what moves to use and they understood. "Meteor Impact!" "UZ Rays!" "Plasma Decker Launcher!" Your digimon attack but were then pushed back.

"Tectotonic Tremor!" Tactimon unleashed a dark energy that tied up your digimon. You all run back to avoid the ropes. "Earth Hammer!" Tactimon then made wavelengths in the ground. This made your digimon de fuse. You all fell to the ground and allowed your Fusion Loaders to slip from your grasp from the shake. The Code Crowns you had collected the released from your Fusion Loaders. "See Lord Bagra? I taken the Code Crowns from the Red,Blue and Green Generals! When we add them to Laylamons we will have all 108 Code Crowns!" "You served me well Tactimon!" Lord Bagra said. "This isnt over..." You said. "Yeah we wont let that happen!" Mikey said.

Then ever so slowly you and Mikey slowly got up along with your digimon and picked up your Fusion Loaders. "Impossible! I shall destroy you!" Tactimon said pulling out two guns. He then blasted but thats when Greatmon appeared and deflected it. "These children saved my life! I could not turn my back on them!" Greatmon said. He then fallen. "No!" You cry. "Im sorry but the blast took alot out of me...but now I will take them out!" Greatmon then shot up and destroyed the tower. "GREATMON!" you and Mikey cried.

The sky then went bright again. "How dare you! I shall kill you all!" Tactimon said charging towards you. You saw a teal feather while Mikey saw a dark blue one and you saw Beelzemon and Balazemon blasting at Tactimon. "Sorry we're late" Beelzemon said. "Everyone ready to go?" Balazemon asked. "Yeah!" You said. You and Mikey then digi fuse your digimon to X5B. "Chaos Flare Canon!" "Electromagnetic Laser!" They all then blasted Tactimon to the dark portal.

"He's history!" Jeremy said. "What is that?" Angie asked. You looked and saw a tornado come by. "Savage Cyclone!" The Code Crowns were sucked into the hands making your digimon de fuse. The tornado was spinning faster and faster. You looked and saw Mikey along with Jeremy and Angie get sucked in. "Mikey!" You cry lifting your head up. Your pink goggles then unsnap from your neck and get sucked in with them. "Keep your head down Zeena!" Zetimon said pushing your head down. Tears rolled down your face. Was Mikey gonna die? Were was he gonna go? Another Zone? Or...the human world? You looked to your left seeing the rest of your digimon along with Mikey's being put into a cage by the Bagra Army. "Zeena!" They cry. "Guys!" You cry. Bagra evily laughed and took them all away. "Noooo!" You cry. "Dont worry Zeena we'll find them...I know it!" Zetimon said. "But...what about Mikey?" You cry. "He...he left me...he promised that he'd never leave..." You said.

THE END...of Season 1 that is! Thanks to all of your review but I want you all to keep voting. I will start Season 2 tommorrow. Believe me your all in for a big surprise. PLEASE R&R ON THE VOTES! JAP OR ENG? Arisu or Kouruuji? BYEE AND JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW SEASON 2 WILL BE SEPERATE FROM THIS SO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE! BYEEE


End file.
